Para Sempre em seu Coração
by Gabi156
Summary: Adaptação: O banqueiro ítalo-suíço Edward Cullen sofreu uma perda parcial de memória depois de um acidente de carro. Aparentemente, ele tem uma esposa.. mas não se lembra de ter se casado!Isabella é bonita, doce.. e comum. Quando Edward tenta levá-la para cama como qualquer marido faria, ele descobre que ela é virgem! Então por que não aproveitar todos os prazeres desse casamento.
1. Chapter 1

_Sofisticação e sensualidade em cenários internacionais_

O banqueiro ítalo-suíço Edward Cullen sofreu uma perda parcial de memória depois de um acidente de carro.

Aparentemente, ele tem uma esposa... mas não se lembra de ter se casado!

Isabella é bonita, doce... e comum. Quando Edward tenta levá-la para a cama como qualquer marido faria, ele descobre que ela é virgem!

Então por que não aproveitar todos os prazeres que esse casamento tem para oferecer, quaisquer que tenham sido as razões que fizeram Edward se com prometer com Isabella?

**Sinopse**

— Há quanto tempo estamos casados?

Edward falou pausada e suavemente. — Eu quero saber de tudo...

— Em poucos dias você vai se lembrar de tudo por si mesmo.

— E a curto prazo? — perguntou Edward em tom provocativo, com sua grave fala pausada.

— A curto prazo? — ela repetiu como alguém que nunca tivesse ouvido essa expressão.

— Você e eu — explicou Edward com uma risada baixa que fez o rosto dela ruborizar enquanto olhava para ele com olhos que pareciam ao mesmo tempo sombrios e brilhantes — O que eu faço com uma esposa de que me esqueci?

Queridas leitoras,

Você imagina um casamento por conveniência se transformando em uma história de amor?

Depois de um acidente de carro, o banqueiro ítalo-suíço Edward Cullen perdeu a memória. Não se lembra de nada do que aconteceu há cinco anos. E isso inclui seu casamento com Isabella.

Mas com o acidente os dois se aproximam e ele acaba descobrindo que Isabella é virgem!

Por que não aproveitar todos os prazeres que esse casamento tem para oferecer, quaisquer que tenham sido as razões que o fizeram se comprometer? Você conseguiria?


	2. Chapter 2

_Oi amores di mi vida... Desculpem não ter postado antes... mais foi um dia corrido e não me sobrou tempo para nada... espero que vocês possam me perdoar... Essa historia é uma adaptaçõa do livro de **Lynne Graham "Para sempre em seu coração"**... Este capitulo está cheio de emoções fortes... Parece que alguém está vai tomar um acidente... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

— Naturalmente você não irá renovar o contrato dele. O Banco Cullen não tem lugar para operado resde fundo incompetentes.

O rosto magro, moreno e belo de Edward Cullen estava franzido com um ar severo. Para um banqueiro internacional muito ocupado, essa conversa parecia uma perda de seu valioso tempo.

Stefan, seu diretor de RH, limpou a garganta.

— Pensei que... talvez uma conversinha pudesse pôr Rawlinson novamente nos eixos...

— Não acredito em conversinhas e não costumo dar segunda chance — frisou Edward friamente. — Nossos clientes, observe bem, também não dão segunda chance. A reputação do banco se baseia em seu desempenho lucrativo.

Stefan Weber refletiu que o próprio renome mundial de Edward como um perito em economia global e produção de rendimentos mostrava ali sua explicação. O bilionário suíço Edward Cullen era o herdeiro de nove gerações ininterruptas de banqueiros privados e reconhecidos por todos como o mais brilhante. Notavelmente inteligente e bem-sucedido, Edward, entretanto, não costumava ter compaixão com empregados com problemas pessoais. Na verdade, ele era tão temido quanto admirado por sua impiedosa falta de sentimentalismo.

Mesmo assim, Stefan ainda fez uma última tentativa de intervir em favor do desafortunado membro da equipe.

— No mês passado a mulher de Rawlinson o abandonou...

— Sou o patrão dele e não seu conselheiro — revidou Edward, encerrando bruscamente o assunto. — Sua vida pessoal não me diz respeito.

Tendo resolvido a questão com o diretor de RH, Edward deixou seu luxuoso escritório pelo elevador privativo e desceu para o estacionamento no subsolo. Quando deslizou para dentro da sua Ferrari, conservava uma expressão implacável de desdém na boca máscula e bem delineada. Que tipo de homem deixaria a perda de uma mulher interferir em seu desempe nho profissional a ponto de destruir uma carreira promissora? Uma inaceitável fraqueza de caráter e uma vergonhosa falta de autodisciplina, avaliou Edward, balançando com desprezo a altiva cabeça morena.

Um homem que se lamentasse por problemas pessoais e esperasse um tratamento especial por causa deles era sempre completamente condenado por Edward. Afinal, a vida por si só era um desafio e, devido a uma infância infeliz e severa, Edward sabia disso melhor que ninguém. Sua mãe havia desfeito o casamento e abandonado o filho quando ele ainda era uma criança de colo, e qualquer vestígio de cuidado terno e amoroso havia desaparecido de sua criação da noite para o dia. Colocado num internato aos 5 anos, ele só tinha tido o direito de visitar a própria casa quando suas notas na universidade atingiram as altas expectativas do pai. Criado para ser duro e insensível, Edward havia aprendido ainda muito jovem a nem pedir nem esperar favores de nenhuma espécie.

O telefone de seu carro tocou quando ele estava parado no congestionamento de trânsito da hora do almoço em Genebra, lamentando-se pela decisão de não usar sua limusine com chofer. O telefonema era de seu advogado, Paul Correro. Quando se tratava de assuntos mais confidenciais, ele preferia utilizar os discretos serviços de Paul ao invés da firma legal da família.

— Eu creio que é meu dever, como seu representante legal, avisar que chegou o momento de uma certa conexão ser discretamente desfeita.

O tom de Paul era quase jocoso.

Paul havia sido colega de Edward na universidade, e ele geralmente apreciava o vivo senso de humor do outro. Embora ninguém mais tivesse um tal nível de intimidade com ele, Edward não estava disposto nesse momento a ingressar num jogo de adivinhação.

— Vá direto ao ponto, Paul — apressou ele.

— Estive pensando em falar sobre isso há um tempo — Paul hesitou, embora isso não fosse seu hábito. — Mas estava esperando você tocar no assunto primeiro. Já faz quase quatro anos. Já não é hora de dissolver seu casamento de conveniência?

Pego desprevenido por essa lembrança, e exatamente quando o fluxo do tráfego voltava a se mover, Edward tirou o pé do pedal. A Ferrari deu uma guinada em uma súbita parada e provocou uma saraivada de impacientes buzinadas, mas ele não deu vazão a nenhuma das imprecações de raiva que estavam na ponta de sua língua.

Do alto-falante do carro a voz bem modulada de Paul prosseguia, numa total ignorância do efeito que havia provocado.

— Estava pensando que podíamos marcar um encontro ainda essa semana porque a partir da próxima segunda-feira vou tirar férias.

— Essa semana é impossível para mim — Edward respondeu automaticamente.

— Espero que não tenha sido uma intromissão minha levantar essa questão — observou Paul, com um certo embaraço.

— Dio mio! Eu já tinha até me esquecido desse assunto. Você me pegou de surpresa! — afirmou Edward, com um riso de pouco caso.

— Pensei que isso fosse algo impossível de acontecer — comentou Paul. .

— Terei que lhe telefonar depois... o tráfego está inacreditável — disse Edward e encerrou a conversa sem levar adiante o habitual bate-papo.

Sua boca bem delineada estava rígida. Paul tinha tido razão em tocar no assunto do casamento, que Edward não havia visto outra saída senão contrair, quase quatro anos atrás. Como poderia ele ter deixado de lado a necessidade de quebrar aquele pequeno vínculo com um divórcio? Considerou que levava uma vida incrivelmente ocupada e recordou-se então da situação ridícula que o havia levado a ludibriar os termos do testamento de seu avô por meio de uma esposa falsa.

Seu avô Clemente tinha sido um trabalhador com pulsivo até os 60 anos, mostrando ser um autêntico banqueiro Cullen. Mas depois da aposentadoria se apaixonara por uma mulher com menos da metade de sua idade e havia passado por uma avassaladora mu dança de comportamento. Deixando de lado todas as reservas, Clemente adotara as filosofias da Nova Era e havia mesmo casado com a jovem cavadora de ouro. Seu comportamento indigno havia con duzido a anos de afastamento entre ele e o filho, o conservador pai de Edward. O próprio Edward, entretanto, havia mantido seu apego pelo velho homem e mantivera contato com ele.

Há quatro anos Clemente havia morrido e Edward ficara estupefato com os termos do testamento de seu avô. Naquele excêntrico documento, Clemente havia estabelecido que no caso do neto não se casar dentro de um certo período, o Castello Cullen, residência tradicional da família, deveria ser doado ao Estado ao invés de herdado por seu descendente. Edward, certamente, lamentara ter dito ao avô que, como as chances de um casamento feliz na sua própria opinião eram quase nenhuma, ele não estava visualizando a possibilidade de casar e gerar um herdeiro antes da meia-idade.

Embora Edward tivesse sido educado para desprezar o sentimentalismo, havia assim mesmo guardado esmaecidas memórias infantis de animadas e alegres visitas ao Castello Cullen. E mesmo sendo rico o bastante para comprar uma centena de castelos antigos, tivera que admitir que o Castello tinha um peso especialmente forte nos seus sentimentos. Os Cullen haviam habitado o Castello, situado acima de um vale remoto, durante séculos, e Edward ficara horroriza do diante da ameaça de que a propriedade deixasse de ser da família, talvez para sempre.

Uns dois meses depois, quando estivera em Londres a negócios, ele havia discutido com Paul pelo telefone celular os complicados problemas criados pelo testamento do avô. Mesmo estando naquela hora num local público — na verdade estava num salão aparando o cabelo — havia presumido que pelo fato de estar falando em italiano a conversa estava sendo tão privada quanto se estivesse falando de seu escritório. Descobriu que estava errado quando a esteticista _mignon _que cortava seu cabelo entrou arrojadamente na sua conversa, primeiro para lamentar pelo "estranhíssimo" testamento de seu avô e, depois, para oferecer a si mesma como uma "falsa" esposa, de modo que ele pudesse manter o Castello Cullen na família.

Em síntese, Isabella Swan havia lhe vendido sua mão em casamento em um acordo estritamente de negócios. Que idade teria ela agora?, Edward pensou. Vinte e três anos completados no último dia de São Valentino, respondeu sua memória sem hesitação. Ele podia apostar que ela ainda aparentava não ser muito mais velha que uma adolescente. Ela era muito miúda, mas maravilhosamente cheia de curvas, e pelo menos sua maneira de vestir com certeza teria continuado a seguir as extravagâncias da moda. De preto da cabeça aos pés, botas altas e maquiagem de vampiro, ele se lembrou com um sorriso expressivo ao invés de desagrado. É estranho como um vampiro pode parecer tão _sexy, _refletiu distraidamente. Antes que o sinal de trânsito abrisse, ele puxou a carteira e com seus longos e ágeis dedos apanhou a foto que Isabella havia lhe dado. Uma foto acompanhada de uma irônica dedicatória — "Sua esposa, Isabella" — e com o número de um telefone atrás.

"Algo para você se lembrar de mim", ela havia dito, balbuciando como um riacho transbordando porque ele já sabia e Isabella tinha de alguma forma percebido que, além de qualquer necessidade legal de controlar seu paradeiro, ele não iria mais procurar nenhum outro contato pessoal com ela.

"Beije-me." Aqueles seus imensos olhos haviam suplicado em um convite silencioso.

Com total firmeza ele havia resistido à tentação. Eles tinham feito um acordo de negócios que devia permanecer isento de sexo: Paul o havia advertido que se ele consumasse aquilo que fora essencialmen te apenas um casamento no papel estaria se sujeitando a uma reivindicação no sentido de arcar com o sustento dela.

Ele devia ter apenas imaginado ter sido tentado por ela, disse Edward a si mesmo, irritado. Que espécie de atração ela poderia ter suscitado nele? Havia largado os estudos aos 16 anos. Era uma moça sem boa formação, com origem de classe pobre trabalhadora. Dio mio... uma cabeleireira! Uma pequena e risonha cabeleireira, com no máximo um metro e meio de altura e totalmente sem interesses culturais ou quer sofisticação! O que havia de comum entre eles era apenas sua humanidade! Finalmente ele se permitiu olhar para baixo, para a fotografia. Ela não era bonita, fez questão de lembrar a si mesmo, preocupado por estar tão absorvido por esses pensamentos. Procurou atentar para o fato de que as sobrancelhas dela eram muito retas e pesadas, seu nariz um pouco grande. Mas independente dessas imperfeições, os olhos verdes e brilhantes de Edward ainda se detinham no ar alegre e travesso dos olhos dela e no vivo e amplo sorriso que havia na viçosa boca pintada de cor de amora.

Apesar de tudo, ele não podia esquecer a última vez que havia visto sua falsa esposa: seu aceno de mão vivaz, apesar de seus olhos parecerem umedecidos, o sorriso resoluto e desafiador, como lhe dizendo que ela iria encontrar um homem que realmente acreditasse em romance... Teria ela encontrado esse homem ideal? Teria descoberto seu ídolo de pés de barro? Teria sido por isso que ela teve que requisitar o divórcio por interesse próprio?

Cogitando sobre isso enquanto fazia uma curva, Edward teve apenas uma fração de segundo para se posicionar quando uma criança correu da calçada para o meio da rua atrás de um cachorro. Ao frear, ele torceu violentamente o volante, numa feroz tentativa de desviar e evitar atropelar a menina.

Num solavanco, a Ferrari se chocou de frente na parede do outro lado da rua, mas ele ainda teria escapado ileso se tivesse tido a chance de sair do carro antes que um outro veículo o atingisse diretamente.

Quando aconteceu a segunda colisão, uma dor atordoante irrompeu na base do crânio de Edward, deixando-o desacordado.

Com a fotografia ainda enrascada em seus dedos, ele foi levado às pressas para o hospital. A irmã de seu falecido pai, Leah, foi chamada à sala de emergência. Ela olhou com um desdém arrogante para as duas jovens enfermeiras que reagiam ao charme moreno extravagante de Edward com um olhar faminto de admiração.

Uma mimada e orgulhosa morena, vestida de um modo que os menos bondosos julgariam inapropriado para uma mulher de 60 anos, Leah estava furiosa com a interrupção no seu dia. Edward ficaria bom! Edward era indestrutível, todos os homens da família Cullen eram. Fora a pancada na cabeça, seus outros ferimentos eram insignificantes. Leah devia voar para Milão no dia seguinte para a inauguração de uma galeria de arte com seu noivo Jacob, e estava disposta a não alterar os planos.

Quando um médico finalmente veio até Leah para lhe dizer que embora Edward tivesse recuperado a consciência, ele parecia estar sofrendo de algum grau de amnésia temporária, o aborrecimento e a decepção dela foram intensos.

— A esposa do Sr. Cullen está vindo? — perguntaram depois a Bautista.

— Ele não é casado.

Com uma expressão de surpresa o médico estendeu para ela uma fotografia um tanto amassada.

— Então, quem é essa?

Surpresa, Leah observou a foto e a dedicatória reveladora. Edward tinha casado com uma inglesa? Meu Deus, como ele não havia contado para ninguém? Mas ele não era famoso por sua reserva e reticência fria, seu desagrado extremo por publicidade? Seu casamento teria na verdade provocado o tipo de manchete que ele consideraria detestável e intrusiva, admitiu Leah. Será que ele planejava comunicar aos parentes que havia casado? Mas ao considerar aliviada que, naquela situação, o fato de Edward ter uma esposa a livrava de qualquer responsabilidade por ele enquanto estivesse hospitalizado, Leah apressou-se em telefonar para a misteriosa noiva do sobrinho.

No instante em que Isabella entrou em seu pequeno apartamento e viu o rosto perturbado de sua irmã Alice, um calafrio correu por sua espinha.

— O que houve? — perguntou, largando precipitadamente o jornal que tinha saído para comprar.

— Enquanto estava fora, uma mulher telefonou... É melhor que você se sente antes que eu lhe diga o que ela falou sobre sua família.

Alice era uma morena alta e magra com um olhar tão sério nos olhos castanhos que sugeria um grau incomum de maturidade para uma moça de 17 anos.

Isabella franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Deixe de bobagem. Você está aqui, e inteira, e é a única família que eu tenho. Quem foi que telefonou... e qual foi o recado?

— Eu não sou a única família que você tem — disse a irmã em um murmúrio constrangido. — Edward Cullen sofreu um acidente de carro.

O rosto de Isabella foi empalidecendo e ela encarou a irmã mais nova com os olhos fixos. Suas pernas vacilaram e ela sentiu-se oscilar.

— Ele está...

— Vivo... Sim!

Passando um braço sobre os ombros frágeis de Isabella, Alice fez a irmã sentar-se no pequeno sofá da cozinha, que também servia de sala de estar e de jantar.

— Foi a tia de Edward que telefonou. Ela fala muito mal o inglês e só conversamos por uns dois minutos.

— Ele teve ferimentos graves?

— Ele teve alguma espécie de seqüela na cabeça. Tenho a impressão de que pode ser sério. Está sendo transferido para outro hospital. Fique tranqüila, anotei o endereço. — Alice apertou a mão da irmã, num gesto de encorajamento. — Tente respirar fundo, Bella, bem lentamente. Concentre-se no fato de que Edward está vivo. Você teve um choque, mas pode estar com ele amanhã de manhã.

Abaixando a cabeça, ainda tonta, Isabella ficou semi-mergulhada no próprio mundo. Edward, o precioso e secreto amor de sua vida, mesmo que ela não tivesse sido para ele nada além de um instrumento útil para um certo objetivo. Era estranho e terrível que o amor pudesse despontar assim, pensou, tomada por um sofrido arrependimento momentâneo. Edward, seu marido querido, que ela nunca nem sequer beijara. O Edward alto e moreno, com forte vitalidade, devia nesse exato minuto estar lutando para sobreviver em uma cama de hospital. O acidente de carro que havia matado sua mãe e seu pai, há quase sete anos, havia estraçalhado a sua vida e a de Alice. Nessa ocasião, a espera longa e enervante no hospital não havia resultado em nenhum milagre de sobrevivência.

— Estar com ele? — repetiu Isabella depois de muito tempo. — Estar com... Edward?

Poderia estar com ele? Ela ousaria tentar? Uma esperança insensata surgiu dentro de Isabella. Ela podia ser sua esposa apenas de nome, mas isso não significava que não devia se preocupar com a saúde dele. A tia de Edward não havia telefonado para informá-la do acidente? Obviamente seu casamento não era exatamente o segredo que ela pensava que seria no círculo familiar dele. Parecia evidente também que os parentes dele acreditavam que se tratava de algo mais do que apenas um casamento no papel.

— Eu sei muito bem o que isso significa para você e sabia exatamente o que você iria querer fazer — Alice apressou-se em assegurar. — É uma emergência, por isso entrei imediatamente na internet e reservei lugar num vôo para Genebra para você. Ele parte amanhã logo cedo...

— Claro que eu gostaria de vê-lo, mas...

— Sem nenhum "mas"! — Com uma nítida consternação e traindo na voz um agudo laivo de tensão, Alice ergueu-se bruscamente. — Não deixe que seu orgulho a impeça de correr para lá e ficar com Edward. Você é esposa dele e aposto que o que vocês já tiveram um dia juntos pode ainda ser restabelecido. Já tenho idade suficiente para avaliar exatamente quanto problema uma atitude errada minha já causou entre vocês!

O explosivo discurso de Alice espantou muito Isabella. Até àquela hora ela não fazia idéia de que Alice podia ter se culpado pelo aparente insucesso de seu casamento.

— Meu relacionamento com Edward simplesmente não deu certo. Você não deve pensar que teve alguma influência nisso — frisou ela num protesto desa jeitado.

— Pare de tentar me proteger — gemeu Alice. — Eu fui egoísta. Perdemos mamãe e papai e eu era tão possessiva que você tinha medo até mesmo de me deixar encontrar Edward!

— Não foi isso que aconteceu entre Edward e mim... — Isabella começou com desconforto.

— Sim, foi. Você me colocou em primeiro lugar e me deixou estragar o dia de seu casamento e arruiná-lo antes mesmo que ele tomasse seu rumo. Eu fui horrivelmente rude com Edward e ameacei fugir se você me forçasse a morar no exterior. Eu me coloquei entre vocês dois... claro que sim! — Alice suspirou profundamente. — Você estava tão apaixonada por ele... Eu ainda não posso acreditar o quanto fui cruel com você...

— O que a tia de Edward disse exatamente?

— Que ele estava perguntando por você — mentiu Alice, cruzando dois grupos de dedos atrás das costas, como que para pedir desculpas por uma pequena mentira que ela esperava fizesse sua irmã se sentir mais confiante para viajar e encontrar o marido de quem havia se separado.

Edward tinha perguntado por ela? Isabella foi tomada por uma surpresa logo substituída por uma onda de pura alegria e, de repente, ela se sentiu capaz de fazer frente a qualquer desafio. Ela andaria até sobre o fogo por ele, atravessaria lagos e escalaria montanhas para estar a seu lado. Edward precisava dela! Aquela constatação derrubou as barreiras. Para um homem com a intimidadora auto-suficiência de Edward expressar o desejo de sua presença, ele devia estar muito fraco ou seriamente doente, concluiu Isabella preocupada. Ela correu para o quarto para fazer a mala.

— Mas e o salão? — murmurou, revistando o armário à procura de roupas básicas e quase incapaz de pensar direito. — Quem vai tomar conta dele?

— Sally — sugeriu a irmã, referindo-se a Sally Witherspoon, assistente de Isabella no salão de cabeleireiro. — Você disse que o desempenho dela era excelente quando você ficava gripada.

No vestíbulo com luz baixa, Isabella pegou o fone, com os olhos chocolates distraídos, mas brilhando. Os cabelos mognos sedosos que emolduravam seu rosto oval cintilavam como um farol. Era aquela tonalidade brilhante quase vermelha geralmente obtida por meios artificiais. Inúmeras vezes Isabella tinha sido forçada a explicar a clientes incrédulas que seu cabelo era natural. Talvez para desculpar-se por não ter tido que recorrer a um dos clareadores tão amados por sua clientela, ela ocasionalmente acrescentava um leve toque de uma outra cor às pontas do cabelo, e nesse mês em particular ela havia utilizado uma pálida e delicada nuance de rosa.

Ela tratou com Sally para vir pegar as chaves do salão e ligou para uma outra esteticista, que vinha ocasionalmente quando havia muito movimento, paraoferecer-lhe jornada de horário integral durante sua ausência. Tomadas essas providências, nem quis pensar em como esses custos extras iriam pesar em suas já curtas margens de lucro. Ela se voltou para a irmã, Alice, e titubeou:

— Como posso deixar você sozinha aqui no apartamento?

— De qualquer maneira minhas férias semestrais terminam amanhã e vou pegar o trem de volta para o colégio — lembrou Alice. — Eu creio que posso fazer isso sozinha. Já tenho 17 anos, Bella.

Sem jeito por não ter se lembrado disso, Isabella deu um abraço afetuoso em sua adorada irmã.

Considerando bem, ela só podia se maravilhar com a mudança que o tempo e o auxílio financeiro de Edward haviam operado na vida das duas. Ela devia tanto a Edward! Na verdade, ela tinha para com ele uma dívida que nunca poderia pagar!

Quatro anos atrás, as irmãs estavam vivendo em um velho apartamento precisando de pintura em um distrito dominado pela miséria e a vida era árida. Alice sempre foi inteligente, e Isabella estava determinada a garantir que a morte precoce e trágica dos pais não impediria que a irmã mais nova realizasse plenamente seu potencial nos estudos. Isabella tinha sido tomada por um sentimento de culpa e de fracasso quando a irmã, ainda menina, se envolvera com más companhias e começara a cabular as aulas. Nessa época, Isabella vinha trabalhando por longas horas como esteticista júnior. Ela não estava numa situação que permitisse mudar-se para um lugar melhor ou ter mais tempo para tomar conta de uma adolescente re belde.

A generosidade de Edward tinha transformado totalmente suas vidas. Ela não queria aceitar seu dinheiro, mas concluíra que aquele dinheiro lhe daria a melhor chance possível de colocar sua irmã de volta no caminho certo. Gastara só o necessário para estabelecer seu próprio negócio de cabeleireiro no subúrbio de Hounslow, distante da elegante Londres. Levando em conta as necessidades de Alice, na época, Isabella acreditava que tinha tomado à decisão certa. Apenas às vezes se pegava imaginando se Edward teria saído da defensiva, a respeitado mais e mesmo feito contato com ela se tivesse mantido sua primeira intenção de simplesmente casar com ele e recusar qualquer outra recompensa.

Afinal, sua intenção ao se casar com ele era a mesma de uma amiga lhe prestando um favor. Por surpreendente que fosse para Edward, um homem que pouco parecia notar que ela existia, teria feito qualquer coisa para agradá-lo ou impressioná-lo. Mas, infelizmente, uma vez que havia cedido à tentação de deixar que a riqueza dele resolvesse seus problemas, ou seja, uma vez que ela aceitara o dinheiro dele, havia mudado com isso tudo entre eles, admitiu tristemente.

— Eu prefiro pagar pelos serviços prestados — Edward havia falado lentamente, fazendo-a sentir-se como uma agiota. — Assim não haverá nenhum mal-entendido.

No dia seguinte, no meio da manhã, o Dr. Lerther teve dificuldade em esconder a surpresa quando sua secretária anunciou a esposa de Edward Cullen, Isabella. A miúda mulher ruiva cuja ansiedade estava patente em seus brilhantes olhos chocolates não era de forma alguma o que ele esperava.

— Eu tentei telefonar antes, mas a telefonista não conseguiu achar o número desse lugar — confidenciou Isabella numa explicação apressada.

Ela estava muito nervosa. A última palavra em opulência, o hospital não se parecia com nenhum outro onde já tivesse entrado e ela tivera que comprovar sua identidade antes de ter permissão para entrar. Ao contrário de sua expectativa de que a tia de Edward, Leah, estaria lá para recebê-la e abrir caminho, tivera que apresentar-se a si mesma como esposa de Edward Cullen. Tendo feito isso, sentiu-se terrivelmente desonesta, mas estava convencida de que se dissesse a verdade sobre o casamento deles nunca seria admitida sequer para visitar Edward.

— Essa é uma clínica particular e como nossos pacientes exigem discrição e segurança, o número do telefone não está à disposição. — O homem de cabelos grisalhos lhe estendeu a mão. — Estou aliviado por ter podido chegar aqui tão rapidamente...

Percebendo um mal prenuncio naquela afirmação, Isabella empalideceu e murmurou:

— Edward?

— Desculpe-me, eu não quis preocupá-la. Fisicamente, além de uma severa dor de cabeça, seu marido não tem nada mais do algumas pequenas contusões. — Com um sorriso confortante, o médico a conduziu pelo seu luxuoso consultório até uma cadeira. — Entretanto, sua memória não teve a mesma sorte.

Com sua pior preocupação acalmada, Isabella afundou na cadeira de braços e depois pareceu confusa.

— Sua... memória?

— O Sr. Cullen sofreu um golpe na cabeça e esteve inconsciente por algumas horas. Um certo grau de desorientação não é incomum depois de um episódio como esse... Mas, infelizmente, no caso dele, parece ter havido um distúrbio temporário na memória.

Alertada pelo ar de gravidade do médico, Isabella tinha ficado muito silenciosa.

— O que isso significa? — perguntou com a boca seca.

— Um exame de rotina logo que ele recuperou a consciência revelou uma discrepância na sua percepção de datas...

— Datas? — inquiriu Isabella de novo.

— A memória de Edward apagou aquilo que eu estimo sejam os últimos cinco anos de sua vida. Ele próprio não havia percebido o problema até que o assinalamos. Ele tem perfeito conhecimento de todos os aspectos de seu passado mais remoto, mas todas as lembranças desse último período estão inacessíveis para ele.

Isabella fixou os olhos no médico, transtornada e incrédula.

— Cinco anos... inteiros? Tem certeza disso?

— Absoluta. O Sr. Cullen não se recorda tampouco do acidente.

— Mas por que isso aconteceu com ele? — perguntou Isabella, preocupada.

— Não é raro ocorrer perda definitiva de memória como resultado de um golpe na cabeça, mas de um modo geral só de períodos de tempo muito curtos. É o que se chama de amnésia retrógrada. Eventualmente um trauma emocional ou mesmo estresse podem causar problemas desse tipo, mas eu penso que podemos descartar essa possibilidade nesse caso em particular — avaliou o Dr. Lerther com segurança. — É quase certo que seja uma condição temporária e dentro de dias o que foi esquecido vai ser lembrado, aos poucos, ou até mesmo de uma vez só.

— Como Edward está reagindo? — perguntou Isabella com voz fraca.

— Logo que o Sr. Cullen se deu conta de quanto tempo sua mente apagou de sua lembrança, ele ficou muito chocado.

— Claro...

Isabella estava tentando imaginar como Edward, que sempre supunha ter cem por cento de controle sobre si mesmo e sobre tudo em volta, iria lidar com essa enorme falha nas suas capacidades.

— Antes dessa revelação, o Sr. Cullen estava a ponto de ignorar todo conselho médico e voltar para o escritório — admitiu o Dr. Lerther pesarosamente. — Para um homem de intelecto e caráter forte como ele, certamente habituado a exercer um poder considerável, um evento inexplicável pode se tornar uma situação muito frustrante para ser aceita.

— Por Deus... Edward não vai nem mesmo se lembrar de mim!

— Eu ia chegar a esse ponto — afirmou o médico num tom benevolente. — Mas considero promissor o fato de estar aqui para dar ao Sr. Cullen o apoio de que ele necessita para lidar com essa situação...

A testa dela havia se franzido.

— A tia de Edward, Leah, não está aqui também?

— Creio que viajou para o exterior essa manhã devido a um compromisso social urgente — apressou-se em dizer o Dr. Lerther.

Atônita com a informação, Isabella engoliu com dificuldade uma exclamação: por Deus, tia Leah! Evidentemente, pouco havia a se esperar dela. Isabella sentia uma espécie de vertigem e uma confusão de pensamentos conflituosos. Primeiramente tranqüilizada pelas notícias de que Edward não estava seriamente ferido, ela havia ficado perplexa quando lhe informaram sobre a sua perda de memória. Ela tentou se imaginar voltando para o próprio mundo como ele era cinco anos atrás ao invés de como estava agora.

Pensou na responsabilidade que ainda sentia ter com relação a Edward e sobre o quanto desejava vê-lo. De uma maneira puramente amigável e desinteressada, ela podia servir de ajuda e de apoio para ele. Era uma idéia ao mesmo tempo atormentadora e sedutora. Mas não seria desonesto posar como sua verdadeira esposa? Ela era sua esposa no papel, mas não de nenhuma outra forma.

Um estremecimento de repulsa e vergonha diante da idéia de manter essa mentira atravessou o corpo delgado de Isabella. Porém ela havia prometido a Edward que nunca iria revelar os verdadeiros termos de seu casamento a ninguém e, para aliviar sua consciência, decidiu em vez disso contar uma meia-verdade.

— Eu devo admitir que Edward e eu temos estado... bem... separados — disse ela, embaraçada.

— Agradeço-lhe pela confidencia e garanto-lhe que o que me disse ficará entre nós. Mas também lhe peço que não revele nenhum fato potencialmente aflitivo ao meu paciente, se puder evitar — enfatizou o médico, com bastante seriedade. — Embora o seu marido não vá admitir isso, ele já está sob grande estresse e acrescentar algo a essa carga poderia prejudicar a plena recuperação.

Isabella concordou com uma séria compreensão. Da sua boca, Edward não ouviria nada que pudesse perturbá-lo.

— Como esposa do Sr. Cullen, a senhora é sua parente mais próxima e pode fazer o que outros não podem em seu benefício. Ele tem inúmeros empregados, que paga para cumprirem suas ordens, mas você está numa posição muito mais importante — opinou o Dr. Lerther animadamente. — Seu marido precisa sentir que tem perto dele alguém em quem possa confiar. Procure não cometer nenhum equívoco. Seu estado atual o torna muito vulnerável.

— Não posso imaginar Edward como vulnerável...

— Contudo, se posso falar francamente... vai ser responsabilidade sua se colocar entre ele e os homens de negócios que vão procurar ter acesso a ele. As necessidades pessoais dele devem ser postas em primeiro lugar — advertiu o Dr. Lerther. — O Banco Cullen pode passar sem ele no momento. Ele precisa descansar e relaxar.

— Posso vê-lo agora?

O médico lembrou a reação inicial de espanto do seu paciente ao descobrir que era um homem casado, mas rapidamente afugentou qualquer apreensão por causa disso. Isabella Cullen poderia muito bem ser mais hábil do que parecia. Ela devia até ser capaz de se defrontar com firmeza com a frieza do caráter despótico e intimidador do marido bilionário... Mas mesmo sendo o Dr. Lerther um habitual jogador, ele não teria arriscado apostar nisso.

Isabella respirou profundamente e seguiu atrás da enfermeira. Em apenas alguns minutos ela estaria vendo o único homem que já havia conseguido fazê-la chorar...

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Devo continuar... Ou parar?..._

_Qual será a reação do Edward quando ver a esposa que ele nem se lembra de ter? Será que a Bella vai contar a verdade para ele?_

_Continuem lendo que eu conto tudinhooo Rsrsrsrs... Até Quinta meus amores... se der posto antes... Comentem... Robsteijoooosss_

* * *

_**Respondendo:** _

_**Theslenn Urils:** Oi Querida... Eu acho que você vai gostar dessa historia... Obrigado por comentar... Beijoosss_

_**leamchiele:** Oi Querida... Eu gosto muito dessa historia... Esse Edward é terrivel... Beijooosss_

_**Joana Patricia:** Oi Querida... Eu amei essa historia de Cara... Ela é linda... E a Bella não é sonsa não... o problema é que ela ama esse homem demais... Obrigda por comentar... Beijooosss_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oi amores di mi vida... mais um capitulo para vocês... Espero que gostem... Como será o encontro da Bella e do Edward?... Então bora ler pra saber... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Uma esposa, pensou Edward, com mau humor.

Isso era uma surpresa desagradável com que a memória o estava atraiçoando, como se ele ignorasse que essa era a mais vã aquisição na vida de um homem. Embora tivesse apenas 30 anos, tinha a impressão de que já sacrificara sua liberdade. Da mesma forma como o pai havia feito e o pai dele, antes: casar-se cedo, para arrepender-se alguns milhões depois. Entretanto ele havia jurado para si mesmo que não cometeria o mesmo erro!

Tinha evitado envolvimentos pessoais complicados e havia mantido, em vez disso, amantes que levavam vantagem apenas entre os lençóis. Edward tinha alta energia sexual, e tomava cuidado com ela. A sensualidade não devia ter controle sobre ele. Também nunca havia acreditado no amor. Portanto, o amor não podia, felizmente, ter nada a ver com essa mudança de idéia que tivera sobre o casamento.

Porém, algumas coisas ele não precisava ter memória para saber. Na verdade, ele as sabia por instinto. A esposa, que sua mente indisciplinada tinha decidido esquecer, devia ser uma loura alta e elegante, porque esse era o tipo de mulher que o atraía. Devia ser de origem rica e de uma linhagem social impecável, uma mulher de carreira profissional, banqueira ou mesmo economista, possibilidades que o consolavam um pouco. Talvez durante uma discussão sobre gerência de riscos e estratégia de investimentos tivesse encontrado uma companheira de alma profissional, uma mulher pouco emocional e tranqüila, que respeitaria as exigências de sua agenda quando ele estivesse ocupado demais para vê-la.

Com a batida na porta, ele voltou a silhueta bem-feita, o quadril estreito, os ombros largos e o corpo alto, vestido por um terno de corte impecável, da janela.

— Pode fechar os olhos antes de eu entrar? — perguntou uma voz baixa com sotaque inglês. — Porque se não fizer isso eu vou provavelmente me sentir muito tola apresentando-me como sua mulher.

Choque número um... havia se casado com uma estrangeira com sotaque regional ao invés dos sons de vogais claramente aplanados da classe alta inglesa. Choque número dois... ela tinha um modo de falar de adolescente e fazia exigências infantis.

— Edward? — exclamou Isabella diante do silêncio prolongado.

Uma impaciência rude fez Edward apertar os dentes brancos. Ele percebeu que havia duas maneiras de jogar aquele jogo: podia expulsá-la com imprecações antes mesmo que ela atravessasse a porta, ou podia continuar no jogo até descobrir exatamente com quem estava lidando.

— Está bem...

— Suponho que esteja também muito nervoso quanto a essa situação, mas agora que estou aqui você não precisa mais se preocupar com nada.

De costas para a porta, deixando transparecer nos olhos verdes uma imensa descrença, Edward percebeu que estava prendendo a respiração. Choque número três... ele havia se casado com uma mulher que apenas no espaço de 60 segundos conseguia hostilizá-lo e ofendê-lo tratando-o sem o respeito conveniente.

— Fiquei tão comovida de saber que estava perguntando por mim no hospital... — disse Isabella, entrando apressadamente e fechando a porta atrás de si, e só então atrevendo-se a abrir os próprios olhos.

— Eu perguntei por você? — disse Edward, com incredulidade. — Como eu poderia se não me lembro de você?

— Meu Deus! O que está fazendo fora da cama? — perguntou Isabella atônita, esquecendo-se do que eles estavam falando.

— Diga-me: você costuma usar uma lista de comentários tolos ou eles vêm à sua mente automaticamente? — retorquiu Edward com sarcasmo enquanto se voltava para encará-la.

De pé e a apenas um metro dela, a mera altura de Edward era ameaçadora. Ela teve que inclinar a cabeça para trás para olhá-lo direito e então, embora tivesse se encolhido diante daquela resposta ofensiva, não conseguia desviar a sua atenção dele. Sua boca ficou seca e a batida de seu coração acelerou porque diante dela estava ao vivo e respirando a personificação do homem de seu desejo e de seus sonhos.

A perfeita beleza máscula das feições finas e morenas dele afetou-a com uma força explosiva. Ela o achava extremamente bonito e ainda avassaladoramente _sexy. _Mas ele também possuía uma postura magnética de poder e de fria autoridade que ela podia sentir em sua medula.

Ele não sorriu e ela não se surpreendeu com isso. Seu sorriso carismático era algo raro e a frieza que se sentia ali no quarto era acentuada. E ela podia entender...

— Não gosto de sarcasmo — falou Isabella, erguendo o queixo.

— E eu não gosto de perguntas tolas.

Edward percebeu que tinha que abaixar o ângulo de seu olhar para poder observá-la. Ela era pequena, mas não do tipo parecido com boneca. Tinha bastante personalidade nos seus tenros vinte e poucos anos, no máximo, observou ele, cedendo com relutância a um certo fascínio. Seus olhos castanhos eram da cor do chocolate derretido. Seus cabelos longos e picotados eram de um brilhante castanho-chocolate com reflexos ruivos. Ruivos? Devia ser um efeito da luz, pensou. Ela tinha uma tintura de sardas sobre o nariz e suculentos lábios vermelho-cereja que teriam tentado um santo.

Um nítido retesamento na virilha tomou Edward de surpresa, pois ele já tinha passado a muito tempo da adolescência, quando seu corpo rejeitava controle disciplinado. Mas na medida que sua atenção vagou para baixo, sobre o contorno do esplêndido corpo em forma de ampulheta de sua mulher, sua excitação se tornou mais pronunciada. Seios fartos e redondos estavam moldados por uma camiseta justa de algodão azul enquanto o jeans acentuava sua cintura delgada e a pronunciada curva dos quadris altamente femininos.

Enquanto sua mente racional se esforçava para nomear o "choque número quatro" no encontro com sua esposa, como a total falta de elegância em termos de moda exclusiva, seus hormônios estavam encantados. Ele podia não se lembrar dela, mas a carga sexual que ela inflamou nele falou bem mais alto que sua memória. Edward sempre tinha que explicar o inexplicável e ele estava agora satisfeito sobre o porquê de ter se casado com ela.

— Acho que você ainda devia estar repousando.

— Involuntariamente os olhos de Isabella se fixaram nos olhos verdes com brilho de esmeralda e qualquer prevenção que tivesse se desvaneceu nesse diálogo mudo.

— Você tem o costume de me dizer o que fazer? — perguntou Edward, esforçando-se para manter um tom de admoestação que terminou inexplicavelmente rouco.

— O que você acha?

Quando ela encontrou o olhar estonteante de Edward, sua boca ficou seca e seu estômago se revolveu. A atmosfera ferveu e todo seu corpo saltou com uma percepção energizada. Não importa quanto tentasse, ela não conseguia aspirar oxigênio suficiente para encher os pulmões. Seu sutiã parecia muito apertado, seus seios, cheios e sensíveis. Seus mamilos contraíam-se, rígidos e eriçados, reagindo ao calor sensual que estava inflamando bem no fundo sua pélvis. Sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo com ela, e o pior é que era impotente para parar. Esse era, afinal, o homem que quase a havia levado a sucumbir ao nível degradante de oferecer sua virgindade sem compromisso, para um caso de uma noite só. Ela havia ansiado por Edward a esse ponto terrível e se ele tivesse mostrado qualquer interesse, nenhum orgulho a teria feito recuar.

Exercitando a força de vontade que era a espinha dorsal de seu caráter, Edward desviou o olhar absorto da esposa. Então finalmente ele entendeu por que tinha casado com uma garota _sexy _e cheia de juventude sem nenhuma elegância para se vestir: desejo insensato, desenfreado, ele classificou, com sua bela boca máscula endurecida.

— Uma mulher que tentasse me dizer o que fazer seria uma tola — murmurou Edward com uma frieza calma, mas cortante. — Estou certo de que você não se encaixa nessa categoria.

— Eu não sou manipulada facilmente também — informou Isabella a ele, teimosamente, com a fisionomia altiva. — Depois de tudo o que passou, você ainda devia estar na cama.

— Eu não estou precisando mais de cuidados médicos. Sinto muito tê-la preocupado, mas vou voltar para o escritório.

Os olhos dela se escancararam ao máximo possível.

— Você não está falando sério.

— Como raramente deixo de falar a sério, não sei por que você acha que agora seria diferente, nem por que pensa que preciso de sua opinião a esse respeito — disse Edward, virando-se de costas num repúdio frio.

— Bem, quer deseje ou não, eu vou dar minha opinião — retrucou Isabella, zangada. — Talvez você pense que é muito viril agir como se não houvesse nada de errado com você, mas eu apenas penso que isso é completamente estúpido!

Os olhos verdes dele brilharam de raiva.

—Eu...

— Você está sofrendo de uma perda de memória muito preocupante e não pensa direito sobre o que está fazendo...

Edward levantou a orgulhosa cabeça morena.

— Eu nunca ajo sem pensar...

— Voltando para o trabalho você estaria querendo negar que exista sequer um problema. Eu não posso deixar você fazer isso...

— Diga-me uma coisa — refutou Edward com uma clareza sardônica. — Antes do acidente de carro estávamos em processo de divórcio?

— Não que eu saiba! — revidou Isabella, com os olhos chocolates brilhando de determinação e as pequenas mãos segurando os quadris para manter melhor o controle. — Você pode ser um homem muito inteligente, mas quando quer é também muito teimoso e extremamente intratável. Nesse exato momento é meu dever garantir que você não faça nada de que depois vá lamentar-se, portanto volte para aquela cama e trate de ter calma!

Com os olhos brilhantes realçados por longos cílios negros, Edward a observou como se ela fosse uma mulher louca precisando ser controlada.

— Ninguém me diz o que devo fazer. Estou completamente surpreso que possa pensar que tem o direito de me impor seus pontos de vista.

— Ah, sim... o casamento é uma desculpa para seus caprichos de controle — revidou firmemente Isabella, sem se impressionar. — Não vou pedir desculpas por tentar proteger você de si mesmo. Se voltar para o banco, seus empregados vão perceber que há alguma coisa errada com você...

— Não há nada de errado comigo, apenas uma fase temporária de ligeira desorientação...

— Durante a qual você esqueceu de uma fatia bem grossa de sua vida passada! — Isabella completou inflamada. — Eu acho que isso é bastante relevante e muito mais perigoso do que você quer admitir. Haverá empregados e clientes que você não vai nem mesmo reconhecer, situações que não vai entender e que você pode distorcer. Você está também cinco anos atrasado com seu precioso trabalho. A quem está pretendendo recorrer confidencialmente para evitar cometer erros embaraçosos? Porque há uma coisa que eu sei sobre você, Edward... que a única pessoa viva em quem confia é você mesmo!

Sem fôlego e tremendo pela força de seus sentimentos, pois ela estava consternada com a idéia de ele voltar imediatamente ao trabalho, Isabella olhou ferozmente para Edward, desafiante. Mas rapidamente sua expressão mudou para uma expressão de ansieda de quando ela o viu franzir a testa como se sentisse dor. Só então ela percebeu a aparência acinzentada de sua pele e o leve tremor de sua mão quando ele a ergueu até a cabeça.

— Sente-se... — Segurando a mão dele, Isabella o fez recuar em direção à cadeira de braços que estava atrás.

Edward estava oscilando, mas ele ainda resistiu à sua tentativa de ajudá-lo.

— Mas eu não preciso...

— Nada disso, sente-se! — Isabella lançou-se sobre ele decidida e aproveitou seu equilíbrio instável para fazê-lo cair sobre a cadeira como uma árvore cortada.

— _Per meraviglia... _— resmungou Edward frustrado. — É só uma dor de cabeça.

Mas Isabella já tinha apertado o botão para chamar a enfermeira e a presença dessa terceira pessoa, logo seguida pela entrada do Dr. Lerther, impediu Edward de expressar sua fúria pelo fato de ela interferir e assumir o controle daquela forma.

De qualquer modo, Edward havia percebido que sua esposa tinha o pânico estampado em toda ela. Ele viu que havia algo a ser dito a uma mulher cujo rosto parecia mostrar todos seus pensamentos verdadeiros. Os olhos dela estavam sombrios com o cansaço e a preocupação, e ela estava de pé humildemente no fundo do quarto, demonstrando o que ele considerava um respeito exagerado pelo pessoal médico, enquanto mordiscava ansiosamente uma unha.

Ele não conseguia tirar a atenção de sua mulher roendo unhas. Ela parecia amedrontada por causa dele e estava tremendo. A preocupação com sua saúde a devia ter feito gritar. Ela parecia ser apaixonada por ele. Ela podia também ser mais apaixonada ainda por sua imensa riqueza e por tudo que poderia comprar, admitiu Edward cinicamente, mas sem dúvida ela parecia nutrir algum grau de amor genuíno por ele. Edward sabia que todas as mulheres eram terríveis atrizes, mas qualquer uma das amantes de que se lembrava teria preferido passar por tortura a estragar uma unha.

Além disso, sua esposa não era nem simplória nem previsível como ele inicialmente havia presumido. Uma surpreendente dose de força e rebeldia escondia-se atrás daquela mimosa e curvilínea aparência feminina. Ele estava habituado com mulheres que diziam sim a todas suas exigências e se esforçavam por responder às suas expectativas antes mesmo que ele pudesse se dar ao trabalho de expressá-las. Ele nunca havia encontrado uma mulher que tivesse coragem de gritar com ele ou uma que se equiparasse a ele numa briga. Na verdade ele nunca discutia com ninguém. Nunca tinha tido que discutir. Discussões simplesmente não aconteciam com ele.

Isabella estava se sentindo imensamente, horrivelmente culpada e perturbada. Edward ainda estava sofrendo os efeitos secundários de um sério acidente e ela tinha perdido a paciência com ele. Como pudera fazer isso? Ela sempre tivera um temperamento equilibrado e uma natureza condescendente. O que acontecera com ela? Ao invés de calma, persuasiva e paciente, foi emocional e acusadora. Ele tinha parecido surpreso. Ela sabia que Edward não estava habituado a ser tratado aos gritos e não conseguia acreditar que tinha feito isso.

Respirando profundamente para se acalmar, ela o examinou. O coração dela saltava como se estivesse numa rede de acrobacia. O opulento cabelo bronze dele estava desgrenhado, seu perfil audacioso estava tenso, seus densos cílios negros desenhavam sombras sobre a pele sem brilho das maçãs do rosto. Excessivamente bonito, ele tinha um rude apelo masculino que fazia com que as mulheres o olhassem onde quer que fosse. Ele ainda a deixava sem fôlego. Da mesma forma que da primeira vez que ela o tinha visto, e a lembrança daquele dia, quatro anos atrás, a fez mergulhar de volta no tempo...

Falando em um telefone celular, Edward tinha atravessado a porta do movimentado salão onde ela trabalhava como esteticista júnior. Ao entrar, suas sobrancelhas cor de ébano ergueram-se, altivas e surpresas, enquanto ele apreendia o ambiente. Ela logo compreendera que, como outros antes, ele confundira o salão com um outro muito mais exclusivo que havia algumas portas adiante na rua. Naquela fração de segundo em que ele estava a ponto de virar-se e sair novamente, alguma coisa a impeliu adiante. Alguma coisa? O fato de que ele era tão estupendamente bonito que ela teria passado fome uma semana só para conseguir uma foto dele? Como explicar a necessidade inacreditavelmente poderosa de impedi-lo de sair de sua vida?

— Logo que terminar o telefonema vou cuidar de seu cabelo — sugeriu Isabella, plantando-se entre ele e a porta e esperando evitar que ele percebesse que havia se enganado.

Ele dirigiu a ela um rápido olhar perplexo, do tipo que demonstrava que ele na verdade nem a tinha visto e estava muito mais interessado na conversa ao telefone. Ela esperou que isso mudasse quando empunhasse as tesouras na frente dele. Na sua experiência, que ela reconhecia que era limitada, os homens bonitos tinham bastante consciência de serem bonitos e eram tão interessados quanto qualquer mulher em assegurar-se de que seu cabelo seria cortado exatamente segundo as suas exatas especificações.

— Faça o que precisa ser feito — disse Edward, impaciente.

Solicitado a dizer o que queria pela segunda vez, ele deu a ela uma orientação que parecia demonstrar que ele não esperava muito dela:

— É só aparar, nada mais.

Então ela apenas copiou o estilo conservador que o corte já tinha. Só de sentir seu viçoso cabelo bronze seus dedos vibraram. Quando ele pagou pelo serviço, ela solicitou com insistência que ele não deixasse de voltar. Ele tinha acabado de sair quando ela notou o cheque de valor alto que supôs que ele tivesse deixa do cair acidentalmente sobre a mesa. Ainda mais ansiosa, correu para a rua atrás dele.

— É apenas uma gorjeta — disse Edward, num tom de desagrado, quando ela tentou devolver o dinheiro. Ele a olhava de cima de sua alta estatura quando uma limusine longa parou atrás dele e um chofer uniformizado desceu para abrir a porta de trás.

— Mas é muito... — murmurou ela, desconcertada pela visão da limusine e pela gorjeta tão alta.

Dando de ombros com uma recusa imponente, Edward voltou-se e entrou no rico carro.

Isabella voltou para o presente e descobriu que enquanto ela vagava perdida em suas lembranças Edward conseguira voltar à cor natural e estava de pé novamente.

— Você pode ficar de pé? — perguntou Isabella, vendo-o guardar o telefone que acabava de usar.

— Vamos para casa — comunicou Edward, ignorando a pergunta.

Buscando apoio, Isabella olhou consternada para o médico.

— Dr. Lerther?

O homem grisalho dirigiu-lhe um sorriso constrangido.

— Não existe razão para seu marido permanecer na clínica.

— Claro... E o outro problema vai passar — afirmou Edward com total confiança.

"Vamos para casa". Para casa? Céus, onde seria a casa? Pega totalmente desprevenida para o que se seguiria, seguiu Edward até o elevador que os levou até o térreo. Lá lhe informaram que a mala que ela deixara na recepção já tinha sido guardada no carro que os esperava.

— Então... Onde você estava quando meu carro bateu ontem? — perguntou Edward um tanto secamente.

— Em Londres... bem... tenho um negócio lá — respondeu Isabella a meia voz, enquanto imaginava freneticamente o que fazer ou dizer a seguir, pois não tinha nada para seguiar. Nada era como achava que iria ser. Ele estava consciente, mas manquitolava e de alguma forma não era mais ele mesmo.

Uma limusine com vidros fume parou do lado de fora da clínica. Um chofer tirou o boné. Ela subiu e afundou em um confortável assento de couro. Lutou para não demonstrar seu espanto diante do luxo surpreendente do interior do carro.

— Há quanto tempo estamos casados? — Edward falou pausada e suavemente.

Sem olhar para ele, Isabella respirou profundamente.

— Acho que tudo será mais suave se eu não o pressionar com fatos...

Edward estendeu uma fina mão morena e apertou com seus dedos longos e seguros os dedos dela.

— Eu quero saber de tudo...

Surpreendida com a facilidade com a qual ele a havia tocado, Isabella não pôde evitar que seus dedos tremessem entre os dele.

— O Dr. Lerther disse que contar coisas que você não precisasse realmente saber iria apenas complicar...

— Deixe que eu decida o que preciso saber — frisou Edward sem hesitação.

— Acho que o Dr. Lerther tem em mente seus melhores interesses e não quero arriscar sua recuperação indo contra a recomendação dele — disse Isabella insegura e nervosa, pois pela primeira vez estava fisicamente perto dele.

— Isso não tem sentido.

— Em poucos dias você vai ter se lembrado de tudo por si mesmo — assinalou Isabella num rápido consolo, avaliando por quanto tempo mais àquela idéia iria confortá-lo. — Será melhor assim... muito melhor.

Em sua ansiedade de convencê-lo de que a paciência era a melhor opção, Isabella finalmente se atreveu a erguer os olhos. Seus olhos se cruzaram com os olhos verdes e brilhantes dele. Sentiu a boca ficar seca e o coração bater loucamente.

— E a curto prazo? — perguntou Edward em tom provocativo, com sua grave fala pausada.

Aquela deliciosa pronúncia rouca parecia fazer sua coluna vibrar sensitivamente até embaixo, criando uma reação em cadeia por todo seu corpo. O eletrizante brilho dos olhos dele quase paralisou-a. Sua mente estava em branco.

— A curto prazo? — ela repetiu como alguém que nunca tivesse ouvido essa expressão antes.

— Você e eu — explicou Edward com uma risada baixa que fez o rosto dela ruborizar enquanto Isabella olhava para ele com olhos que pareciam ao mesmo tempo anuviados e brilhantes. — O que eu faço com uma esposa da qual me esqueci?

— Você não precisa fazer nada. Basta confiar nela para cui... cuidar de você — gaguejou Isabella, lutando com todas as forças para ocultar sua embaraçosa falta de autocontrole em relação a ele. Por que ela estava aguardando por cada uma das palavras dele como uma escolar perdida de amor, por que sentia-se impressionada como uma fã de algum astro? Furiosa com a própria fraqueza, cogitou que seu papel devia ser o de uma amiga que dá apoio, nada mais nada menos. Mas a mera emoção de estar a sós com Edward parecia deixá-la fora de si.

— Cuidar de mim? — Edward a estudou fitando-a sob os cílios negros. Ela estava planejando cuidar dele? Ele achava que em toda sua vida jamais ouvira nada mais ingênuo ou ridículo. Mesmo assim ele não disse nada porque ela irradiava sinceridade e boas intenções.

— É para isso que estou aqui... — continuou Isabella, quase sem voz; suas cordas vocais estavam ameaçando traí-la! A proximidade dele e a confiança casual com que Edward a tocara estavam fazendo seu cérebro ter uma pane.

Logo que ela falou, Edward levantou uma das mãos para fazer o dedo indicador percorrer todo o suculento e macio lábio inferior rosa de Isabella, o que não contribuiu para baixar a temperatura dela. Na verdade, onde ele a tocava a pele parecia se retesar com uma sensação tão aguda que era quase dolorido experimentá-la. Encostando-se mais nele sem sequer perceber, Isabella deu um imperceptível suspiro, enquanto seus mamilos se enrijeceram, formando doloridos pontos distendidos sob a blusa.

— Você está tremendo — murmurou Edward com voz rouca. — Mas por que não? Essa é uma situação estimulante.

— O que você disse? — sussurrou Isabella, convencida de que havia ouvido mal.

— Uma esposa de que me esqueci... — gracejou Edward, observando-a com olhos brilhantes como uma esmeralda. — Uma mulher com quem devo ter partilhado muita intimidade, mas que aparece para mim nesse momento como uma completa estranha. É uma idéia sexualmente fascinante, _cara mia. _Como poderia deixar de ser?

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Esse Edward é terrivél... mais eu amo a Bella... Ela contou um pouco como foi que se conheceram... A determinação da Bella que é Bonita nessa historia... Ela quer ele vai lutar para ter nem que seja um curto espaço de tempo com ele... Só que a mentira tem perna curta... e a omissão também... Eu até a entendo... Ela o ama... e o quer por perto... Mas será que omitir a verdade é a forma certa de agir... O Edward pode não gostar dessa omissão... Então amores como eu sei que vocês estão curiosas... Eu vou postar mais um capitulo mais tarde... Então até lá... Robsteijooosss_

* * *

**_Respondendo:_**

_**annacaroll:** Oi Querida... Ela se apaixonou assim que o viu... A Bella é um amor... Ela vai sofrer... mais acredito que não é tanto assim... O Edward é intenso... e assim que ele conviver com ele, vai ser dificil deixar essa mulher escapar... Continue lendo essa historia é muito bonita... A Bella não sonsa não kkkk... Obrigada por ler e comentar amore... Beijooosss_

_**Joana Patricia:** Oi Querida... A Bella é meia louca... ela vai omitir o que realmente aconteceu... só para ter um tempo com o Edward... Essa ganhou meu respeito Rsrsrsrs... Obrigada por ler e comentar... Beijooosss_

_**leamchiele:** Oi Querida... Tenho certeza que você vai gostar ainda mais... obrigada por ler e comentar... Beijooosss_

_**Raffa:** Oi Querida... acompanhe você vai gostar... é uma otima historia... Obrigada por ler e comentar... Beijooosss_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Oi amores di mi vida... Espero que gostem desse capitulo... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_**

Uma golfada com forte sabor de culpa inundou a garganta de Isabella e subiu até seus cabelos.

Sexualmente fascinante? Isabella remexeu-se no assento. Uma mulher com quem ele tinha compartilha do tanta intimidade? Era natural que Edward fizesse essa suposição. Não podia ocorrer a ele que ela não havia sido uma esposa como as outras. Afinal seu compromisso quase quatro anos atrás tinha se estabelecido de forma bastante incomum.

— Você vê as coisas de um modo fantasioso — murmurou embaraçada, esforçando-se para não deixar transparecer quão desconfortável se sentia.

— Você fica vermelha como uma adolescente — observou Edward, direto e divertido.

— Absolutamente, apenas com você! — retrucou Isabella, enfurecida pela suspeita de que seu rosto estava quente o bastante para fritar ovos. O fato de enrubescer até a raiz dos cabelos quando se envergonhava tinha feito dela vítima de muitas piadas no colégio, quando adolescente. Felizmente esse problema fora superado, mas parecia que não com Edward.

— Nós não podemos estar casados há muito tempo — comentou Edward, tornando sua fala envolvente lenta e arrastada, enquanto se aproximava e a envolvia em seus braços.

— Não! — gritou Isabella, como se algum alarme tivesse disparado nela.

Um involuntário arreganhar de dentes apareceu no rosto esbelto e discretamente atraente de Edward ao perceber que, embora ela não fosse muito maior que uma boneca, tinha um temperamento extremamente firme.

— Não se preocupe... Acho que beijar minha esposa não vai me colocar de novo no hospital...

— Como pode ter certeza disso? — perguntou Isabella abruptamente, afastando um pouco mais a cabeça castanha para trás e para fora do alcance dele, embora sua vontade fosse lançar-se sobre ele, aproveitando a oportunidade que se apresentava. — Acho apenas que não deve haver beijos... ainda.

— _Non c'e _problema — ironizou Edward tranqüilamente, observando o ar de preocupação da esposa e divertindo-se com o medo dela de que a atividade sexual pudesse de alguma forma ser prejudicial à sua saúde. — Pense nisso como uma experiência útil. Poderia até trazer à tona lembranças perdidas, _bella mia._

— Edward...

Mas a ansiedade estava surgindo rapidamente: Isabella não queria detê-lo, não tinha força de vontade suficiente, não podia esperar para experimentar aquilo que antes lhe havia sido negado. E quando a esguia boca sensual dele sentiu o gosto da dela, todas as zonas eróticas dela arderam. Seu coração bateu com uma excitação louca e desgovernada.

Com os longos dedos deslizando pelos cabelos dela, ele inclinou a cabeça de Isabella para trás para beijar melhor sua boca. Ela se inclinou sobre o braço forte dele, dobrando a espinha da maneira mais encorajadora possível. Ele mergulhou a língua entre seus lábios prontamente abertos e colheu a doçura que havia neles com uma fome masculina tão vigorosa que a espantou. Seu corpo saltou quase em agonia, com as pulsações aceleradas e as terminações nervosas trepidando. Um calor ergueu-se bem no seu âmago. Impotente contra o próprio desejo, ela gemeu baixinho.

Freando com dificuldade uma longa aspiração inacabada, Edward a soltou. Com os cílios negros deixando entrever apenas um brilho verdes nos olhos, ele murmurou calmamente:

— Estamos em casa.

Sem fôlego e estonteada pela incomum explosão de paixão, Isabella abaixou a cabeça e tentou reassumir o controle de si mesma. Bem embaixo, em seu corpo, em um local privado sobre o qual não estava nem mesmo habituada a pensar, ela sentia uma grave dor de desapontamento. Havia sido arrebatada: Edward poderia ter feito amor com ela no assento de trás da limusine — e ele provavelmente sabia disso. Isabella sentia-se tão envergonhada por tê-lo encorajado que se perguntava como encará-lo novamente. Ela havia se comportado como uma fã sexualmente ansiosa deixada a sós com seu ídolo. No que, afinal, ela estava se metendo? Ele a havia aceitado em confiança e, para ser digna dessa confiança, precisava manter uma distância apropriada entre eles! Quando o chofer abriu a porta a seu lado, ela se arrastou apressadamente para fora do carro. Só então deu uma boa olha da a sua volta.

Em casa? Edward parecia morar em uma grande mansão de pedra isolada situada por uma cortina alta de muros. Um mordomo de meia-idade esperava ao lado da entrada imponente. O vasto saguão de chão de mármore era guarnecido com esculturas clássicas e mobília adornada. Ela ficou intimidada com o requinte e seus passos vacilaram.

— _Santo cielo..._

A exclamação indelicada de Edward fez Isabella se sentir tonta. Com o rosto muito carrancudo e perturbado, ele parecia estar olhando para a bela lareira de mármore. Uma constatação repentina sobreveio a ela. Edward havia se surpreendido com alguma coisa. Algo devia estar diferente ou pelo menos não estava como ele tinha previsto. Como pelo jeito ele não se lembrava do que exatamente havia mudado, sentia-se naturalmente desorientado, e, tratando-se de sua própria casa, isso devia ser muito mais desconcertante.

Percebendo que o mordomo a examinava com o canto do olho, Isabella correu em direção a Edward, enfiou a mão sem cerimônia em seu braço e se espichou para sussurrar:

— Vamos subir...

Ao mesmo tempo em que se perguntava por que um dos quadros favoritos de seu avô estaria dependurado ali, na casa de campo do neto, Edward reagiu àquele pequeno e sussurrante convite feminino da mesma forma que os machos fogosos o fazem há séculos. Esquecendo momentaneamente o enigma do quadro, sobreveio-lhe um desejo de tomar sua pequena esposa e beijá-la ardentemente — ela havia lido sua mente com acuidade. Seria assim que ele normalmente agia em relação a ela? Inquietou-se por ter que admitir que não fazia a menor idéia.

— Esqueci de uma coisa... Vá subindo — disse Isabella quando eles chegaram ao andar de cima.

Desvencilhando-se dele, ela tornou a descer apressadamente para falar com o mordomo.

— Sei que deve estar se perguntando quem sou eu — começou Isabella, pouco à vontade. — Você é...

— Eleazar, _signorina_. Eu cuido da casa, e a senhorita é hóspede do Sr. Cullen — respondeu o ancião suavemente.

— Não exatamente... Eu sou... a esposa de Edward, Isabella — explicou murmurando em tom conciliador.

Apesar de treinado para a discrição total, Eleazar não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa.

— Por favor, providencie para que nenhuma chamada telefônica, pessoal ou de negócios seja transmitida a meu marido.

Eleazar se aprumou. Seus lábios entretanto remexiam-se ansiosamente.

— Não deixe de seguir minha instrução — acrescentou Isabella sacudindo a cabeça.

Quando ela subiu novamente, Edward a avaliou com um olhar penetrante e depois, com uma expressão decidida, curvou-se e arrebatou-a, erguendo-a nos braços.

— Edward — reclamou Isabella, absolutamente surpresa e confusa. — O que... pensa que está fazendo?

Dando largos passos, Edward soltou uma vigorosa e sensual gargalhada e empurrou habilmente com o ombro a porta da suíte principal.

— Estou me assegurando de que as instruções que você deu há pouco a Eleazar, a respeito do jantar, ou seja, lá o que for... não vão nos interromper novamente!

— Por favor, coloque-me no chão... — ordenou Isabella com uma urgência nervosa. — Você devia estar repousando, Edward.

Edward a fez descer, com extremo cuidado, sobre uma pesada cama.

— Tenho toda a intenção de fazer isso... mas só que com uma companhia, _cara._

Isabella rolou para o outro lado e saiu da cama. Seu rosto estava intensamente rosado.

— Mas desse modo você não iria repousar... Com os longos dedos ele soltou rápido o nó da gravata de seda, retirou-a e livrou-se dela. Seus olhos, que brilhavam intensamente, chamejaram na direção dela num claro desafio.

— Não é preciso que eu me lembre dos últimos cinco anos para saber que não sou um sujeito dado a ficar sem fazer nada. Se não estou trabalhando, preciso de alguma atividade...

— Mas não isso — cortou Isabella, resfolegando. — Você apenas está pensando que deseja dormir comigo, mas na realidade... você não quer. O que deseja apenas é tornar-me mais familiar para você...

— Não posso acreditar que tenha casado com uma mulher que faz uma peça teatral de três atos em torno de sexo — disse Edward incisivo e com escárnio.

— Estou apenas tentando ajudar. — Isabella apertava as mãos em um gesto que revelava involuntariamente sua tensão. — Isso não é o que você precisa exatamente nesse momento...

— Deixe que eu decida.

Em seguida, Edward ficou quieto, e seus olhos brilhantes não mais pareciam fixá-la. Sua boca sensual se retorceu e depois se imobilizou com uma expressão severa.

— O que foi? — perguntou Isabella, preocupada.

Edward olhou de novo para ela. Seus olhos verdes pareciam atordoados, desolados e amargos, e as rígidas maçãs do rosto sobressaíam sob a pele empalidecida.

— Clemente, meu avô, morreu. E por isso que aquele quadro de Matisse está aqui em casa ao invés de no Castello... certo?

Enquanto ele falava Isabella também perdeu a cor.

— Não vá se recusar a me falar sobre esse assunto — advertiu Edward friamente.

Lágrimas surgiram involuntariamente nos olhos consternados de Isabella e ela assentiu com uma dolorosa relutância.

— Sim, eu sinto muito... Seu avô morreu quatro anos atrás.

— Como foi que ele morreu? — perguntou Edward.

— Um ataque cardíaco, creio que fulminante — afirmou Isabella, agradecendo a Deus porque pelo menos isso ela sabia, e rezando para que ele não exigisse mais detalhes.

Edward voltou-se e afastou-se dela, caminhando em direção às altas janelas. Seus ombros fortes pareciam tensionados sob o tecido caro do paletó. Ele a estava deixando de fora e ela sabia disso. Mentalmente, ele a havia feito desaparecer de sua presença, como se tivesse batido uma porta na sua cara.

— Edward... — murmurou Isabella, com uma compaixão que tinha medo de demonstrar.

— Vá verificar o menu do jantar — aconselhou ele secamente.

O olhar preocupado dela faiscou e ela se ergueu.

— Pouco me importa agora esse tipo de detalhe. Não me coloque fora disso. Eu era extremamente apegada à minha avó e fiquei completamente desorientada quando ela morreu...

— Algumas pessoas preferem não ficar exibindo por aí seus sentimentos íntimos — retrucou ele, asperamente.

— Está bem, está bem! — Isabella ergueu os braços num gesto de desistência, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas diante da veemência dele.

Com o rosto pálido e enrijecido de transtorno, já que ele não poderia ter rejeitado mais acintosamente sua tentativa de confortá-lo, ela se virou para sair do quarto.

Então, o que você anda fazendo?, Perguntou uma vozinha velhaca dentro da cabeça de Edward. Dando pontapés em filhotes? Vencendo com folga um torneio escolar?

Eleazar estava ali, no corredor. Com ele havia um outro homem carregando a mala dela. Isabella se deteve repentinamente.

— _Signora_. — Com uma delicada inclinação da cabeça, o mordomo abriu a porta do quarto ao lado e posicionou-se para que ela pudesse entrar primeiro.

Um quarto para cada um, pensou Isabella, piscando diante da magnificência da mobília e do espaço impressionante do ambiente. Como se não fosse apropriado que maridos e esposas ricos compartilhassem o mesmo quarto. Ora, isso poderia ter sido mesmo embaraçoso, pensou consigo mesma. Quando deu uma olhada em seu reflexo em um elegante e inconveniente espelho de corpo inteiro, ela pôde ver que seus olhos ainda reluziam, denunciando um estúpido e fraco choro! Como pôde deixar que uma palavra dura de Edward a transformasse assim numa débil lacrimejante?

Suspirando profundamente, Isabella tentou se acalmar e seguiu Eleazar para fora do quarto.

— Eu gostaria de fazer um passeio pela casa — disse-lhe com um sorriso amigável, sabendo que isso era necessário. Ela não poderia fingir que estivera morando na residência de Edward se não a conhecesse. Mesmo assim, as mentiras que ela havia assumido com tão pouca premeditação estavam começando a enervar Isabella. Dentro de uns dois dias, refletiu, Edward certamente iria recuperar a memória e não teria mais necessidade dela. Iria ele apreciar o fato de ela ter procurado ajudá-lo?

Eleazar era muito detalhista. Ele teria ficado feliz em mostrar a ela o interior de cada armário. Isabella o apressou, passando rápido de um cômodo para o outro, assombrada com o tamanho da casa, estupefata com o extremo requinte da mobília e a formalidade dos empregados, mas encantada com as muitas pinturas emolduradas. Na cozinha do subsolo ela conheceu o chefe de cozinha, mas demonstrou mais consternação que aprovação ao saber que exatamente o mesmo menu era alternado periodicamente todos os anos. Intuindo a probabilidade de uma maior liberda de gastronômica, o chefe francês beijou a mão dela, correu para o jardim dos fundos, colheu um botão de rosa amarelo vibrante e, voltando, ofereceu-o a ela.

Rindo, Isabella enfiou o botão no cabelo e dirigiu-se novamente para o andar de cima para descansar um pouco antes do jantar.

As poucas coisas que trouxera na mala já tinham sido arrumadas no guarda-roupa, e ela precisou procurar nas gavetas uma roupa para trocar. A ducha no banheiro da suíte foi deliciosa, com jatos d'água múltiplos. Sorrindo com esse luxo ao qual não estava habituada e enrolada em uma grande toalha felpuda, ela andou descalça para fora do banheiro.

Edward estava no quarto, esperando por ela. Ela se deteve num movimento abrupto, com os olhos confusos percebendo a porta aberta que evidentemente se conectava com o quarto dele.

— _Dio mio... _Essa rosa me agrada — murmurou Edward suavemente.

Isabella fez um movimento tímido com a mão em direção ao botão que ela havia recolocado no cabelo.

— Seu chefe de cozinha me ofereceu...

Edward havia trocado seu terno de trabalho por uma calça preta de corte impecável e uma camisa esporte azul. Ele parecia tão categoricamente esplêndido que ela não conseguia parar de admirá-lo. O ardente apelo sexual moreno dele atingiu-a como uma onda tem pestuosa e arrebatou-a fortemente.

A consciência da própria pele nua sob a toalha fez com que Isabella fosse tomada por uma penosa timi dez. Ela estava envergonhada pelas protuberâncias de seus seios fartos, sob o tecido felpudo, mas quan do deparou com o olhar brilhante e ardoroso de Edward seu embaraço foi diluído pela força da própria reação àquela irresistível masculinidade. O formigamento em sua pélvis se intensificou em uma explosão de desavergonhada quentura e suas pernas tremeram. Ela não conseguia se mover, não conseguia sequer pensar em alguma coisa para dizer.

A atmosfera estava elétrica.

— Eu quero você, _cara mia _— murmurou Edward.

Aquela confissão provocou em Isabella um extravasamento de prazer e dor. Ela já havia nutrido antes fantasias secretas sobre esse momento mágico. O momento em que Edward iria milagrosamente deixar de lado toda a formalidade e vê-la como uma mulher desejável. O que antes havia sido seu sonho mais fervoroso estava nesse momento acontecendo. Edward estava dizendo que a queria e em todos seus sonhos ela havia sempre se atirado sobre ele numa retribuição prazerosa. Só que nas circunstâncias atuais esse não era um deleite que ela pudesse permitir a si mesma.

Não era ela realmente que Edward queria, Isabella procurou lembrar a si mesma com uma dolorosa relutância. Ele estava expressando um desejo natural por uma mulher que na realidade era uma ilusão: sua esposa, a mulher com quem acreditava ter um casamento normal e em quem ele compreensivelmente achava que podia confiar. Mas ela não era essa esposa. Era apenas alguém a quem Edward uma vez havia pago para realizar uma cerimônia de casamento com ele, alguém por quem ele não se interessava pessoalmente. E como se tudo isso não fosse suficiente, ela era também inferior em termos de _status _e sucesso.

Tentando entender o ar de desespero que ela mostrava em seu rosto, Edward tinha a testa franzida quando ele procurou tocá-la.

— Isabella...

— Nós não temos esse tipo de relacionamento — objetou Isabella com a respiração entrecortada.

Ignorando seu ligeiro passo atrás, Edward segurou os pulsos dela com seus longos dedos, impedindo-a de recuar.

— Eu não compreendo...

— Olhe, não é nada sério e certamente nada para se preocupar a respeito. Mas apenas entenda, eu na verdade não tenho muito valor na sua vida. Quando você recuperar a memória vai se lembrar disso e me agradecer por ter lhe avisado...

Edward se conteve. Olhava-a de cima com seus olhos brilhantes, que deixaram de ser inquisidores e se afinaram com suspeita.

— O que você fez para que eu devesse tratá-la dessa forma?

Confusa com a reação dele, Isabella ficou tão consternada que empalideceu.

— Eu não fiz nada!

Edward parecia ter esquecido a própria força, pois com o ímpeto com que a segurava arriscava-se a quebrar os delicados ossos do pulso, o que a fez soltar um gemido de desconforto.

— Você está me machucando... Imediatamente ele a largou, preocupado, pedindo desculpas, mas o que falou em seguida tornou claro que o assunto não seria facilmente deixado de lado.

— Explique o que quis dizer sobre não ter muito valor em minha vida.

— Apenas que fica tão ocupado com seu trabalho que quase não se dá conta de minha presença — murmurou Isabella com voz fraca.

— Se você foi infiel não faça disso um mistério — Edward disse com sua fala arrastada, numa brandura mordaz. — Apenas arrume sua mala e saia da minha vida de novo.

— Não seja ridículo! É claro que não fui infiel!

— Nós, os Cullen, temos o hábito de casar com mulheres levianas — escarneceu Edward com uma crueza que era inteiramente desconhecida para ela, mas que continha uma impressionante carga de presságio. — Mas não perdemos tempo em nos divorciar delas.

— Vou me lembrar disso — disse Isabella, esforçando-se em vão para dar um sorriso despreocupado antes de sumir de novo dentro do banheiro.

Edward recuou um passo, desnorteado. Sua mente aguçada estava agitada com rápidas e furiosas perguntas.

"Nós não temos esse tipo de relacionamento. "Eu não tenho muito valor na sua vida." "Você fica tão ocupado com seu trabalho que quase não nota a minha presença."

Que tipo de casamento era aquele em que, embora sendo ambos jovens, eles já estavam ocupando quartos separados? Isso teria sido escolha dele? Isabella tinha dado a entender que o relacionamento deles era da forma que ele queria que fosse. Ele estava irritado com as conclusões que estava sendo forçado a tirar. A idéia de fracasso não existia para ele. O instinto sempre o havia feito lutar pela perfeição em todas as facetas de sua vida. Entretanto seu casamento parecia estar em dificuldades. Sem nenhum aparente desejo de censurá-lo ou desafiá-lo, sua esposa o havia retratado como um marido viciado em trabalho e indiferente às necessidades dela. Ele também tinha dificuldade em acreditar que raramente dormia com ela. Mas o que mais podia pensar?

Isabella se vestiu. Ela colocou uma descontraída saia preta que terminava muitos centímetros acima dos joelhos, combinando com um top justo verde amarrado com laços. Tendo consultado o relógio, telefonou para o celular de sua irmã.

— Estive pensando em você o dia inteiro... Como está Edward? — perguntou Alice ansiosamente.

— No geral ele está bem, mas a pancada na cabeça lhe causou alguns problemas. Ele não é o mesmo inteiramente.

— O que quer dizer?

— Que, por enquanto, eu estou sendo útil aqui... E apenas como uma amiga — Isabella se apressou em acrescentar.

Nesses últimos quatro anos, ela não havia contado à irmã a verdade a respeito de seu casamento. Tivera medo de que se o fizesse Alice perderia o respeito tanto por ela como pela instituição do casamento. O que havia parecido uma mentira inofensiva aos ouvidos sensíveis de uma garota de 13 anos, agora pareceria muito mais desonesto e menos perdoável. Mas sabia que não podia permitir que a irmã mais nova continuasse acreditando que tivesse contribuído de alguma forma para o fim de seu casamento.

— O que exatamente está errado com ele? Isabella tomou fôlego e explicou rapidamente.

— Você sabe o que isso significa? — exclamou Alice. — Isso vai dar a você e Edward uma chance de um recomeço totalmente novo!

— Não há possibilidade de nada semelhante. — Isabella suspirou, com o rosto se anuviando de apreensão. — Eu apenas quero ajudá-lo... só isso.

Quando ela desceu as escadas, Eleazar a conduziu para a sala de jantar iluminada por velas onde a mesa cintilava com louça de cristal transparente e talheres de prata maciça. Lírios frescos com pétalas lisas e brancas como neve ornamentavam a madeira polida.

— A mesa está simplesmente linda — dizia Isabella ao mordomo quando Edward entrou.

— Estamos comemorando alguma coisa? — perguntou.

Isabella ficou cor-de-rosa e pegou seu copo de vinho com a mão trêmula.

— Sua saída do hospital.

— Eu proponho um tema de conversa seguro — disse a ela. — Fale-me de sua família.

Isabella realmente não via problema em falar de suas origens com ele.

— Não há muito a ser dito sobre minha família...

— Seus pais? — Insistindo no tema, Edward se aco modou em sua cadeira com um ar de expectativa.

— Eles morreram... num acidente de carro na França quando eu tinha 16 anos — explicou Isabella num tom grave. — Minha irmã Alice tinha 11 anos.

Edward franziu o semblante.

— Quem assumiu o cuidado de vocês?

— Passamos a morar com um primo de meu pai. Isabella não via necessidade de sobrecarregá-lo com a realidade sobre como aquela solução havia sido infeliz e durado pouco.

— Alice está no colegial agora.

— Aqui na Suíça? Isabella se aprumou.

— Não. Na Inglaterra.

— Não tem outros parentes?

— Não. Minha avó praticamente me criou — disse voluntariamente. — Ela era italiana e quando eu era criança ela morava conosco, e por isso aprendi um pouco da língua.

— Entretanto você não fala em italiano comigo — censurou Edward, mas seus olhos verdes a estavam perdoando porque ela havia estabelecido um vínculo que ele respeitava entre a origem deles dois.

Ela se encolheu.

— Eu entendo muito mais do que posso falar...

— Tudo é uma questão de praticar — sentenciou Edward, convicto.

— Não — insistiu Isabella, erguendo o queixo teimosamente e com uma expressão chorosa nos olhos. — Você uma vez riu às gargalhadas do meu italiano! Você disse que eu parecia uma camponesa porque usava muitas palavras que não se usa mais.

— Eu estava certamente brincando com você, _cara _— respondeu Edward divertido e satisfeito com o fato de ela ter esquecido sua decisão de não falar do passado.

— Nós tivemos uma pequena discussão — ela admitiu, séria. — Mas não quero falar sobre isso.

Era melhor ficar calada do que se arriscar a dar a ele uma impressão errada, decidiu Isabella apreensiva. Então ela se concentrou em comer e a comida estava deliciosa. Eleazar encheu seu copo de vinho por pelo menos três vezes. Ela recusou o café e disse que ia se deitar cedo porque estava cansada.

— Mal passa das oito — assinalou Edward gentilmente.

— Nunca fico acordada até tarde — respondeu Isabella secamente e levantou-se.

Edward empurrou a cadeira e levantou-se. Quando Isabella passou perto dele, ele segurou suas mãos.

— Uma pergunta você tem que me responder...

— Não... não fale assim — murmurou Isabella preocupada.

Os olhos dele fixaram os dela com um brilho duro de diamante, exigindo que ela não escapasse.

— De quem foi a idéia de usarmos quartos separados?

Isabella engoliu em seco.

— Sua... — respondeu, acreditando que essa era a única resposta razoável que poderia dar.

Um sorriso caloroso se desenhou na bela boca de Edward. O coração dela bateu como se fosse um pássaro preso numa armadilha. Ele largou suas mãos e ela se afastou, com os joelhos cambaleantes.

— Boa noite — sussurrou rápido e fugiu dali. Dez minutos depois, com os dentes escovados e o rosto já sem maquiagem, ela apagou a luz. Mergulhou na cama suntuosa com um suspiro reconfortante. Mas sua adrenalina ainda estava alta demais para permitir que relaxasse e dormisse e pensamentos incansáveis remoíam o passado, seus encontros iniciais com Edward.

Ela havia se apaixonado por um homem com quem nunca sequer tivera um encontro. Cerca de uma vez por mês ele voltava ao salão onde ela trabalhava. Logo depois da primeira visita dele, como a limusine e o valor da gorjeta haviam sido notados, a estilista sênior mais antiga insistira em tomar o lugar de Isabella. Para surpresa e contentamento de Isabella, o próprio Edward tinha se negado a mudar, pedindo para ser atendido por ela.

— Você se lembrava do meu nome? — perguntou Isabella.

— Eu descrevi você.

— Como? — ela se apressou em perguntar com uma curiosidade indisfarçável.

— Você sempre fala muito?

— Se me disser como me descreveu, ficarei calada — prometeu.

— Muito pequena, com lábios cor de púrpura, botas altas.

Ela ficou emocionada com aquele retrato, mas depois de cinco minutos esqueceu sua promessa de manter silêncio e logo se aplicou em descobrir que idade ele tinha e se era casado ou não. Nas vezes seguintes não seria verdade dizer que ele conversou com ela, mas pelo menos não se esquivou de suas perguntas. Isabella procurou conhecê-lo deixando-se conhecer também. Ela lhe perguntou o que ele fazia para viver.

— Trabalho em um banco — foi a resposta.

Muito tempo depois ela notou quase que acidentalmente o nome Cullen no título de um artigo na sessão de negócios de um jornal de domingo. O artigo lhe revelou que ao invés de meramente trabalhar num banco, Edward era dono de um.

No dia em que o ouviu lamentar sobre o testamento do avô e a possível perda da residência da família, que ele parecia amar tanto, ela entrou na conversa de Edward por puro impulso e ofereceu-se como "falsa" esposa. Interrompendo a conversa telefônica, ele a observou incrédulo.

— Bem, por que não? — continuou ela, com o rosto vermelho pelo próprio atrevimento, mas mesmo assim ansiosa pela chance de fazer alguma coisa por ele. Na verdade, qualquer coisa que o fizesse mais propenso a prestar atenção nela e, talvez, até gostar dela.

— Deve haver mil razões para esse "não" — refutou Edward numa sentença fria.

— Provavelmente porque você é um homem cauteloso demais, o que torna as coisas muito complicadas — assinalou ela, gentilmente. — Mas se trata de um problema simples. Você precisa de uma falsa esposa para manter a propriedade de sua casa, e eu resolveria isso...

— Eu me recuso a discutir essa questão com você. Você se intrometeu numa conversa pessoal.

— Talvez deva pedir ajuda a uma de suas amigas e deixar de se comportar de um modo tão altivo — sugeriu Isabella.

— Onde aprendeu a falar italiano assim, como uma camponesa?

— Como o quê? O que há de errado com meu italiano? — ela atirou de volta, perturbada com o insulto que ele teria pretendido fazer.

Edward começou a rir.

— Você usa palavras arcaicas e expressões que...

— Só às vezes — disse Isabella furiosa. — Você é incrivelmente rude!

— Você interrompeu uma conversa confidencial e me fez uma proposta ultrajante. O que esperava?

— Eu estava me oferecendo para ajudar você...

— E por quê? Nós não passamos de estranhos — disse Edward, escarnecedor.

Ferida, ela apenas abaixou a cabeça e deu de ombros, concordando.

— Desculpe-me pelo que disse...

— Não parece atraente assim amuada...

Isabella ergueu a cabeça com uma rapidez surpreendente.

— E o que você acha atraente em mim? — pressionou ela, esperançosa e muito pouco sutil nos seus 19 anos.

— Nada — informou Edward secamente.

— Ora, vamos... Você não está sendo sincero... Deve haver alguma coisa razoável em alguma parte de mim — disse com jeito persuasivo.

Observando-o no espelho ela o viu sorrir. Aquele raro e altamente carismático sorriso que fazia as palmas de sua mão suarem. Mas ele ainda se recusava a ser ajudado. Três dias depois Edward lhe telefonou quando estava no trabalho e pediu para ela almoçar com ele em um hotel.

— Assunto de negócios — esclareceu, antes que ela fizesse uma idéia errada.

— Não estou com roupas adequadas — ela admitiu alegremente.

Quando Edward especificou os termos do contrato de casamento de conveniência que ela mesma havia sugerido, parecia se portar terrivelmente como um homem de negócios. Ele a fez perder o apetite e ela quase não comeu. Edward expressou seu desejo de compensá-la por lhe fazer esse favor. Isabella refutou, dizendo que se recusava a ser paga por isso. Então ele propôs uma quantia que lhe tirou o fôlego.

— Pense bem e discutiremos isso da próxima vez que nos virmos...

— Escute, se eu estivesse querendo dinheiro, não teria me oferecido para fazer isso. Não seria certo receber dinheiro para participar de uma cerimônia de casamento. Quero dizer... tudo que você deseja é manter a casa que pertenceu a sua família por gerações e não tem sentido você ter que pagar a mim ou a qualquer pessoa para isso!

Edward a examinou friamente.

— Eu não quero entrar em assuntos pessoais, mas você vive numa situação financeira muito restrita e provavelmente tem pouca esperança de melhorar...

— Isso é uma questão de ponto de vista.

— Uma injeção financeira daria a você possibilidades que nunca teve antes. Poderia voltar a estudar...

Isabella olhou-o como se não gostasse da idéia.

— Não, obrigada. Para mim já basta o que estudei. Não se trata de eu ter sido obrigada a fazer o que faço, entende? Eu sempre quis ser cabeleireira, adoro isso!

— Você devia levar adiante seus estudos — continuou Edward, como se ela nem tivesse falado. — Expandir seus horizontes, ser mais ambiciosa.

— Você me namoraria se eu fosse para a faculdade? — perguntou Isabella de repente esperançosa. — Acho que você não ia querer esperar tanto tempo...

— Não seja irreverente. Eu apenas estava tentando lhe dar alguns conselhos.

— E querendo me tentar com seu dinheiro.

E ele a havia tentado com êxito, porquenos dias que se seguiram ela descobriu que podia mudar sua vida e a de sua irmã da água para o vinho com apenas uma fração da grande soma que ele havia mencionado. Se encontrasse um apartamento num lugar melhor, poderia afastar Alice do grupo de desordeiros com quem andava saindo. Se abrisse um pequeno salão de cabeleireiro do qual fosse a dona, poderia fazer seu próprio horário de trabalho e ficar mais tempo em casa com Alice. Finalmente ela concordou em aceitar um décimo da quantia que ele queria lhe dar. Estava seduzida pela idéia do quanto poderia fazer com aquele dinheiro e só depois de ter aceitado o cheque é que compreendeu que com isso perdera o respeito.

Enquanto tratava de abafar um suspiro por um passado que não podia ser mudado, a mente de Isabella retornou ao presente. E ela foi então brutalmente tirada de sua sonolência pelo barulho de uma porta se abrindo. Um segundo depois a luz iluminava o quarto. Atordoada e piscando seguidamente, ela enxergou Edward e forçou sua mente a ficar alerta novamente.

Antes que tivesse conseguido, entretanto, uma mão segurou a ponta do lençol e puxou-o de seu corpo reclinado. Ela deixou escapar um pequeno grito que misturava espanto e humilhação. Edward se curvou e tomou-a nos braços como se fosse um embrulho que tivesse vindo apanhar.

— O que você está fazendo? — exclamou ela em voz aguda.

— De agora em diante, partilhamos a mesma cama, minha cara — disse Edward, dirigindo-se de volta para seu quarto com ela nos braços.

— Não acho que seja uma boa idéia — murmurou Isabella arquejante.

* * *

_E AI? Gostaram? Esse Edward Desmemoriado é demias... adoro ele.. parece até outro... mais cavalheiro... mais humano...Só acho que a Bella deveria dar um fora dai enquanto é tempo... mais ao mesmo tempo torço para que ela fiquersrsrs... Comentem amores... Até Sabado... se der posto antes... Robsteijooosss_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Oi amores di mi vida... Eu estou postando esse capitulo bem fofo para vocês... Bella e Edward em um momento pleno... A felicidade habita nos dois... Mais até quando?... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos la embaixo¬_**

Edward colocou Isabella sobre sua cama.

Ele desabotoou a camisa e começou a tirar os sapatos. Ela parou de respirar, dizendo a si mesma para não olhar, mas sabia que iria. Tinha 23 anos e nunca vira um homem despido. Ela também nunca havia estado sozinha num quarto com um homem. Por quê? Ela era virgem. Costumava pensar que ainda era virgem porque tinha encontrado Edward primeiro e se habituara a querer aquilo que não podia ter.

Aos 19 havia descoberto que o desejo físico podia se sobrepor a qualquer pensamento e mesmo ao orgulho. Edward podia não ter reagido a ela da mesma forma, mas Isabella nunca esquecera a força poderosa e estimulante de sua reação a ele. Todos os rapazes que entraram em sua vida depois dele haviam sido com parados com ele. Ela queria sentir o que sentia por Edward e havia se tornado exigente.

— Vou tomar uma ducha, _bella mia..._

Com o rosto vermelho, ela desviou sua atenção da vibrante fatia de peito moreno e musculoso que aparecia pela camisa entreaberta.

— Eu não sou bela... Não me chame assim — murmurou.

Edward apoiou um dos joelhos na cama. Seus olhos verdes e brilhantes pareciam risonhos quando fixaram os olhos dela.

— Se eu falo que você é bonita, você é...

— Mas...

— Você tem um corpo celestial...

— Sou baixinha...

— Mas o que tem dentro do espaço de sua altura é de excepcional qualidade. Continua dentro de mim o ímpeto irresistível que eu sentia de tomá-la em meus braços e colocá-la sobre a cama mais próxima... e agora você está aqui.

Edward se afastou da cama e desceu o fecho éclair de sua calça bem cortada.

— Você devia estar repousando... — disse Isabella travando uma batalha com sua consciência e desviando os olhos envergonhada do próprio desejo de acompanhar os movimentos dele. — Eu devia estar em meu quarto...

— Durma, então, e pare de reclamar! — disse Edward, rindo.

Ele estava sorrindo. Parecia feliz de uma forma que ela não conhecia. Ela mudou de idéia e disse a si mesma que não havia mal algum em partilhar a mesma cama. Mas e se ele rolasse na cama durante a noite e... e se tornasse amoroso com ela? Ela seria capaz de resistir? Tinha certeza de que não ia querer resistir.

Entretanto, advertiu-lhe uma voz interior, Edward logo recuperaria a memória, e se algo físico acontecesse entre eles antes, como ele ia se sentir depois? Era um homem solteiro sofisticado e o sexo não devia ser algo muito sério para ele. Se ela agisse de forma irracional, Edward pensaria que não tinha muito significado para ela também.

— Ainda está acordada, _cara?_

Ao som daquela voz pausada e profunda, Isabella puxou a cabeça para fora do travesseiro e o olhou com atenção por cima do lençol.

Com apenas uma toalha à cintura do corpo moreno e insinuante e com gotas d'água cristalinas ainda cintilando sobre os pêlos escuros e crespos do peito musculoso, Edward a observou de forma meticulosa e calma. Ela assentiu lentamente com a cabeça. Ele se sentou ao lado dela, na cama, e o coração de Isabella começou a bater com tanta força que ela pensou que estivesse a ponto de ter um ataque de pânico. Ele foi puxando o lençol pouco a pouco enquanto ela segurava a respiração.

— Eu quero ver você — ele lhe disse quase secamente.

A boca de Isabella formigou pelo simples pensamento de sentir a boca de Edward junto à sua.

— Eu quero ver você toda... — completou ele com voz rouca.

Ela ia dizer não, na verdade faltava apenas acabar de abrir a boca para, reunindo todas suas defesas, dizer não para aquilo que ela mesma desejava, quando então o desastre aconteceu: ela deparou com o brilho verde dos olhos dele e sua consciência se desvaneceu.

— Edward...

— Eu gosto do modo como diz meu nome.

Ele se inclinou e saboreou a boca rosada de um jeito devastador. A língua dele abriu caminho entre seus lábios. E penetrou ali profundamente, numa exploração segura. Ela emitiu um som baixo de resposta exaurida enquanto suas mãos se erguiam para mergulhar dentro do profundo cabelo dele e puxá-lo para perto.

— Você tem uma boca maravilhosa — ele falou com voz rouca, puxando-a para cima em seus braços e para junto de suas coxas afastadas.

— Nós não podemos fazer isso... — ela alertou trêmula. — Nós simplesmente não podemos.

— Olhe para mim... — convidou Edward em um tom denso, enquanto seus dedos ágeis abriam os pequenos botões de pérola, provocantes, ao longo da camisola dela.

Ele afastou o tecido para pôr completamente à mostra os seios fartos.

— _Santo cielo... _você é esplêndida.

Ela estava intensamente enrubescida. Ele brincou com os mamilos retesados, cor de framboesa, que coroavam os seios polpudos. O coração dela batia tão rapidamente que parecia estar na garganta. Sentia-se simultaneamente envergonhada, embaraçada e emocionada pelo toque dele. Emitindo um som grave de apreciação, Edward abaixou a cabeça bronze e orgulhosa e, apanhando um dos tenros mamilos com a boca, mordiscou-o com os dentes e a língua.

— Oh... — exclamou ela involuntariamente.

Era como se um choque sensual engolfasse seu corpo despreparado. Enquanto uma deliciosa sensação que misturava prazer e dor corria do topo sensível de seu peito até um lugar secreto entre as coxas, ela se esticava e se contraía em meio à respiração audível. Seu pescoço se esticou e sua cabeça tombou para trás, sobre o braço dele, num movimento de entrega.

— Desde que pus meus olhos em você lá na clínica, fiquei pensando em você na minha cama. Foi um desejo instantâneo... — confidenciou Edward, com espetaculares olhos brilhantes esquadrinhando o corpo dela com um forte ardor masculino. — Foi assim da primeira vez em que a vi?

— Você nunca contou — murmurou ela, enfiando o rosto no ombro dele e ocultando-o ali.

— Então eu não compartilho todos meus pensamentos com você?

— Não...

Ele colocou as costas dela sobre o travesseiro de modo que pudesse olhá-la e de novo beijou-a longa e intensamente. O núcleo de calor que ela sentia na cavidade de sua barriga pareceu incendiar-se, fazendo com que seus quadris se movessem inquietos contra o colchão.

— Você está quente por minha causa, _bella mia _— falou Edward com satisfação.

Não havia como negar isso. Ela sentia o próprio corpo retesado e terrivelmente sensível. O sentimento era avassalador. Nunca sentira nada tão forte quanto as sensações que ele a fazia experimentar e aquela intensidade tornava a sedução completa. Ela não conseguia pensar, só sentir. Ardendo com uma obscura dor de frustração, ela fez seu corpo se aproximar mais do dele com uma necessidade que não podia controlar.

— Não tenha tanta pressa... — falou ele numa voz baixa e sensual e fez suas mãos hábeis deslizarem para baixo, até os quadris dela, para remover a camisola. Os olhos faiscantes dele, parecendo famintos, esquadrinharam suas curvas polpudas e se centraram no emaranhado de cachos castanhos no meio de suas coxas.

Levantando-se, ele deixou cair a toalha úmida que tinha na cintura. Os olhos dela se arregalaram e ela engoliu em seco porque ele estava flagrantemente excitado. Ele tinha a magnificência flexível e o poder muscular de um atleta nato. Sem se importar com a nudez, ele voltou para a cama, para juntar-se a ela. A expectativa se apossou dela como uma chuva de faíscas que a acendiam por dentro, mas ela ainda não conseguia enfrentar o olhar ardente dele.

— Eu quero você — ele pronunciou com voz rouca, devorando com a ânsia da própria boca a boca intumescida de Isabella. A invasão erótica da língua dele a enfraqueceu, submetendo-a a uma tempestade da fervente sexualidade.

— Quero atormentá-la de prazer...

Ela exultou com o peso do rígido corpo masculino nu contra o dela e quando ele comprimiu-lhe as curvas suaves sob o torso poderoso, envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços. Ela continuava ansiando cada vez mais pela devastadora boca de Edward. Cada beijo trazia muito mais do que um dia havia sonhado. Estava perdida num mundo obscuro de sensualidade que era completamente novo para ela. Respirava em arfadas curtas e rápidas. A atenção experiente que ele dava aos sensíveis bicos dos seios era mais estimulante do que Isabella podia suportar, ela se retorcia e se virava, pequenos gritos baixos brotavam de sua garganta.

— Eu gosto de ficar olhando você... — confessou Edward.

A forte sensação de plenitude dolorosa entre suas coxas fez com que ela se contorcesse. Ele a tocou onde ela nunca havia sido tocada antes. Ele descobriu o úmido núcleo dela e descortinou a entrada dilatada, provocando um gemido de súplica nos lábios entreabertos. Ela estava se incendiando, contorcendo-se. Tomado por um desejo impetuoso, ele a havia desvendado em seu íntimo.

— Edward... por favor — soluçou ela.

Ele a fez ficar louca. Presa por aquela sedução ardente, ela estava indefesa e fora de controle. Ondas de calor latejante fluíam nela. Ele a inclinou para trás e mergulhou então no seu cerne úmido e liso.

— Você é tão apertadinha, _cara mia... _— ele murmurou com um prazer brincalhão, enquanto ela ainda estava em choque com aquela invasão desconhecida.

Ele pressionou novamente, vencendo a carne resistente e buscando o centro profundo dela. Isabella gritou de dor e lágrimas de espanto encheram seus olhos.

Tranqüilo, Edward olhou para ela com um questionamento incrédulo.

— Você ainda era virgem... ou eu estou imaginando coisas?

O corpo dela já estava se adaptando à incursão audaciosa dele e o ápice da dor havia passado. Enquanto as emoções e reações corriam com uma força extremada, ela se espichou para dar um beijo de perdão a ele. Que Edward fosse seu primeiro homem era o que ela sempre sonhara e não havia espaço para remorso.

— Eu não sabia que podia me sentir assim... não pare...

— Minha esposa... uma virgem de 18 quilates... — repetiu Edward, com uma voz velada e não inteiramente fluente.

Num convite frenético, Isabella envolveu-o com seus braços, chegando-se mais a ele.

— Venha... venha...

Enquanto ela fazia um movimento instintivo de encorajamento, ele cedeu e mergulhou nela novamente. A veloz excitação que havia sido suspensa por um momento voltou-se faminta para ela novamente. Com uma forte e contínua movimentação do corpo vigoroso, ele a dominou e ela se rendeu ao ritmo sensual com um abandono indefeso. A excitação foi aumentando, e aumentando, até que ela poderia ter gritado de ansiedade e aflição. Só então ele permitiu que sua crescente falta de controle explodisse integralmente, num enorme clímax de prazer convulsivo. Depois, incapaz de respirar ou de falar, ela caiu de novo sobre o travesseiro e ficou inerte, inebriada pe los longos momentos que se seguiram...

Edward tinha feito amor com ela e isso transcendera todas suas ingênuas expectativas. Porém, não apenas ela estava já começando a se sentir culpada e desconfortavelmente ciente de que não deveria ter sucumbido à tentação, como também percebia que ao se tornar íntima de Edward tinha colocado a si mesma em um beco sem saída. Havia sido muito ingênua por não pensar que Edward iria perceber que era o primeiro homem que ela tinha. Ele supunha que ela era uma mulher casada, e portanto não virgem.

Nesse exato momento, Edward tirou seu peso de cima dela e estendeu um forte braço em volta dela para carregá-la para uma parte mais fresca da cama. Seus olhos contornados por densos cílios negros inspecionaram o rosto febrilmente afogueado. Ele deu um beijo delicado na face de Isabella.

— Então... minha surpreendente esposa virgem... Será possível que você seja ainda quase uma noiva?

Isabella empalideceu e abaixou a cabeça. É claro que ele agora estava se perguntando se eles eram recém-casados. Se ele ainda não a estivesse segurando, ela teria se escondido debaixo da cama e se recusado a sair de lá. Estava com tanta vergonha de si mesma que não conseguia olhar para ele e tinha ainda menos condições de pensar sobre o próprio comportamento. Teria ficado completamente louca?

— Você está muito quieta... — observou Edward.

— Puxa! Estou precisando de um banho! — exclamou Isabella e praticamente saltou para fora da cama.

Como escapar havia sido a única coisa que lhe ocorrera, ela ficou espantada ao perceber que ainda estava nua como no dia em que nasceu. Ajoelhando-se no chão com mais pressa do que graça, ela vasculhou à volta da cama em busca de sua camisola e vestiu-a movimentando as mãos de forma frenética.

Recostado sobre os travesseiros brancos desarrumados, Edward a olhava com a testa franzida em uma total incompreensão.

— _Che cosa hai? _— ele perguntou, perplexo. — Qual é o problema com você?

Isabella forçou um sorriso e falou sem se dirigir diretamente a ele.

— Ora, que problema poderia haver?

E voltando para seu próprio quarto, logo que viu que estava fora de vista trancou-se no banheiro privativo.

O que Edward iria pensar dela quando recuperasse a memória? Uma vergonha aterradora a assaltou. Ele iria pensar que ela era uma criatura deplorável para ter dormido com ele em tais circunstâncias. Ou seria mais provável que ele considerasse que só uma mulher tonta iria agarrar a única chance que tivera de se aproximar dele?

No quarto ao lado, o telefone interno da casa tocou e Edward atendeu. Eleazar lhe avisou em tom velado que uma visita havia chegado.

— Quem? — perguntou Edward, começando a pegar suas roupas.

O mordomo demonstrou grande relutância em dizer o nome da visita, mas conseguiu dar a entender que a identidade dessa pessoa era um assunto muito confidencial.

Minutos depois, Edward desceu a escada.

— Por que todo esse mistério? — perguntou ao empregado em tom extremamente seco.

— É a senhorita Tanya Denali.

Os ossos faciais de Edward se moveram, pois aquele nome não tinha nenhum significado para ele e estava furioso e frustrado pelo que estava acontecendo.

— Fiz mal em deixá-la entrar? — perguntou Eleazar com voz trêmula.

Não aceitando estar numa situação vulnerável por causa da amnésia, Edward recusou rebaixar-se fazendo confidências ao mordomo. Queria saber porque o empregado supunha que era mais razoável barrar a entrada daquela mulher em sua casa. Mas um orgulho teimoso fez com que se mantivesse em silêncio.

Entrou na sala de recepção dos fundos, raramente usada, onde Eleazar havia ocultado a hóspede inesperada. Uma bela loira de olhos pretos veio em sua direção. Alta, com medidas perfeitas e a elegância de uma modelo, ela atirou-se em seus braços e falou:

— Faz alguma idéia do quanto fiquei preocupada? Quando você não apareceu ontem, pensei que devia estar muito ocupado. Mas quando ouvi rumores de que houvera um acidente, eu simplesmente tive que vir aqui!

Desconcertado pelo tom íntimo dela, Edward há afastou um pouco. Seus olhos verdes penetrantes pareciam extremamente frios e cautelosos.

— Como pode ver, sua preocupação era desnecessária. Eu estou muito bem de saúde.

Tanya Denali balançou a cabeça exageradamente.

— Não seja tão frio comigo! — reclamou.

— Eu estou sendo frio? — disse Edward ganhando tempo.

— Está bem... — Suspirou ela. — Eu sei que não devia ter vindo aqui porque você considera que sua amante deve ser muitíssimo discreta. Contudo não estamos mais no século 19...

Deixando entrever apenas uma ligeira expressão no rosto, Edward sentiu-se chocado com o que ela disse. Uma palavra de baixo calão que ele nunca usava veio abruptamente à sua mente. Finalmente ele entendeu o que havia abalado os admiráveis nervos de aço de Eleazar. Tanya Denali era sua amante, e confiante o bastante para vir à sua casa mesmo sabendo que ele era um homem casado.

Lamentavelmente a atitude da amante lhe mostrava claramente qual tinha sido a sua atitude em relação à esposa. Ocorreu a Edward que aquela palavra de baixo calão com a qual ele classificara mentalmente a situação poderia muito bem ser aplicada ao próprio caráter antes do acidente de carro. Não era preciso ser um gênio para descobrir por que seu casamento parecia ter estado em risco ou por que sua esposa havia dito que ele lhe dava pouca atenção: ele mantinha um caso.

— Eu ainda acho que teria sido mais sábio se você tivesse resistido ao impulso de vir aqui — retrucou Edward. — Mas como veio, é justo lhe dizer que eu acredito que nosso relacionamento já percorreu todo seu curso e agora deve terminar.

Enquanto Tanya o olhava entre surpresa e zangada, Edward concluiu o que havia falado acrescentando apenas que lamentava, em um tom formal. Ele sabia que não estava sendo convincente, mas a única coisa que lhe interessava era fazer Tanya sair da casa antes que Isabella fosse afrontada com a visão dela. Ele não estava habituado a admitir um erro e parecia furioso com a descoberta de que sua vida pessoal era totalmente desordenada. Tanya se referira a um encontro marcado ao qual ele teria faltado no dia anterior. Então não havia dúvida nenhuma: ele vinha sendo infiel à esposa. Não era à toa que tinha sentido tanta tensão em seu relacionamento!

Isabella saberia sobre Tanya? Claro que ela sabia que havia uma outra mulher! Devia ser por isso que seu casamento ainda não se consumara. Teria Isabella se recusado a dormir com ele enquanto ele ainda mantivesse uma amante? Provavelmente por ter sido avisada pelo Dr. Lerther para não dar nenhuma informação perturbadora a seu marido, Isabella não havia dito a ele nada que pudesse causar transtornos. Se não fosse pela inabilidade dela em esconder sua aflição e confusão depois que eles fizeram amor, ele teria sem dúvida concluído que ela ainda era virgem porque eles eram recém-casados.

Em vez disso ele havia se confrontado com uma explicação muito menos agradável, e a culpa era uma experiência nova para Edward. De fato, como um Cullen, ele estava acostumado a manter um alto nível moral. Os homens da família Cullen se orgulhavam do senso de honra. Foram as esposas desonradas que haviam, nas gerações mais recentes, mostrado indignidade com sua cobiça, promiscuidade e fraqueza moral.

Mas Isabella já lhe parecia constituir um avanço em relação às mulheres escolhidas por seus antepassados, avaliou ele, apertando a boca sensual.

Ele se manteve em silêncio enquanto Tanya se es forçava em convencê-lo a mudar de idéia e depois o acusava duramente de ser cruel e insensível. Ele não disse nada. Ela seria ricamente compensada pelo término repentino da relação deles. Sem esse encorajamento a cena poderia ser interminável, mas, ofendida por não ter conseguido sequer influenciá-lo, Tanya finalmente passou diante dele com a cabeça erguida e saiu para o vestíbulo.

Tendo juntado coragem para ir atrás de Edward, por que estava preocupada pelo fato de ele ter desaparecido do quarto quando tudo que ela sabia sobre os homens é que eles dormiam depois do sexo, Isabella ainda teve tempo de ver Tanya Denali cruzar o vestíbulo. Ela ficou imóvel no patamar acima e examinou a estranha com sua longa cabeleira loura, seu rosto deslumbrante e pernas que pareceram a Isabella tão longas quanto seu corpo inteiro.

Ela viu a mulher loura sair e se perguntou quem afinal era ela. Teria vindo visitar Edward? Teria sido namorada dele? Na verdade, não havia ocorrido a ela que Edward pudesse estar envolvido com alguém. Cheia de ansiedade e mal-estar, ela correu de volta para o próprio quarto e atirou-se na cama.

Cerca de dez minutos depois, Edward observou a esposa adormecida. Seus cílios pareciam úmidos e colados como se ela tivesse chorado. A consciência que ele não sabia que tinha até aquele momento o golpeou. Ele era um verdadeiro sacana. E não havia novidade nenhuma nessa constatação. Mesmo quando era adolescente ele não havia perdido muito de seu tempo com as mulheres ou pensando nelas. Ele nunca amara e sempre as abandonara. Mas essa mulher era um caso à parte porque ele havia se casado com ela e a tornara infeliz. Suas unhas roídas mostravam isso e ela merecia algo melhor. Ela não havia mencionado Tanya. Isso fora sensato. Ele também não tocaria no assunto. Há coisas que é melhor deixar enterradas. De qualquer forma, naquela noite, sua esposa agira verdadeiramente como esposa, e eles deviam prosseguir a partir dali...

Quando Isabella acordou, espreguiçou-se e a esquisita dor na região íntima entre suas coxas a trouxe repentinamente à consciência mais rápido do que qualquer outra coisa poderia ter feito.

Ela olhou para o relógio desalentada, porque já passava do meio-dia. Perturbada por sonhos incômodos passara mal a noite e dormira até tarde. Arrastando-se para fora da cama esforçou-se para se arrumar, mas a mente não cessava de atrapalhar. Ficava lembrando-se de Edward fazendo amor com ela, do cabelo bronze despenteado, dos olhos verdes parecendo selvagens em sua intensidade. Ela estremeceu. Só de pensar nele sentia os joelhos fraquejarem. Sob a aparência fria e seca escondia-se um temperamento quente e apaixonado.

Mas então... então ela tinha feito amor com Edward. Embora isso tivesse sido uma coisa extraordinária para ela, duvidava que ele desse igual importância ao ato sexual. Edward era muito rico e muito bonito e, gostasse ela ou não, devia ser muito experiente com as mulheres. Ele pensava que ela era sua esposa, mas não tinha recordação nenhuma dela. Mesmo assim a havia levado para sua cama e não demorara em satisfazer seu grande apetite sexual com ela. No entanto, para ser franca, Isabella não tinha queixas. Na verdade, refletiu com uma culpa divertida, corria até o risco de adulá-lo como uma escrava desejosa, na esperança de que ele sentisse vontade de repetir o que para ela havia sido um acontecimento extraordinariamente prazeroso.

Isabella ouviu um barulho no quarto e voltou-se do espelho do banheiro ainda com um batom na mão.

— Ah... é você — murmurou insegura quando viu o marido perto da porta.

— _Dormiglione... _sua dorminhoca — disse Edward com voz rouca.

A atenção dela se prendeu àquele rosto longo e forte e seu coração ficou descontrolado.

— Você não precisa de todas essas coisas — falou Edward dirigindo um olhar de reprovação para a considerável coleção de cosméticos na prateleira. — Livre-se delas.

O lado dominador dele parecia se voltar para ela. Virando-se para o espelho, Isabella inclinou a cabeça para trás para pintar os lábios com gestos desafiadores.

— Eu gosto de maquiagem.

— Mas deve saber que eu não — informou Edward em um tom que mostrava sua estupefação por ela estar se maquiando perto dele.

— Bem, você tem toda liberdade de não usá-los — ironizou ela.

— Não brinque. Não gosto de nada artificial. Isabella fez os lábios luzirem com um tom de framboesa e dirigiu a ele um largo sorriso de perdão.

— Você é um homem surpreendente... É tão controlador e mimado...

— Mimado? — repetiu Edward, num misto de dureza e desconcerto.

— Onde quer que você vá, fica cercado de pessoas que obedecem às suas ordens, seus subalternos, seus empregados. Eu achava que você já devia estar cansado de chefiar tanto, mas em vez disso parece preferir continuar dando ordens...

— Expressar uma preferência minha não significa dar ordens — retrucou Edward friamente.

— Mas quando você expressa uma preferência, soa como se fosse um comando. Porém eu não vou abandonar minha maquiagem só porque você não a aprecia. Você está usando um casaco muito sem graça... vai se livrar dele só porque eu o acho sem graça?

— Eu não me dedico à moda no banco — disse Edward rispidamente.

— Mas você não está no banco agora — ouviu a própria boca dizer, com a voz áspera, dificuldade de respirar e uma pequena mas perturbadora fagulha de excitação.

Inesperadamente, Edward estendeu as mãos e a puxou para ele.

— Você é muito... insurgente...

Com todos os sentidos despertos pela expectativa que se acendia, Isabella olhou-o ardentemente. Ele a puxou ainda para mais perto. Maravilhada ao sentir os músculos fortes, ela se deixou envolver pelo irresistível corpo masculino dele.

— Você quer dizer atrevida? — sussurrou ela. Edward ergueu as mãos morenas até o rosto dela e alisou sua face. Os olhos chocolates de Isabella pareciam agora lagos convidativos. Os olhos dele, calorosos e acesos, fixavam-se em seu rosto, transmitindo uma forte ânsia.

— Tudo o que sei é que você me faz incendiar. Se as criadas não estivessem ali ao lado arrumando as malas, eu a agarraria contra a parede. Gostaria de poder fazer isso rápida e decididamente, e acho que você também gostaria, _bella mia._

Uma onda de calor rosada subiu ao rosto de Isabella por debaixo da maquiagem. Mal podia acreditar que ele havia dito tal coisa, mas a intensidade sensual do carinho de Edward revelava o quanto ele falara sério. As pernas dela tremeram. Embora desnorteada, ela se sentiu ardorosamente excitada pela ousadia. Os mamilos haviam se contraído, formando pequenos picos sob a camiseta, e o formigamento na sua pélvis fez com que se sentisse insuportavelmente fraca.

— E eu creio que poderia fazer isso sem desmanchar a maquiagem — continuou Edward no mesmo tom meditativo.

— Provavelmente — emendou ela com voz aguda. Vendo que os olhos dela ardiam de paixão, Edward riu com uma satisfação muito masculina.

— Mas acho que vou resistir a esse desejo até você retirar a maquiagem!

— Vai esperar muito tempo!

Pouco à vontade com a brincadeira dele, Isabella se afastou um pouco. Depois hesitou. Querendo ou não, sabia que devia perguntar a ele quem era a visitante da noite anterior.

— Vi a mulher que veio aqui para vê-lo ontem à noite. Fiquei sem saber quem era ela...

Edward desviou dissimuladamente os belos olhos.

— Que mulher? Isabella enrubesceu.

— Aquela com longos cabelos louros... e muito atraente...

— Ah, sim, aquela...

Edward deu de ombros friamente, sem mover um músculo no rosto magro e inteligente.

— Ela trabalha para mim.

A corrente de alívio que perpassou o corpo de Isabella fez com que sua cabeça arejasse. Tinha sido tolo de sua parte ficar amedrontada com a visão daquela bela loura. Ela ouviu alguém no quarto ao lado perguntar alguma coisa a Edward.

— Isabella, as criadas estão dizendo que só conseguiram encontrar uma pequena quantidade de roupas suas. Onde está o resto de seu guarda-roupa?

Esforçando-se freneticamente para descobrir uma boa explicação para a falta de roupas, Isabella tentou colocar-se no mesmo nível de Edward e também deu de ombros.

— Eu decidi fazer uma boa limpeza no guarda-roupa — afirmou.

As sobrancelhas negras dele se franziram.

— Mas segundo as empregadas você tem apenas duas mudas de roupa aqui, _cara._

Isabella mordeu o lábio inferior e baixou os olhos. Sua mente estava enevoada.

— Uma parte sumiu?

Houve um longo silêncio e ela lançou um olhar nervoso na direção dele. Mas não conseguiu ler nada no belo rosto moreno. Ele olhou de volta para ela com um ar franco.

— Eu realmente estou precisando fazer compras... — murmurou ela.

— Se não soubesse que não pode ser verdade, pensaria que você esteve morando em outro lugar — disse Edward.

— Pelo amor de Deus... — exclamou Isabella, tensa.

— Então explique os armários vazios de uma forma que eu possa acreditar.

Retesada como uma corda, Isabella respirou profundamente e felizmente lhe veio uma inspiração.

— Nós tivemos um briga estúpida porque você não aprecia meu gosto a respeito de roupas... e eu fiquei tão aborrecida que joguei todas elas fora!

Edward reagiu de modo compreensivo.

— Ora, com seu temperamento irritadiço, posso imaginar...

Um pouco da terrível tensão se aliviou.

— Por que as criadas estão fazendo malas? Estamos indo a algum lugar?

— Para o Castello Cullen.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Meninas eu estou com medo quando o Edward descobrir tudo... Esse homem vai ficar nervoso... tenho até pena da Bella... ele parece outra pessoa... Mass quando ele descobrir que terminou com a amante? E que a Bella mentiu e ocultou fatos... Esse homem vai virar uma fera..._

_Meus amores... eu fiquei tão feliz com cada comentario que eu recebi... Vou ficar devendo vocês... mais prometo que domingo respondo todo mundo... estou meia sem tempo hoje... Obrigada a cada uma de vocês que estão lendo e acompanhando está adaptação... Comentem amores... até Domingo... se der posto antes... Robsteijoooosss_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Oi amores di mi vida... Desculpe a demora... mas não deu para postar antes... Parece que as coisas vão começar a desmoronar... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬**_

O Castello Cullen era um castelo medieval situado em um longínquo vale densamente arborizado perto da fronteira italiana. Um calmo lago de água cristalina estendia-se aos pés dos muros de pedra, refletindo como um espelho a abóbada luminosa do céu azul e os majestosos picos cobertos de neve das montanhas. Tanto o cenário como a construção eram de uma beleza comovente; Isabella entendeu por que Edward decidira casar-se com ela para assegurar a posse da propriedade.

O helicóptero no qual haviam embarcado em Gênova aterrissou em um heliporto especialmente construído. Edward a tomou nos braços, com facilidade, para desembarcar e segurou a mão dela para percorrerem a distância que faltava.

— Está se sentindo bem? — perguntou ela preocupada.

— Estou só um pouquinho cansado, nada mais. Sua fala grave foi rápida, sucinta e marcada pelo aborrecimento de um homem acostumado a sentir-se sempre com um alto grau de extravasante energia.

— Eu entrei no meu escritório às cinco horas essa manhã...

Isabella parou estupefata.

— Você fez... o quê?

— Acontece que o Banco Cullen sou eu. As coisas não andam sem mim — contou Edward, secamente.

— Eu tinha que estar a par do que está acontecendo atualmente, me certificar de que os negócios podiam prosseguir sem mim e decifrar o que não conseguia entender.

— Eu não posso acreditar que menos de 24 horas depois que o doutor lhe disse para repousar, você foi para aquele miserável banco no meio da madrugada!

— disse Isabella, inflamada em uma reprimenda transtornada.

— Fiz o que tinha que ser feito.

— Você realmente não respeita a própria saúde. Enquanto passavam sob a antiga entrada em arco do Castello Cullen, ele dirigiu a ela um olhar de impaciência.

— Você crê que eu podia simplesmente tomar um chá de sumiço? Se me ausentasse do banco sem nenhuma explicação isso causaria um pânico que acabaria por prejudicar muito os negócios.

— E que explicação você deu? — retrucou Isabella, vendo linhas que tinha quase certeza serem sinais de dor surgirem entre as sobrancelhas de ébano.

— Disse que o impacto do acidente tinha me deixado com um problema de visão dupla e que precisava descansar. Assim tive acesso a informações úteis de meus assistentes executivos sem provocar comentários.

— Muito bem pensado — admitiu Isabella com admiração, embora descontente.

— Eu disse ainda que aproveitaria a parada de trabalho forçada para tirar umas férias com minha esposa.

— Meu Deus! E as pessoas ficaram surpresas? — perguntou Isabella, engolindo em seco, pois a reação de surpresa de Eleazar à notícia de que Edward tinha uma esposa lhe dera a impressão de que, à exceção de tia Leah, ele havia mantido o casamento em segredo. Portanto, uma referência que parecesse casual ao fato de ter uma esposa certamente causaria espanto no banco.

— A surpresa deles foi compreensível — assinalou Edward. — Eu não tenho o hábito de tirar folga. Aliás, você deveria ter discutido comigo a questão de barrar todas as chamadas telefônicas para mim.

Isabella ficou vermelha.

— Você teria insistido que podia atender.

— Por um curto período, foi uma boa decisão. Tendo respondido à saudação respeitosa de uma governanta a quem ele se dirigiu como Florenza, Edward silenciou ao pé de uma escada de pedra.

— Mas não tome atitudes a meu respeito sem me consultar antes — concluiu ele com um tom de censura comedido.

Afligida com aquela reprovação, Isabella abriu a boca para começar a responder, irritada. Mas ele, de modo brincalhão, pressionou seus lábios entreabertos com o dedo indicador e ela estremeceu, sentindo de repente e dolorosamente o tamanho e a força do corpo esbelto e rígido de Edward, que se aproximou do dela.

— Você sabe que estou certo...

— Não, eu não acho que esteja certo... O que está havendo?

Edward estava olhando para baixo, na direção dela, concentrado e pensativo. Por uma fração de segundo, seus cílios negros se abaixaram e ele franziu o rosto antes de erguê-los novamente para olhar para ela com um ar aturdido e indagador.

— Você correu pela rua atrás de mim...

Ao ouvir aquela estranha afirmação, Isabella olhou para ele sem entender. Mas quando ele levantou, inseguro, uma das mãos até a testa úmida de suor, ela logo reagiu:

— Edward? Pelo amor de Deus, venha aqui e sente-se.

— Não... — respondeu Edward quase rudemente e colocou um dos braços em volta da cintura dela, conduzindo-a. — Nós vamos para cima conversar sobre isso em particular.

— Conversar sobre o quê? — murmurou ela, com os nervos latejando.

Então algo lhe ocorreu e ela entendeu o sentido de "você correu pela rua atrás de mim".

— Você acaba de lembrar alguma coisa do passado... — arriscou Isabella, com o estômago revirando de tanta tensão. — E você se lembrou de algo a meu respeito...

— Foi como se alguém tivesse estampado uma fotografia velha diante de mim...

Com um movimento impaciente, Edward escancarou uma porta que dava para uma elegante sala de recepção. Embora aquele pequeno relance de memória perdida o tivesse desconcertado, ele parecia ter ganhado força a partir dele.

— Você estava tentando me devolver a gorjeta que eu deixei...

— Sim...

Ela apertou as mãos, depois as soltou e juntou-as de novo, curvando-se.

Edward olhava para ela atordoado e descrente.

— Por que eu estaria dando gorjeta para você? Isso foi alguma piada ou algo assim?

Isabella ficou terrivelmente pálida e sentiu-se ferida como se ele tivesse batido nela. Já podia ver um abismo se abrindo entre eles. Ela não era o que ele esperava que fosse. Ela não era, nem nunca poderia ser, parte de seu mundo privilegiado.

— Eu tinha acabado de cortar seu cabelo...

— Meu cabelo? — Edward olhou para Isabella como se ela tivesse repentinamente começado a fazer gracinhas para diverti-lo.

Isabella apertou os lábios e fez um firme sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

— Eu sou... eu sou uma cabeleireira. O serviço pelo qual você me deu a gorjeta aconteceu na primeira vez em que nos encontramos...

— Inferno! Eu posso me lembrar de tudo o que estava sentindo e pensando exatamente naquele momento na rua! Você me atingiu totalmente — admitiu Edward com uma franqueza cortante, voltando para ela um olhar feroz. — Eu queria colocar você dentro da limusine, entrar em um hotel e passar ali todo um fim de semana.

Um rosado quente encheu o rosto oval dela e depois desapareceu lenta e dolorosamente. Bem, pelo menos ele não estava lhe apresentando nenhuma falsa história sentimental. Ela devia estar feliz por saber que Edward a tinha achado atraente mesmo sendo muito orgulhoso para demonstrar isso. Mas não estava feliz. Estava ferida e furiosa. Passar um fim de semana? Era só para isso que ela parecia servir? Uma mulher fácil disposta a ir a um hotel com um homem que mal conhecia para sexo casual? A angústia levou seus pensamentos agitados até esse ponto. Sim, ela teria ido. Talvez não nesse primeiro dia, mas depois, se ele tivesse pedido, ela teria ido porque naquele período era tão tola que ficaria com qualquer coisa que pudesse ter. Mesmo se isso significasse apenas o lado físico, reconheceu com a garganta embargada por lágrimas zangadas.

— _Scusate! _Eu não devia ter dito isso — falou Edward, recostando-se contra a parede e lutando visivelmente para controlar a exaustão que pesava sobre ele.

— Não se preocupe em me magoar. Não sou feita de vidro — afirmou Isabella, em um tom falsamente vivaz. — Por favor, vá se deitar um pouco. Você não parece bem.

Soltando a gravata e desabotoando a camisa ali onde estava, ele caminhou pesadamente até o quarto ao lado.

Isabella o viu afundar o corpo na cama e deixar cair à cabeça sobre o travesseiro. Ele não havia nem mesmo tirado os sapatos. Ela puxou as cortinas nas janelas. Com os olhos semicerrados, Edward lhe estendeu a mão em um gesto de agradecimento e conciliação.

— Você já devia saber a essa altura que eu tomo minhas decisões, _cara mia._

— Não há problema quanto a isso — garantiu-lhe Isabella carinhosamente, vindo para perto dele e sentando-se na cama para enlaçar com seus pequenos dedos os rígidos dedos quentes dele. Não, o desejo dele de tomar as próprias decisões não era um problema desde que essas decisões estivessem de acordo com as próprias conclusões dela.

— Aquilo que eu disse... Aquele lampejo de memória me apanhou desprevenido e eu fui rude.

— Não, rude não — respondeu Isabella numa voz baixa e muito doce, pois ela estava determinada a relevar a dor que ele tinha lhe causado. — Talvez um pouco direto demais, mas eu posso perdoá-lo dessa vez, já que por todo o resto do tempo você foi o homem mais romântico que já conheci.

Edward soltou a mão dela e seus longos cílios negros se ergueram sobre os olhos verdes espantados.

— Romântico, eu? — repetiu. Mesmo no estado abatido em que estava, sua ampla boca sensual estava pronta para se contrair com escárnio diante de tal idéia. — Você está brincando comigo...

— Não, não estou — garantiu Isabella.

Edward a puxou para si com um de seus fortes braços e murmurou sonolento:

— Você pode ficar aqui até eu adormecer.

Ela quase cometeu o erro de perguntar se a mãe dele fazia isso, mas felizmente se lembrou de que atitudes afetuosas não podiam ter se passado na infância dele. Ele tinha apenas um ano quando a mãe partiu com o amante para não voltar sequer para uma visita. Ele havia dito isso a ela, certa vez, ao responder às perguntas curiosas de Isabella com uma única frase sarcástica que tocara o coração sensível dela.

Ela tinha achado que o Dr. Lerther fora otimista demais quando afirmou que a amnésia de Edward era de natureza passageira. Agora percebia que o médico estava certo no diagnóstico. Em breve Edward iria se lembrar de tudo e não precisaria mais dela. Teria ele realmente precisado dela em algum momento? Ou isso havia sido apenas o que ela desejava pensar?

Sentou-se em uma cadeira perto da cama para olhar Edward enquanto ele dormia. De agora em diante, disse a si mesma, iria fazer com que o relacionamento deles permanecesse estritamente platônico. Quando Edward se lembrasse da verdade sobre o suposto casamento deles, como iria encará-la? Acharia estranho o fato de ela ter dormido com ele? Edward se importaria com isso? Ele era homem, avisou-lhe uma pequena voz interior, suavemente. Não ia perder muito tempo se afligindo sobre por que ela teria feito certas coisas. Não, ia apenas querer voltar a sua vida original. Provavelmente ele se sentiria aliviado de saber que, em termos estritamente formais, não precisava realmente pensar em si mesmo como homem casado. Na verdade, quando tivesse recuperado a memória, provavelmente iria rir de como as coisas se passaram.

Quando Isabella acordou estava deitada numa cama. A luz do dia penetrava por uma pequena fresta nas cortinas e reluzia sobre a cabeça morena e altiva de Edward, que olhava para ela. Em algum momento da noite ele havia se despido. A pele nua bronzeada estava a pouca distância da dela: incrivelmente, ela podia sentir os pêlos da coxa masculina contra as suas próprias.

— Que horas são? — murmurou, confusa pelo fato de estarem na mesma cama de novo.

Os olhos verdes brilhantes pousaram nela.

— Sete horas. Dormi muito. É surpreendente...

— Eu não me lembro de ter vindo para a cama...

— Você não veio. Estava dormindo na cadeira. Não devia se preocupar tanto comigo, cara — repreendeu Edward. — Eu sou ótimo em termos de cuidar de mim mesmo.

O timbre grave e rouco da fala pausada fez vibrar a espinha dorsal de Isabella. Ela percebeu que estava involuntariamente se esgueirando para perto dele. Era como se estivesse possuída, pensou meio em pânico com o próprio comportamento. Não devia haver mais intimidade, lembrou ela a si mesma tristemente. Num movimento rápido, obrigou-se a sentar.

Sem hesitar, Edward abaixou as costas dela novamente, com o forte rosto decidido e os olhos verdes ardentes, cheios de um franco desejo sexual.

— Você não vai a lugar nenhum, Senhora Cullen. O uso dessa expressão fez a consciência de Isabella doer mais.

— Mas...

— Você está muito inquieta essa manhã — disse Edward, rindo, e enfiou uma coxa entre as dela para mantê-la imóvel sob ele. — Não tem permissão para sair da cama.

Enquanto Isabella olhava para as belas feições morenas, o coração dela saltava e ela sentia-se enfraquecer de volúpia e desejo. Nesse instante ele levou a sensual boca masculina à dela. Sua urgência ardente fez a temperatura dela se elevar.

Com os olhos brilhando de prazer, Edward despiu os seios de bicos rosados. Algo se estendeu fortemente na sua pélvis, fazendo com que ela contorcesse os quadris. Ele tocou sua carne intumescida e os dedos brincaram com os mamilos eriçados, provocando um pequeno grito de sua garganta.

— Você me quer, bela mia — afirmou Edward, com satisfação.

— Sim, quero...

Isabella não podia acreditar quão rápido havia se tornado impossível resistir ao que sentia. Ela ansiava pela boca dele e a habilidade erótica de seu toque. O corpo dela estava se incendiando de impaciência, avidez e calor. Essa ânsia tornou mais fácil para ela abafar a pequena voz no fundo que a avisava de que estava fazendo algo errado.

Ávida pela boca dele, ela exultava com a paixão masculina. Puxou sensualmente para si a cabeça altiva e mergulhou os dedos profundamente no cabelo bronze, deslizando as palmas das mãos pela pele acetinada que cobria os ombros musculosos. Lambeu e achou o sabor da pele dele sublime. Formigamentos ansiosos percorriam todo seu corpo, levando-a a um ponto febril.

— Você me faz desejá-la tanto — disse Edward, com voz rouca, colocando-a numa posição inesperada antes de penetrá-la firmemente. Uma onda de prazer voluptuoso a tomou numa corrente tempestuosa que fez com que ela choramingasse, abalada pelo deleite da sensação. O lugar úmido e sensível no fundo dela tinha se tornado uma fornalha fumegante. O êxtase se apossara dela, não havia espaço para orgulho ou vergonha em sua reação apaixonada. Quando o doce prazer que se precipitava se tornou insuportável, ela se entregou a uma liberação explosiva, acompanhada por um grito, e sua excitação foi aumentada pelos estremecimentos de clímax que o sacudiam simultaneamente.

Ainda mergulhada nos choques posteriores ao êxtase e com os olhos enevoados por lágrimas de alegria, Isabella caiu de volta sobre os travesseiros, segurando o grande e poderoso corpo de Edward junto ao seu. Ele a beijou longa, profunda e lentamente e ela precisou lutar para recuperar a respiração.

Ergueu os olhos para ele, maravilhada com sua forte beleza masculina. Uma onda gigante de amor e admiração a estava engolfando. Seus letárgicos olhos verdes acompanharam a inspeção do suave olhar de Isabella. Ela enrubesceu, envergonhada, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu parar de admirá-lo. As maçãs do rosto talhavam feições morenas audazes, com planos e concavidades orgulhosos. Ele era extraordinariamente belo, mesmo com fios escuros de barba nascendo na firme linha do queixo.

— Você tira a minha respiração... — murmurou ela, encantada, com os dedos sobre a boca grande e sensual dele.

Ele tomou a mão dela nas suas e depois olhou para os dedos dela com nítida surpresa.

— Onde está sua aliança?

Isabella estremeceu, consternada. O fato de um marido esperar que sua esposa usasse aliança era natural e isso devia ter ocorrido a ela.

— Eu... bem... Eu não quis usar uma... Recostado no travesseiro, Edward a observou parecendo muito pensativo.

— Por que não?

Sob aquele olhar severo, Isabella ficou vermelha e gaguejou:

— Eu... eu apenas achei que as alianças estão um pouco fora de moda e não vi motivo para dar importância a isso...

— Isso não me agrada — afirmou Edward imediatamente. — Eu me casei com você e desejo que use aliança.

Sentindo-se horrível por estar permitindo a si mesma inventar mais mentiras para manter a fraude, Isabella não conseguiu mais suportar o olhar dele.

— Vou pensar sobre isso.

— Não, nada de pensar. Eu vou comprar alianças. E você vai usá-la e ponto final — afirmou Edward rudemente, saindo da cama e vestindo uma bermuda preta.

Tendo andado até o meio do quarto, ele se deteve e voltou-se para ela. Seu rosto moreno estava impassível e seus olhos brilhantes pareciam decididamente desafiadores.

— Sabe, você nunca me disse por que minha esposa ainda era virgem...

— E não vou dizer enquanto estiver falando com go nesse tom — retrucou Isabella, tensa e na defensiva, sentada ereta na larga cama e segurando firmemente em volta de si o lençol, como se este fosse seu refúgio numa tempestade.

— Você vai ter que se sair melhor do que isso, _cara mia _— disse Edward lentamente.

Os olhos dela reluziram e Isabella respondeu agressiva para ele, em italiano.

— Não, não vou! Quando você tiver recuperado a memória vai perceber que não há nenhum grande mistério quanto a minha falta de experiência...

— Verdade?

— E você também não vai achar isso nem um pouco importante — completou Isabella.

— Diga-me só uma coisa — falou Edward incisivo. — Por que eu me casei com você?

Isabella se calou e finalmente murmurou quase inaudivelmente:

— Você casou comigo pelas mesmas razões pelas quais todos se casam...

— Está dizendo que eu me apaixonei por você? — perguntou Edward.

— Não estou dizendo nada...

Os olhos dela encontraram inadvertidamente os olhos verdes dele brilhando e Isabella concluiu que devia dizer a ele o que esperava ouvir para que a questão fosse deixada de lado.

— Sim... você se apaixonou por mim.

Edward deu um passo em direção a ela, com uma visível tensão.

— Então eu vivi todo o conto-de-fadas?

— Por que não? — perguntou Isabella, alteando a voz nervosamente.

— Por nada. — Edward se curvou e tomou-a nos braços, carregando-a para fora da cama. — Mas se eu vivi todo o conto-de-fadas, isso significa que você terá que ser definitivamente o tipo de mulher que deseja tomar banho junto comigo — falou em tom brincalhão.

— Isso é uma chantagem? — desafiou ela, tranqüilizada.

Durante o café da manhã em um fascinante pátio ensolarado, ornamentado com exuberantes trepadeiras floridas e vasos transbordantes de plantas, Isabella perguntou a Edward sobre a história do Castello. O fato de que ele amava o local era óbvio para ela. Tentou não pensar sobre as mentiras que havia dito a ele na quela manhã. Ele parará de fazer perguntas incômodas e não parecia mais preocupado com o relacionamento deles. Como o Dr. Lerther tinha lhe avisado para não dar motivos de preocupação a Edward, ela achava que tinha feito o que era certo. Algumas pequenas mentiras alentadoras não iam provocar nenhum prejuízo duradouro, raciocinou ela.

— Preparei uma surpresa para você, ontem — revelou Edward enquanto andavam pelo corredor de entrada.

— Que tipo de surpresa?

— Pensei que era tempo de resolver o problema do seu guarda-roupa — disse ele suavemente, abrindo a porta para uma sala de recepção enorme e lotada de gente.

Edward havia mandado convidar vários representantes de designers de moda para visitar o Castello com seleções de vestuário. Isabella foi levada rapidamente para o quarto ao lado para que fossem tiradas suas medidas enquanto todos tentavam chamar sua atenção. Ela estava em pânico. Como podia permitir que Edward arcasse com a despesa de comprar-lhe um guarda-roupa inteiro? Mas como persuadi-lo de que não precisava de nada sendo que ele mesmo tinha visto as poucas peças que ela tinha levado?

Poucos minutos depois Isabella foi levada de novo à presença de Edward. Estava vestindo um conjunto de saia e jaqueta de uma das últimas e mais especiais tendências da moda.

Edward a examinou. Uma fragrância suave exalava da pele lisa e do cabelo chocolate brilhante dela enquanto a jaqueta curta e ajustada e a saia ampla enfatizavam o estonteante formato de ampulheta de seu corpo e o bem torneado de suas pernas. O olhar aguçado dele brilhou com aprovação masculina.

— Você está deliciosa — murmurou com voz rouca, de modo que só ela ouvisse.

Pela primeira vez na vida Isabella se sentiu merecedora de atenção especial. Ante o prazer da aprovação atrevida de Edward, as imperfeições dela pareciam ter desaparecido. Mesmo enrubescida como uma maçã e sentindo-se extremamente embaraçada, mantinha ao mesmo tempo a cabeça altiva e sentia-se orgulhosa. Com a admiração de Edward, não tinha mais por que se lamentar de suas formas imperfeitas, sua pouca altura ou excesso de curvas.

A partir de então, sentindo-se bem consigo mesma, Isabella tinha prazer por estar onde Edward era o centro. Ela experimentou roupa por roupa. Os tecidos caros pareciam maravilhosamente atraentes sobre a sua pele. Os altos espelhos nas paredes a refletiram em uma infinidade de facetas irreconhecíveis. Viu a si mesma rodopiar em um magnífico vestido de noite, um estrondoso terninho e uma série de vestidinhos leves e graciosos, dos quais cada um parecia ser o favorito de Edward. Foram trazidos bolsas e sapatos para combinar. Como em um sonho glorioso, todos conspiravam para encorajá-la a seu jogo favorito, quando criança: o de se vestir e se arrumar.

No espaço de poucas horas adquiriu mais roupas do que jamais tivera em toda a vida. Sabia que não teria chance sequer de usar a maioria delas para si mesma e justificou que Edward poderia devolvê-las quando ela tivesse voltado para casa de novo. Entretanto, escolheu vários conjuntos com calças e também camisolas, pois havia trazido muito pouca coisa. Sem fôlego e ainda no auge da excitação, vestiu uma saia creme e um top drapejado sem mangas.

— Nunca vou conseguir usar tudo isso! — advertiu a Edward.

— Você é minha esposa. Deve ter tudo que desejar. Algo balançou na altura de seu coração e seus olhos se acenderam porque ela se sentiu dolorosamente consciente da farsa que vinha encenando.

— Isabella? — indagou Edward.

— Você está sendo generoso demais comigo — disse ela firmemente.

—Você não sabe como ser generosa em retribuição?

Os fascinantes olhos dele fixaram os dela com uma provocação sensual e um sorriso instigante e travesso se estampou em sua bela boca.

— Se você não sabe como... eu certamente posso lhe dar uma sugestão, _bella mia _— disse Edward com uma rouquidão sensual.

Ela pressionou suas coxas esguias uma contra a outra quando uma reação de formigamento e quentura lhe provocou uma sensação quase dolorosa de vazio a ser preenchido em seu âmago. Chocada com a força das próprias reações, ela baixou os olhos, lutando contra a tentação o mais firmemente que podia.

Mas Edward a ergueu contra si. Quando ela sentiu a extensão e a firmeza de sua ereção, sua face ardeu e ela quis se fundir com ele com toda a energia de seu ser. Os olhos dele se fixaram nos dela com um brilho esverdeado.

— Você está admiravelmente bonita, mas o que eu desejo mais do que qualquer outra coisa nesse mundo é que você tire essas roupas novas de novo — confidenciou ele com dificuldade.

Isabella se moveu para trás. Fez algo que pensava que nunca poderia fazer. Com as mãos trêmulas ela segurou a orla de seu top e o retirou. Depois desceu o zíper da saia, deixou-a cair e pisou para fora dela.

— Suspeito que casei com você porque você me surpreende a cada momento — comentou Edward com sua fala lenta enquanto a puxava de volta para si com mãos impacientes e a beijava na boca com uma paixão devastadora.

— É um encanto — disse Isabella, olhando os dedos esticados. — Eu simplesmente não sei o que dizer... Eu realmente não podia imaginar algo assim...

Ela examinou com a ponta de um dedo toda a volta de platina do anel que usava e olhou para Edward com uma gratidão embevescida. Uma aliança de casamento. Ela estava comovida até o fundo do coração por ele ter querido vê-la usando aquele símbolo que significava um compromisso marital.

Os olhos verdes brilhantes dele estavam tranqüilos.

— Eu não vou falhar em nada, cara — confessou. — Quero que nosso casamento seja um sucesso.

Uma punhalada de constrangimento penetrou no véu de fantasia sob o qual Isabella havia ocultado todos seus receios sobre o papel que estava interpretando. Por quatro longos dias ela havia se recusado a pensar um minuto sequer no futuro. Tinha aproveita do cada momento que passara com Edward e, se isso era possível, havia se apaixonado ainda mais profundamente por ele. Edward estava muito frustrado pelo fato de que ainda precisava recuperar a memória. A vinda daquela pequena recordação tinha aumentado ainda mais sua impaciência. Mas ele demonstrara uma força de caráter extraordinária na forma com que havia lidado com sua amnésia e feito com que ela percebes se ainda mais sua sólida firmeza e autodisciplina.

Agora, constrangida com a seriedade dele a respeito de seu suposto casamento e atingida pela triste consciência de que ela não o poderia ter, Isabella desviou sua atenção das belas feições dele e tentou em vez disso prestar atenção a sua volta. Afinal, era um dia lindo e a paisagem era magnífica. Eles estavam sentados no terraço de pedra de um restaurante exclusivo_ situado acima do lago em Lucerna. O céu estava _densamente azul e a pitoresca cidade medieval se es tendia abaixo deles.

— Isabella?

Edward a chamou com a testa franzida, exatamente quando um homem alto de aparência austera e cabelos louros veio até perto deles e disse "Edward" em um tom de agradável surpresa.

Mostrando seu raro sorriso, Edward imediatamente se levantou para cumprimentá-lo. Isabella ficou horrorizada quando percebeu que o homem era Paul Correro, que havia sido testemunha do casamento deles. Um pânico terrível tomou conta dela e ficou paralisada diante do exame minucioso a que os olhos do advogado a submetiam. Ele era alguém que sabia que ela era uma esposa falsa, paga para realizar um serviço. Tinha que estar surpreso em vê-la na Suíça em companhia de Edward!

Com o coração batendo violentamente, Isabella concluiu em estado de alarme que não tinha escolha se não enfrentar a situação.

— Anya e eu estamos passando um tempo com amigos — contava Paul Correro a Edward, que cumprimentava a bela mulher grávida e de cabelos loiros do advogado.

Voltando a cabeça morena e altiva, Edward dirigiu a Isabella um olhar indagador sobre sua falta de participação. Com o suor formando gotas sobre o lábio superior e um sorriso fixo na boca tensa, Isabella levantou-se da mesa e aproximou-se com as pernas parecendo tocos de madeira.

— Isabella... — disse Paul Correro dirigindo-lhe um sorriso suave que, de alguma forma, contribuiu para que um calafrio de mau pressentimentos corresse pela rígida espinha dela. — Quem é vivo sempre aparece!

Diante daquela exclamação, Isabella teve vontade de fugir, mas permaneceu de pé ali, como um condenado esperando pela sua execução. Felizmente Edward tirou dela a atenção do advogado, começando uma conversa em voz baixa com ele. Enquanto os dois homens, já um pouco afastados, conversavam recostados na balaustrada de pedra, a acompanhante de Paul se aproximou dela.

— Eu sou esposa de Paul, Anya — apresentou-se, com um olhar pouco convidativo.

— Ah, sim...

Nervosa como um gato perseguido e incapaz de pensar em alguma coisa para dizer diante do olhar avaliador e hostil, Isabella, muito tensa, olhou instintivamente para Edward e Paul, perguntando-se ansiosa sobre o que estariam conversando. Veio-lhe um desejo forte e urgente de escapar dali e, sussurrando um pedido de licença, dirigiu-se para o vestiário.

Por que Paul e Anya Correro olhavam-na como se ela fosse uma criminosa? Estava aborrecida e com calor e seu estômago revirava. Fez a água correr pelas mãos enquanto lutava para controlar as emoções agitadas. Tudo o que fizera fora em benefício de Edward. Para um homem com o temperamento dele, sofrendo da total perda de memória dos últimos cinco anos, Edward estava bastante bem. Mas não estaria Paul Correro exatamente contando a Edward agora que ela e seu casamento eram fraudes?

Isabella saiu do vestiário e deparou com Paul Correro esperando-a. Já pálida, ela ficou ainda mais branca.

— Qual é seu jogo? — perguntou o homem louro. — Edward acaba de me explicar por que ele quase não foi visto depois do acidente.

— Fico feliz em saber que ele tomou alguém mais como confidente — murmurou Isabella, perguntando-se se Edward já sabia que ela não era exatamente a esposa que o deixara pensar que era. Sentiu um peso no peito.

— Não me trate como um idiota — reclamou Paul Correro, num tom duro. — O chefe do serviço de segurança de Edward me telefonou ontem pedindo orientação. Imagine como fiquei estupefato ao saber que você tinha aparecido na clínica proclamando ser a Senhora Cullen! Esse encontro aqui não é nenhuma coincidência. Interrompi minhas férias para vir atéaqui. Como pôde achar que um plano como esse poderia ser levado adiante?

Sob a investida do desprezo dele, Isabella estava tremendo. Um serviço de segurança trabalhava para Edward? Eles tinham sido tão discretos que ela nem se quer soubera de sua existência.

— Não há plano nenhum. Você contou a Edward a verdade sobre nosso casamento?

— Acha que faria isso num restaurante? — escarneceu o homem. — Pretendo ir até o Castello essa tarde...

Com os olhos suplicantes, Isabella segurou desesperada o braço dele.

— Deixe eu mesma contar a Edward. Me dê até amanhã para resolver isso...

— Não. Eu lhe dou até essa noite. Isso já foi longe demais, e se você não é capaz de manter a palavra, cuidarei disso em seu lugar — avisou Paul Correro, sem ocultar a desconfiança.

Isabella precisou tomar muita coragem para encarar os olhos acusadores.

— Não sou o que você está pensando. Eu o amo. E na verdade sempre o amei...

O advogado deu um passo atrás.

— Seja como for — interrompeu ele, fazendo pouco caso do que ela dizia. — Ele nunca perdoará tal traição.

Alucinada, Isabella voltou para o lado de Edward, Anya estava pedindo a ele para fazer um discurso era uma festa de caridade. Paul juntou-se à esposa. Alegando estarem atrasados para um compromisso, Edward interrompeu a conversa e conduziu Isabella de volta para a limusine.

— Paul estava estranho. — Seu rosto forte estava franzido. — Por que ele estava tão constrangido diante de você?

— Ora, você conhece o Paul... — murmurou ela com voz fraca.

— Conheço, sim. Eu o conheço bem e ele nunca aprendeu a me enganar. Eu senti um certo desrespeito na atitude dele para com você — confessou Edward. — Achei isso ofensivo.

A culpa alfinetou Isabella profundamente. Ela não disse nada, percebendo que nessas circunstâncias não havia nada que pudesse dizer.

Só quando a limusine estacionou em frente a um salão de beleza exclusivo Isabella se lembrou de que no dia anterior havia marcado uma hora ali. Tinha decidido remover o tom vermelho das pontas de seu cabelo porque concluíra que as madeixas de duas cores lhe davam um ar muito juvenil. Mas por que enganar a si mesma?, perguntou-lhe a voz no seu interior. Ela estava querendo se livrar das pontas vermelhas em prol de uma aparência mais elegante para agradar Edward. Que importava agora?

— Isabella? — Edward chamou a atenção dela.

— Podemos circular com o carro por um minuto ou dois? — perguntou, sem se atrever a olhar para ele, pois estava tão confusa que nem conseguia pensar direito. Mas sabia o quanto estava relutante quanto a descer do carro e deixá-lo.

A verdade dói. Quem foi o primeiro a dizer isso? Da não fazia idéia. Só sabia que durante a semana que passara ela tinha sido tola o bastante para tentar viver seu sonho. Tinha anulado todos seus escrúpulos e se rendido ao conto-de-fadas de fingir-se a esposa de Edward. E conseguira ser incrivelmente feliz, mais feliz do que jamais imaginara ser.

Paul Correro havia destruído suas patéticas pre tensões. Ele também a fizera ficar consciente de que suas ações podiam ser julgadas como cruéis e egoístas. Mas ela nunca havia pretendido ferir ou magoar ninguém. Ao contrário, não havia desejado causar nem o menor dos danos ao homem que amava! Porém, só a lembrança de como Paul Correro olhara para ela a fazia suar frio. A aconchegante fantasia da qual faziam parte apenas Edward e ela havia sido invadida e ela fora mergulhada em uma terrível confusão.

— Você quer faltar a esse compromisso? — perguntou Edward um pouco impaciente.

Ele era tão firme. Ele podia responder a uma pergunta antes mesmo que ela terminasse de falar. Como ele se sentiria em relação a ela quando soubesse que o havia encorajado a viver uma mentira junto com ela? Iria ele, como insinuara Paul Correro, desprezá-la por seu comportamento?

— Então?

— Tudo certo... Eu decidi que vou fazer o meu cabelo — afirmou Isabella com um sorriso forçado quando se voltou para ele.

Os olhos verdes e brilhantes dele deixaram perceber uma mistura de impaciência e espanto em relação à maneira estranha como o cérebro dela parecia funcionar comparado ao dele. Sair do carro ainda ficou mais difícil pelo fato de que Edward parecia devastadoramente bonito. Num movimento rápido ela se espichou no assento e beijou-o com um afeto doce e amargo ao mesmo tempo.

— Têm sido dias tão maravilhosos... — murmurou, insegura, pegando a bolsa e saltando da limusine antes que embaraços maiores pudessem criar-se entre ela e ele.

No salão de cabeleireiro ela se sentiu como se um vidro a separasse do burburinho daquela atividade familiar. Desanimada, reconheceu que estava em choque. Ela também finalmente compreendeu aquilo com que sua mente relutava em se defrontar e aceitar: já chegara a hora de se retirar da vida de Edward novamente. Ela concluiu que seria mais sensato voar direto para casa em Londres. Felizmente havia mantido seu passaporte dentro da bolsa e assim que tivessem terminado seu cabelo podia se dirigir para o aeroporto em Lugano. Tinha trazido apenas umas poucas roupas para a Suíça e o que estava deixando para trás não faria falta. Ela deixaria uma carta de explicação para Edward na limusine. Não seria essa a melhor escolha? Quando ele conhecesse a verdade sobre o que ela havia feito, ficaria surpreso e furioso e provavelmente se sentiria muito bem por livrar-se dela. Qualquer opinião favorável que ele pudesse ter sobre ela seria completamente destruída.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Será que a Bella vai conseguir fugir? hum... Será que o Paul vai contar para ele? Podem ter certeza que esse homem vai ficar louco... o Edward está vivendo uma vida que não é dele... _

_Amores eu quero agradecer a cada uma de vocês que comentaram e me acompanham sempre... muito obrigada amores... eu adapto para vocês e podem esperar que eu estou adaptando mais... vocês vão ter muitas historias para lerem... Até Segunda amoressss... Não deixem de comentar... Robsteijooosss_


	7. Chapter 7

_Oi amores di mi vida... Desculpem por não ter postado antes... mais não estava bem... Me deu crise de enxaqueca que me derrubou... Desculpem meninas... mais quando eu tenho essas crises eu não consigo fazer nada... Agora estou um pouco melhor... Por isso estou postando esse capitulo... Meninas o Edward me surpreendeu... e mais tarde sem falta posto outro... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Só agora que era forçada a pensar em como Edward iria julgar seu comportamento é que verificava que havia ultrapassado o limite do honesto e aceitável. Reconhecer isso a afligiu duramente, pois Isabella nunca escondia de si mesma os próprios erros. Mas para ela a punição mais árdua era que nunca mais veria Edward novamente...

— Ainda não tomou seu café? — perguntou Sally Witherspoon a Isabella.

Isabella colocou uma pilha de toalhas recém-lavadas e desbotadas na prateleira atrás da pia.

— Não estou com fome...

— Mas devia estar. — O rosto de sua esteticista sênior estava preocupado. — Você não pode trabalhar as horas que tem trabalhado com o estômago vazio. Parece tão cansada...

— Pare de se preocupar comigo. Eu estou bem. Ela sabia que estava com olheiras sob os olhos e que não estava com sua melhor aparência. Não vinha dormindo bem e seu apetite havia desaparecido. Estava horrivelmente infeliz, mas não gostava de auto-piedade e estava fazendo o máximo possível para se comportar normalmente e recuperar o ânimo.

O que estava feito, estava feito. Fazia duas semanas que ela voltara da Suíça. Por sete dias Edward havia sido o centro de seu mundo. Agora ele não estava mais ali e nunca mais estaria de novo, e ela tinha que aprender a viver assim. Mas o que também precisava aceitar era que o que ela compartilhara com Edward havia sido falso e irreal e isso era o mais difícil de suportar.

— Seu cliente das 11 horas está aí... — cochichou Sally. — Ele também é bonitão... De onde tirou toda essa sorte?

Isabella ergueu a cabeça. Edward estava de pé no meio do salão. A mão dela balançou com o vidro grande de xampu que estava segurando e o líquido começou a escorrer sobre a pia.

Ela ficou tão desconcertada pela visão dele de pé ali, que soltou uma exclamação em voz alta. Os olhos chocolates dela se fixaram nele com um tão intenso de samparo e desejo que ela se sentiu tonta. Vestido com um elegante terno que realçava as linhas esbeltas e poderosas de seu corpo imponente, com a cabeça morena e altiva inclinada, Edward estava examinando atentamente o ambiente à sua volta.

— Você é meu cliente das 11 horas? — perguntou ela num murmúrio.

Edward abaixou a cabeça afirmativamente, perscrutando-a de uma forma que fez com que um rosado quente subisse à face dela. Vestida com uma camiseta branca e uma calça preta de cintura baixa, acompanhada de botas altas, Isabella descobriu que estava de repente assustadoramente consciente de suas imperfeições. Aquela inspeção que os olhos dele lhe faziam fez também com que se conscientizasse calorosamente do próprio corpo e da familiaridade íntima e profunda que Edward tinha com ele. Edward, entretanto, nunca a tinha olhado em silêncio dessa forma. Percebeu que havia alguma coisa diferente nele, mas não sabia o que era. Tudo o que sabia é que se sentia envergonhada.

— Precisamos ir a um lugar onde possamos conversar — murmurou Edward suavemente. Sem nenhuma razão ela sentiu o sangue congelar-se em suas veias.

— Estou... trabalhando... — murmurou, sentindo-se covarde até o fundo dos ossos.

— _Bene... _então eu presumo que não seja problema para você que sua equipe e clientela ouçam o que tenho a lhe dizer.

Com o belo rosto parecendo duro e impiedoso, Edward passou facilmente de seu italiano de origem para o inglês.

— Começarei admitindo que não fiquei bem impressionado com o negócio que, como eu me lembro, você estabeleceu aqui com o meu dinheiro.

Isabella quase se encolheu de pé onde estava. Uma fração de segundo depois ela sentiu o abalo das conclusões que tirou sobre o que ele acabara de dizer. Se Edward se lembrava do acordo que haviam feito, ele certamente não estava mais sofrendo de amnésia. Evidentemente, desde que ela voltara da Suíça, Edward tinha recuperado a memória dos últimos cinco anos. Embora o médico já tivesse previsto, Isabella estava abalada por constatar que Edward agora se lembrava exatamente de tudo que havia acontecido entre eles.

Com o estômago revirado de tensão nervosa, ela se voltou para Sally e pediu-lhe para cobrir seus compromissos até a hora do almoço.

— Podemos conversar lá em cima — disse a Edward nervosamente. — Quando foi que recuperou a memória?

— Depois que você sumiu. Isso provavelmente ajudou. Afinal, você me fez viver uma vida que não era a minha — assinalou Edward ironicamente.

— Me surpreende que tenha vindo aqui. Achei que não ia querer me ver novamente — disse, destrancando a porta de seu apartamento.

Fez-se silêncio. Edward fechou a porta atrás de si. A saleta era muito estreita e escura e Isabella saiu dela, encaminhando-se para o que era ao mesmo tempo a cozinha e a sala de estar. Edward examinou a mobília gasta e a pobreza geral e o desagrado transpareceu em seu rosto moreno e magro.

— A tentação de se aproveitar do meu infortúnio deve ter sido irresistível para você...

— Não foi isso! — Isabella estava chocada com a acusação. — Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Tudo o que me preocupava era você. Meu Deus, eu pensei que você estivesse morrendo!

Edward havia apanhado uma carta que estava sobre a mesa e estava lendo.

— Você está endividada... — falou ele, surpreendido.

Embaraçada ao constatar que ele estava examinando um comunicado do banco instando-a a saldar um saque a descoberto que ela havia feito em sua conta, Isabella tomou-o de sua mão.

— Tome conta de seus negócios!

— Tudo o que lhe diz respeito é negócio meu, já que só assim me sinto melhor — informou-lhe Edward mostrando preocupação em um tom suave.

Isabella não fazia idéia de onde Edward queria chegar e de qualquer forma o que mais queria era defender-se da acusação de ter ido à Suíça na expectativa de enriquecer-se à custa dele.

— Deixe-me explicar o porquê dessa dívida. Gastei uma fortuna em dois vôos de última hora muito caros, de ida e volta à Suíça, e pagando horas extras para que minha equipe me substituísse enquanto estive fora. Meus rendimentos não são suficientes para extraordinários como esses.

Sem se impressionar, Edward levantou criticamente uma de suas sobrancelhas negras.

— E a pobreza foi a única desculpa para agarrar essa oportunidade de saltar direto para minha cama?

Ela fechou os punhos revoltada.

— Você me colocou naquela cama...

— E você realmente me obrigou a sair dela? — ironizou Edward com um escárnio adocicado que a apunhalou como uma faca. — Você foi conivente e sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Só fazendo nosso casamento ser consumado podia garantir ter direito a exigir uma quantia substancial quando divorciar-se de mim.

Isabella estava completamente branca. Ela se sentia horrivelmente humilhada pelas suspeitas dele.

— Eu não vou exigir nada de você nem agora, nem nunca. Eu não entendo por que está pensando assim de mim. Foi um crime eu ter desejado ver você quando soube que tinha sofrido um acidente? Eu disse que sentia muito por tudo na minha carta...

Edward deu uma risada mordaz que a fez tremer.

— Em todas as quatro linhas dela? Você nem teria podido ali me contar toda a verdade ou admitir a extensão do seu arrependimento. Você desapareceu como por mágica e não me deixou nenhuma explicação.

— Naquele ponto eu não sabia o que dizer — murmurou Isabella tensamente.

— Você fez uma bela representação, _bella mia. _— Seus olhos brilhantes e condenadores confrontaram o olhar angustiado dela mantendo-se resolutos. — Você sabia o caminho para meu coração... Por toda uma semana confundiu minha cabeça todas as vezes em que eu lhe fazia uma pergunta incômoda!

Em uma tempestade selvagem de dor ante aquele impacto, Isabella pegou a caneca que estava sobre a mesa e atirou-a nele.

— Não! Não foi isso o que eu fiz! — gritou.

Irritantemente quieto, como se sua dignidade estivesse acima de qualquer reação, Edward apenas ergueu significativamente uma sobrancelha enquanto o objeto batia na parede muitos centímetros à esquerda dele.

— Quando fica encurralada você é bastante infantil, mas isso não surte efeito comigo. Nem tampouco lágrimas...

— Eu não vou chorar por você! — gritou Isabella bem alto. — Você vai ter que me torturar para conseguir lágrimas!

— Lágrimas me irritam, assim como cenas emocionais e louça voando. Mas você deve esgotar seu repertório agora — avisou Edward implacavelmente. — Se fizer papel de tola novamente em público, vou ficar muito zangado.

A tensão crescente estava fazendo a testa de Isabella latejar com uma dolorosa palpitação nervosa.

— Fazer papel de tola? Em público? Do que está falando?

Edward tirou alguma coisa do bolso de dentro do paletó bem cortado e colocou sobre a mesa para ela ver. Era um recorte de revista e Isabella ficou desconcertada ao reconhecer que a mulher nitidamente mergulhada em lágrimas e com um rosto triste, na foto, era ela. A foto tinha sido tirada no último dia de sua esta da na Suíça, quando entrava no aeroporto em Lugano, e ela não havia sequer percebido o fotógrafo. Embaixo, algumas linhas escritas em francês.

— O que está escrito? — perguntou Isabella finalmente.

— "Extremamente rica, mas, mesmo assim, infeliz" — traduziu Edward resolutamente.

Isabella cruzou os braços.

— Bem, me perdoe se eu o deixei embaraçado, mas isso prova que eu estava aborrecida com a situação que tínhamos vivido...

Edward lhe dirigiu um olhar inamistoso.

— Nós? Quem foi que criou essa situação? Quem disse que era minha esposa? Quem penetrou na minha casa e ganhou minha confiança?

Isabella descruzou os braços abruptamente. Os olhos dela brilhavam de transtorno e súplica.

— Ouça, tente compreender que eu apenas acabei indo longe demais. Quando cheguei na Suíça realmente pensava que você estivesse muito ferido e queria ver você. Também acreditava que você tivesse perguntado por mim...

— Mas por que afinal eu iria perguntar por uma mulher que não via há quase quatro anos? Uma mulher que não significava nada para mim? — inquiriu Edward. — E como podia ter perguntado por alguém se eu estava inconsciente?

Dando-se conta daquele fato óbvio, o rosto perturbado de Isabella se contraiu de tristeza. Sim, era muito improvável que ele tivesse perguntado por ela. Teria Alice lhe contado uma pequena mentira? Ela inventara aquela afirmação comovedora em uma tentativa ingênua de encorajá-la a correr para Gênova para junto de seu marido?

Mas antes que Isabella pudesse terminar de fazer essa consideração, as palavras de Edward ressoaram dentro dela em ecos cruéis. "Uma mulher que não significava nada para mim." Isso era o que ele havia dito. Era isso que pensava sobre ela. Que ela não era nada, não era ninguém. Bem, o que ela esperava?

Determinada a não deixar transparecer o quanto estava ferida, Isabella esforçou-se para voltar ao ponto que pretendia esclarecer antes que a franqueza cruel dele a atingisse como um soco no estômago.

— O Dr. Lerther me orientou para não lhe dizer nada que pudesse perturbá-lo...

— Então você me deixou pensar que era casado? Você não achou que isso era um fato muito perturbador para um homem que se satisfazia em ser solteiro? — retrucou Edward.

— Eu espero que você realmente aprecie sua liberdade agora que sabe que nunca a perdeu...

— Eu não perdi mesmo minha liberdade. Você roubou-a de mim. — Seus olhos brilhantes e assombrados estavam cheios de acusação. — Você se proclamou minha esposa e agora circulam rumores de que eu sou um homem casado. E como, estritamente falando, eu sou um homem casado, não posso negar esses rumores e os paparazzi já conseguiram publicar uma fotografia sua.

Lágrimas de culpa correram dos olhos de Isabella.

— Acredito que isso seja embaraçoso para você...

— Não fico embaraçado facilmente — cortou Edward secamente.

— Eu acho que você não entende o quanto eu lamento... — murmurou Isabella acabrunhada.

— Lamentar não é suficiente para mim. Você realmente queria ser minha esposa.

A palidez de Isabella se transformou em uma febril cor vermelha.

Edward dirigiu-lhe um forte olhar zombeteiro.

— Você queria tanto ser minha esposa que mentiu e trapaceou para estar nessa posição.

Vergonha e raiva pela humilhação que ele estava lhe infligindo perpassaram a mente de Isabella.

— Eu sei que parece impróprio, mas...

— Não vou ouvir suas desculpas. Parece impróprio porque foi impróprio — frisou Edward. — Você simplesmente tomou minha vida bem organizada e a reverteu. Eu terminei com minha amante por sua causa...

— Você... o quê? — Escancarando os olhos, Isabella ergueu-os para ele.

— A loura bonita... Ela era minha amante e eu me livrei dela porque você me fez acreditar que era casado.

Isabella apenas fechou os olhos. A loura bonita. Como ela podia ter se permitido acreditar em algum momento que um homem como Edward Cullen não tinha nenhuma outra mulher em sua vida e em sua cama? Como pudera ser tão ingênua quanto às próprias ilusões e tão egoísta? Ela tinha realmente revirado a vida dele. Culpa e vergonha a afligiram novamente, fazendo sua garganta quase se fechar.

— De modo que há agora uma vaga na minha cama e você está prestes a preenchê-la novamente.

— O quê? — Uma ruga de incompreensão formou-se na testa tensa de Isabella.

— Você vai voltar para a Suíça comigo... Isabella estava estupefata.

— Por que eu faria isso?

— Não estou lhe dando opções. Você não me deu nenhuma quando me fez crer que eu estava vivendo um casamento de conto-de-fadas — disse-lhe Edward em um tom de fria condenação.

Isabella empalideceu e tentou fugir do duro olhar dele.

— Não vejo nenhuma boa razão pela qual pudesse querer que eu voltasse para a Suíça com você...

— Vou usar você como você me usou e depois me livrar de você de novo, quando estiver cansado. Isso esclarece a questão?

— Você não está falando sério...

— Marquei de almoçarmos com sua irmã, portanto é melhor você ir fazendo a mala.

Isabella sentiu um calafrio.

— Como vamos encontrar Alice para o almoço? Ela está no colégio, a quilômetros de Londres...

— Enquanto conversamos ela está se encaminhando para cá.

— Mas como... quer dizer... Por que você marcou esse almoço?

— Tenho razões excelentes. Você acha que é a única capaz de tramar um ardil? Sou mestre em manipulações, _bella mia. _— Edward lhe dirigiu um olhar de pena. — Alice pensa que estamos tendo uma feliz reconciliação e está maravilhada com a notícia, portanto você terá que comparecer com milhões de sorrisos e muito daquela sua boa conversa, superando-se para mantê-la feliz...

A pele de Isabella tinha ficado suada com o choque.

— Como, por Deus, você fez contato com minha irmã?

— Ela me telefonou essa semana e muito gentilmente me pediu desculpas por sua atitude hostil logo que nos casamos.

— Ah, não... — murmurou Isabella em um desalento culpado porque compreendeu que fora por erro dela que Alice havia procurado Edward. Desde seu retorno da Suíça, Isabella só tinha falado com a irmã por telefone, esquivando-se de todas as perguntas sobre seu relacionamento com Edward. Não conseguira dizer a verdade, mas também não havia conseguido mentir.

— Eu nunca confessei a ela o motivo de nosso casamento porque tinha medo...

— Medo de que ela tivesse menos respeito por uma irmã que se casa com um homem por dinheiro? — atirou Edward com crueldade. — Então vai ficar aliviada em saber que deixei as ilusões dela intactas. Ela me disse que estava muito aborrecida porque parecia que estávamos separados de novo e perguntou se era por culpa dela.

— E você disse que estávamos tendo uma reconciliação? — lembrou Isabella com um visível esforço para conseguir acreditar.

— Nós estamos tendo uma reconciliação... da minha maneira, e se essa maneira se tornou apenas um ato punitivo da vingança você devia me agradecer por isso.

— Você acha que eu menti e fiz trapaça, que sou uma pessoa horrível... Eu teria que estar com a cabeça fora do lugar para ir a algum lugar com você! — revidou Isabella.

— _Non c'e problema... _Não se preocupe, então... — instigou Edward. — Levarei Alice para almoçar co migo e contarei a ela toda a história desagradável do nosso relacionamento, do início ao fim...

— Isso seria uma coisa asquerosa! — interrompeu Isabella, não conseguindo ocultar seu pavor.

— Ao contrário de você, eu apenas lhe contaria a verdade, como ela aconteceu. Fico feliz em saber que você está avaliando como sua conduta foi imperdoável — falou Edward, carrancudo, saindo da sala.

Isabella correu para a saleta atrás dele.

— Se você quer que eu me humilhe, tudo bem, mas deixe Alice fora disso...

Edward lhe dirigiu um olhar mordaz.

— Humilhar-se é coisa para camponeses. Você já devia me conhecer o suficiente para saber que quando quero alguma coisa, eu a consigo. Vai aprender a ser uma esposa Cullen e vai me poupar o tempo e o esforço de arranjar outras amantes assumindo todo o papel...

— De forma alguma! — retrucou Isabella.

— Mas você se esforçou tanto para colocar-se nessa posição... que não é indispensável, você sabe... — afirmou Edward secamente, indo para a porta de entrada e abrindo-a — mas que certamente vale a pena ser repetida.

— Você não se atreveria a contar a Alice o que fiz — suplicou Isabella.

— Sim, me atreveria...

Ela sentiu um calafrio de consternação.

— Mas não iria ganhar nada com isso. Por que ser tão cruel?

— É o que você merece — Edward a examinou com um ar pensativo. — Você abusou da minha boa-fé a ponto de eu lhe dar uma aliança de casamento e, antes de tirar você da minha vida de novo, pretendo acertar as contas.

— Eu não abusei da sua boa-fé... Eu... Edward não parecia estar ouvindo mais.

— Uma limusine vem pegar você dentro de uma hora e meia para levá-la ao hotel onde vamos almoçar com Alice. Eu a encontro lá. Vou a meu escritório em Londres, primeiro.

Isabella estava em pânico.

— Se eu deixar meu trabalho de novo, arrisco-me a falir, e isso não posso permitir porque...

Edward a olhou de forma intimidadora.

— Pago suas dívidas...

— Você não pode fazer isso, Edward. — Em seu desespero, Isabella o seguiu até junto da escada. — Se eu deixar Londres, quem vai ficar no meu lugar enquanto estiver fora?

— Você contrata um gerente. Eu cubro as despesas... — disse Edward começando a descer a escada.

Desalentada, furiosa, mas descrente, Isabella ainda o avisou:

— Se usar meu relacionamento com Alice como alguma espécie de armadilha, nunca vou perdoar você.

Com o rosto magro e inteligente parecendo frio e impassível, Edward dirigiu-lhe um olhar sombrio.

— Pensa que me importo?

Abatida, Isabella se recostou na parede, tentando respirar lenta e profundamente para acalmar-se. Ele com certeza gostaria de puni-la revelando tudo a Alice. Não podia correr esse risco. Pensou que a irmã ainda podia compreender que ela tivesse contratado o casamento há quatro anos, quando a vida das duas era miserável, mas que ficaria muito magoada por ela tê-la feito acreditar que aquele acordo era um casamento de verdade.

Edward havia escolhido, com precisão infeliz, a única ameaça capaz de fazer Isabella submeter-se totalmente a ele.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Meninas o Edward me surpreendeu mesmo... Eu esperava uma terceira guerra mundial kkkk... Mas ele agiu para mim de acordo com os acontecimentos... Eu acho que ele foi até bonzinho kkkkkk... A Bella quiz isso, ela procurou por isso... Mais ele ainda vai surpreender ainda mais... podem esperar ... esse homem é demais... Mais tarde sem falta posto outro... Até Mais Tarde... Robsteijooosss_

_Quie agradecer a cada uma de vocês que lerem e comentaram... Obrigada de coração... vocês já fazem parte da minha vida... Adoro vocês!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Oi amores di mi vida... Desculpem não ter postado antes... mais minhas crises me deixam tonta e enjoada, tirando a dor... e não consigo ficar muito tempo olhando para computador... eu fico imprestavel... Desculpem... e isso dura 3 dias consecutivos... e hoje graças a Deus é o terceiro... Esse capitulo é meio louco como o teimoso do Edward... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

— Estou tão contente por você! — Alice abraçou Isabella com entusiasmo esfuziante entre o primeiro e o segundo pratos da refeição. — Quando voltar à universidade após o verão, você me verá menos ainda, e eu estava preocupada com que você se sentisse só. Isso parece egoísta?

— Claro que não — assegurou-lhe Isabella com seu melhor sorriso.

Morar longe de casa tornara a irmã independente e embora às vezes doesse um pouco ver Alice confiar demais no próprio julgamento, Isabella orgulhava-se muito dela.

— A Isabella precisa se divertir um pouco — disse Alice zelosamente a Edward. — Ela abriu mão de tantas coisas por minha causa. Minha bolsa de estudos só cobre parte de minhas despesas, Isabella paga todo o resto. É por isso que está sempre sem dinheiro. Quando descobri que minha educação custava tão caro, tentei persuadi-la a me tirar de lá.

— Você estava se saindo muito bem e é isso que interessa. — E, dirigindo-se a Edward: — Alice quer ser advogada internacional. Ela realmente é muito boa com idiomas.

Edward falou em francês com Alice, que respondeu com impecável tranqüilidade. Ambos tinham essa confiante agudeza que Isabella sempre invejara. Após a refeição, Edward atendeu a uma chamada no celular enquanto Isabella e a irmã ficavam alguns minutos a sós. Alice estava retornando à escola para estudar para as provas finais. Terminados os exames, voaria direto para a Espanha, onde passaria férias na casa de campo da família de uma amiga. Após despedir-se da irmã com um aceno, Isabella embarcou na limusine com Edward.

— Ainda não separei as coisas. Por isso, tenho de voltar para meu apartamento.

Edward lançou-lhe um olhar severo.

— Não temos tempo. Isabella levantou o queixo.

— Você não tem, mas eu tenho. Me mande amanhã num vôo econômico.

— Vou transferir nosso vôo para hoje à noite.

— Não precisa — disse Isabella, ríspida. — Preciso de mais tempo para organizar as coisas. Prefiro viajar amanhã.

Edward observou a expressão rebelde dela.

— Não saio de Londres sem você.

— Não quero ir para a Suíça.

— Mentirosa — Edward murmurou com aspereza. Isabella irritou-se

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

Edward deslizou o dedo indicador ao longo da generosa curva do lábio inferior dela. A pele sensível de Isabella entorpeceu-se e a respiração deteve-se na garganta.

— Mostre-me o quanto você odeia o que faço com você, _bella mia _— sugeriu Edward num convite insinuante.

Embora tentasse lutar contra o impulso, Isabella se viu inclinando-se para a frente. Ele a atraiu como o fogo a atraía quando ela estava enregelando-se. Suas narinas dilataram-se com o cheiro dele, tão familiar quanto desejado: cheiro de homem, mesclado com perfume caro, incrivelmente _sexy. _Seus seios cresceram dentro do sutiã; os mamilos, antes macios, eram agora duas pontas rígidas.

— Você não está se esforçando o suficiente — censurou Edward.

— Me esforçando para quê?

Com a mente num branco total, a rouquidão invadiu sua voz no esforço para falar.

Ele levantou a mão esguia e morena e, num gesto provocativo, passou a ponta do dedo na proeminência do mamilo intumescido delineado pelo tecido fino do top.

Quando ele tocou o bico sensível, Isabella emitiu um suave som choroso. Seu coração batia feito um tambor. A cabeça tornou-se pesada demais para o pescoço e inclinou-se para trás. No meio de suas coxas esguias, a temperatura do desejo atingiu um pico agridoce de ânsia que queimava.

Com a ponta da língua, Edward deu uma pincelada na delicada greta na base da clavícula, onde um minúsculo impulso transformou-se em loucura. Isabella gemeu e avançou. Queria que ele a beijasse tão forte que ela lhe sentisse o gosto. Edward levantou a cabeça morena e ela olhou para ele. Emoldurado por impenetráveis pestanas negras, o duro brilho sexual de seu olhar brilhante equivalia a um choque elétrico.

— Faça... — suplicou ela.

— Não. Não faço sexo no banco traseiro de limusines. — Edward afastou-se dela com um acentuado ar de escárnio.

Suas bochechas avermelharam-se como beterrabas na fervura. Suas mãos arredondaram-se na forma de punhos ferozes. Ela queria dar-lhe um soco. Queria dizer-lhe coisas rudes, mas conseguiu conter a explosão reveladora. Estava mortificada com a própria vulnerabilidade. Como fora tão fraca? Mostre-me quanto você odeia o que faço com você! Se ela continuasse a oferecer-se a ele de bandeja, Edward logo adivinharia que ela estava completamente apaixonada por ele. E, na opinião de Isabella, nada seria pior que isso; nada mais humilhante. Assim, já que podia escolher, concluiu que seria preferível que ele a considerasse uma ardilosa caçadora de ouro.

A limusine deteve-se em frente ao salão de cabeleireiro para Isabella desembarcar. Pouco antes da hora de fechar, depois de examinar os livros contábeis com Sally, que ficaria gerenciando o salão, Isabella subiu a seu apartamento para terminar de fazer as malas.

Às sete horas a campainha soou. Embora ela supusesse ser Edward, sua visita era Jacob, o engenheiro com quem saíra algumas vezes no ano anterior e que havia se tornado um amigo.

— Adorei o cabelo! — Jacob riu e agitou as brilhantes pontas negras que contrastavam tanto com o cabelo chocolate. — Bastante gótico.

— Gostou? — Isabella deu um largo sorriso de aprovação ao lembrar que Edward aparentemente nem notara e, na verdade, isso pouco importava porque os reflexos pretos desapareceriam na primeira lavagem.

— Gostaria de sair hoje à noite?

A figura magra, morena e carrancuda de Edward percorreu o patamar a passos largos.

— Isabella tem outros planos.

— Você é o secretário social dela... ou algo do gênero? — disparou Jacob.

— Marido — respondeu Edward com voz fria e arrastada.

Quando Jacob, enrubescido, desceu a escadaria com estrépito, Isabella soube que ele nunca pisaria de novo em sua soleira e lançou a Edward um furioso olhar de reprovação.

— Não precisava fazer isso.

Da privilegiada posição de comando, Edward desferiu-lhe um forte olhar de desaprovação.

— Você estava flertando.

— Não estava flertando... mesmo que estivesse, o que você tem a ver com isso?

— Você estava esperando esse homem hoje. E por isso que só queria viajar amanhã — Edward acusou-a com voz áspera num tom velado.

Isabella jogou a cabeça para trás, num gesto de impaciência, na descida para o primeiro lance de escadas. Ele, porém, a estava fazendo sentir-se como Helena de Tróia, o que a fez enrubescer.

— Sou mesmo uma mulher leviana. Você vai ter que me vigiar dia e noite na Suíça. Tem certeza de que vale a pena?

— Tenha cuidado. Se eu pegar você flertando com outro homem não vou ficar contente.

Sua boca secou e, embora surpresa com a veemência dele, uma excitação sombria e perigosa lambia seu corpo esguio.

— Eu estava só brincando.

— Não teve graça nenhuma — replicou Edward de maneira sombria.

A bordo da aeronave, Isabella percorreu o corredor da luxuosa cabine e sentou-se o mais longe possível dele. Virou a cabeça para o outro lado e se enrascou no confortável assento. O choro não era de seu estilo, mas de repente ela sentiu-se capaz de verter um rio de lágrimas.

Na manhã seguinte, Isabella dormiu até tarde. Quando levantou, sentia-se ávida para enfrentar Edward com todos os argumentos que não tinha podido utilizar durante o almoço com Alice. No café da manhã, Eleazar informou que Edward já saíra há muito tempo para o Banco Cullen.

Sua lembrança de como chegara à cama na noite anterior eram tênues e embaraçosas. Após dormir por todo o vôo, percorreu o aeroporto aos tropeços, como uma sonâmbula, foi colocada na limusine e permitiu que Edward a carregasse para a cama quando por fim chegaram à residência. Nunca antes sentira um cansaço tão esmagador e foi um alívio perceber de novo a centelha de suas energias restauradas.

Ela havia pensado que estava faminta, mas quando chegou o café da manhã que havia pedido seu apetite desapareceu de maneira misteriosa. Após empurrar a bandeja para longe, mordiscou uma rosquinha e saboreou um tentador chocolate quente, substancioso e satisfatório. Convicta de que uma visita ao santuário dos santuários, o Banco Cullen, exigia uma roupa especial, ela sentiu alívio ao descobrir no quarto de vestir as roupas de alta-costura que Edward comprara para ela.

O Banco Cullen em Genebra tinha um tamanho intimidador e linhas muito contemporâneas. Sua tensão nervosa começou a aumentar. A informação de que ela era a esposa de Edward criou na recepção um rebuliço envolvendo um discreto interesse. Um jovem num vistoso terno escoltou-a até o andar da presidência, levando-a pelas portas duplas que davam num grande escritório.

Edward descansava com um ar imponente, apoiado na borda de uma lustrosa mesa de madeira clara. Trajando terno azul com camisa cinza e bela gravata de seda, ele parecia simplesmente espetacular.

— Diga-me — perguntou ele com delicadeza. — Hoje não é aniversário de ninguém. A que devo essa interrupção? Qual é a ocasião especial?

— Eu só queria falar com você.

— Então deveria ter saído da cama mais cedo — esclareceu Edward secamente. — Estamos no meio de meu dia de trabalho e não estou disponível para visitas pessoais.

— Isso é bom, pois se trata de uma visita de negócios — informou-lhe Isabella na esperança de atrair a atenção dele.

Edward levantou-se e estendeu-lhe a mão esguia e morena.

— Venha cá, quero lhe mostrar uma coisa.

— Para onde você está me levando?

Era um banheiro. Situando-se atrás dela, Edward colocou-a em frente ao espelho da pia, de modo que ela pudesse ver o reflexo de ambos. Os olhos chocolates dela focalizaram o rosto esguio e moreno dele. Com o pulso acelerado e o coração disparando, ela respirou fundo.

— O que você está vendo? — indagou Edward enquanto pegava com a ponta dos dedos o leve casaco sobre os ombros esticados dela e o retirava lentamente.

Isabella parecia hipnotizada.

— Nós?

Como para chamar a atenção para eles, Edward baixou as estreitas alças de contas de seu vestido, o que deixou desnudos os esguios ombros dela. Então, os longos dedos dele subiram da cintura dela por sobre as costelas para se deterem logo abaixo dos luxuriantes seios ressaltados pelo tecido aderente. Isabella parou de respirar.

— É assim que uma mulher se veste para um com promisso de negócios, _cara? _— indagou Edward de maneira insinuante.

— Sei que o vestido é um pouco esporte demais, mas eu adoro ele, então vesti um casaco para que parecesse mais discreto — disse-lhe Isabella sem fôlego.

— Não era isso que eu queria dizer. Só para deixar registrado, basta colocar um vestido como esse num corpo como o seu para que o resultado não possa ser descrito, nem com todo o esforço de imaginação, como... discreto.

Isabella inclinou-se em direção a ele com um largo sorriso.

— Você gosta dele?

— Não era isso que você queria?

— Não pensei nisso, mas você provavelmente tem razão.

— Essa cena é adequada para o quarto de dormir, mas não dentro do meu banco.

— Vim aqui ter uma conversa séria — respondeu Isabella com aspereza e, após abaixar-se para pegar o casaco, entrou no escritório. — E pretendo ter essa conversa. Sinto muito se você não consegue manter a mente nos negócios só porque uma mulher veste uma roupa atraente.

Com um tom sombrio encobrindo as orgulhosas maçãs do rosto, Edward lançou-lhe um olhar cortante.

— Ponha-me à prova...

— Quase quatro anos atrás assinei um contrato para me tornar sua esposa. Em troca, aceitei uma certa soma em dinheiro. Devolvi dois terços daquela quantia quando descobri que não precisaria dela e...

Edward elevou a mão, silenciando-a.

— Espere! Você devolveu parte do dinheiro daquele acordo? Como?

— Eu o depositei de novo na conta que você abriu e enviei uma carta por meio de seu advogado, o Paul...

— Rapaz de grande previsão — atalhou Edward com mordaz sarcasmo. — Graças a suas artimanhas, quebrei o nariz dele semana passada.

Com os olhos esbugalhados, Isabella o encarou consternada.

— O que você fez... quebrou o nariz dele? Mas por quê?

— Ele teve a infelicidade de sugerir que minha esposa poderia não ser tudo aquilo que eu pensava que fosse... antes de eu recuperar a memória.

Isabella ficou rosa claro de humilhação.

— Oh... eu estava falando sobre aquele dinheiro. Edward olhou-a indiferente.

— Eu não sabia que você havia devolvido qualquer parte daquele pagamento.

Isabella cruzou os braços rispidamente.

— Bem, o fato é que devolvi. Resolvi não comprar uma propriedade, uma vez que se alugasse daria no mesmo. Só fiquei com o necessário para alugar o apartamento e montar o salão na loja embaixo. Equipar o salão era bastante caro. Você pensou que meu negócio não daria muito certo, mas ele paga meu aluguel e as contas, de modo que nunca tive do que me queixar.

— Você pode me dizer para onde essa conversa está nos levando?

— Quando Alice terminar os estudos, poderei vender o salão e reembolsar o que você me pagou. Assim estaremos quites e você pode me deixar ir.

— Você realmente vestiu sua roupa mais sensual para vir me fazer essa oferta?

Enfurecida pela resposta impertinente que deixava claro que ele nem mesmo levaria a oferta em consideração, Isabella respirou fundo.

— No que me diz respeito, o dinheiro não importa. Nunca importou. Seguramente você percebeu isso agora, não é? — murmurou Edward com suavidade.

— Suponho que você ache que tenho uma dívida com você. Creio que seus princípios sejam implacáveis.

— Você está se saindo muito bem em termos de compreensão — Edward ridicularizou com satisfação.

— Mas não encontro uma boa razão para você me forçar a estar aqui...

Edward lançou-lhe um sorriso sarcástico.

— Mas eu tenho mais que uma boa razão. A emoção do poder. Estou tendo a satisfação bem real de fazer você fazer o que quero que você faça.

— Isto é repugnante... você deveria se envergonhar! — Isabella estava enfurecida por ele admitir isso sem hesitação.

Os olhos atordoantes dele estreitaram-se atentamente.

— Mas você não experimentou uma satisfação semelhante quando se aproveitou de minha amnésia para me aquietar com uma falsa segurança?

— Não sou como você... E também não levei vantagem nenhuma! — Isabella lançou-se contra ele, ferida pela sugestão desagradável. — Eu só estava tentando mantê-lo calmo e feliz.

A bonita boca de Edward se contraiu enquanto ele se divertia.

— _Permeraviglia... _você certamente pôs um sorriso em meu rosto lá no quarto. Quanto a forçá-la a ficar aqui, não será hora de enfrentar os fatos?

— Que fatos?

— Que você não teve que ser exatamente arrastada para meu covil aos chutes e gritos. Você também me quer.

— Não o bastante para permitir que você pense que pode me usar — Isabella declarou calorosamente.

Edward fez seu dedo indicador deslizar lentamente entre os seios dela até chegar ao umbigo.

— O que seria suficiente?

Onde ele acariciou, o corpo dela se tornou excitantemente vivo e estimulado. Era como se cada célula de sua pele se iluminasse.

Ela travou os dentes e tremeu.

— Sexo não é o bastante para mim.

— Eu poderia fazer com que fosse — disse Edward com voz rouca.

— Eu me valorizo mais do que isso.

— Mas não se valorizava assim há quatro anos. Se eu estalasse os dedos você viria correndo.

Ser forçada a aceitar que ele sabia exatamente como ela se sentira na época e ainda assim tê-la abandonado era doloroso demais.

— Seu sacana... — vociferou. — Você também tinha atração por mim, mas não fez nada a respeito.

— Eu tinha juízo.

— Era esnobe demais — rebateu Isabella com olhos feridos e irados. — Aposto que se eu fosse uma debutantezinha mimada você teria me visto de outra maneira.

— Não sou esnobe. Tenho expectativas em determinados campos e não peço desculpas por elas.

— Você nasceu em berço de ouro. Toda a vida teve do bom e do melhor, mas quando olhou para mim sentiu a mesma atração que eu senti... Sei que sentiu! — enfatizou Isabella numa mistura de acusação furiosa e ferida. — Porque você mesmo admitiu isso para mim quando estava com amnésia.

— Eu me afastei porque você não iria conseguir lidar comigo. Era jovem demais.

— Você se afastou porque seu cérebro funciona como um congelador...

— É essa sua definição de senso comum? — disse Edward com lentidão e brandura.

— ...E porque eu não me ajustava à imagem certa.

— Você ainda não se ajusta... e, contudo, está aqui. — Com a voz lenta e afiada, Edward estendeu suas mãos controladoras à curva bem-formada dos quadris dela e puxou-a para si.

— Você pensa que me beijando vai me deixar me nos furiosa? — disparou Isabella de maneira tempestuosa.

Ele a beijou mesmo assim, comprimindo com força os lábios macios contra os seus, demorando-se para conquistar uma reação maior dela. De maneira provocativa, percorreu com sua boca toda a curva do lábio inferior dela, fazendo-a tremer, enquanto inclinava-se para a frente de modo abrupto para manter as mãos dela sobre seus ombros de músculos rígidos. Em seguida, apertou-a mais contra si e invadiu-lhe com a língua o macio interior da boca, onde passou a fazer incursões firmes que fizeram o sangue ruflar como um tambor num ritmo insano pelas veias dela.

— Não posso esperar até as sete da noite — rugiu Edward com intensidade, parando para uma mordiscada no lóbulo da pequena orelha feminina antes de enterrar a boca carnal na cavidade do pescoço dela.

— Oh... — murmurou ela antes de encontrar a tentadora boca masculina dele novamente a seu alcance.

Edward abriu o zíper traseiro do vestido dela, fazendo com que o ar fresco lhe varresse a espinha. Ela lutou para recuperar a respiração enquanto o tecido rendilhado escorregava-lhe pelos quadris para formar uma piscina a seus pés.

— Não... você não pode fazer isso! — Isabella ofegou em estado de choque.

— Tarde demais... — disse Edward com intensidade. Isabella levantou as mãos com rapidez num esforço genuíno para cobrir-se. Ela estava em pânico.

— Estamos num banco... A qualquer minuto alguém pode entrar por aquela porta!

— Ela está trancada... Estamos seguros.

Com determinação, Edward abaixou as mãos dela. Inclinou para trás a bonita cabeça para apreciar melhor a visão das curvas exuberantes, embelezadas ainda mais por um sutiã e calcinha graciosos.

— Mas você não vai...

Quando Isabella começou a abaixar-se para alcançar o vestido, Edward ergueu-a e a colocou sobre a mesa, soltando o fecho do sutiã dela.

— Edward!

— Irresistível... — Edward inspecionou a perfeição rósea dos bicos dos seios e soltou um gemido alto.

Quando os olhos dela se encontraram com os chamejantes olhos de brilho esverdeado dele, a fome bruta que ela viu fez com que estremecesse. O desejo sem limites demonstrado por Edward fez acender-se um fogo dentro dela. Ele podia até não amá-la, mas sua paixão era muito real.

— Inferno! Você está em meu sangue como uma febre.

Ele levou as mãos à inchação madura dos seios dela, fazendo-a emitir um gemido baixo. Ele alisou com firmeza os mamilos em forma de pérolas, provocando uma resposta ofegante e desamparada. Um calor líquido começou a juntar-se no vértice das coxas dela. Ele deixou a boca experiente vagar à vontade pela carne sensível dela. Os quadris de Isabella fizeram um inquieto movimento para cima e todo o pensamento dela parou. Ele afundou as mãos por baixo dela para trazê-la mais perto.

— Eu quero você — murmurou ela, arrebatada numa respiração frenética, o corpo tomado por uma necessidade apaixonada.

— Não tanto quanto eu quero você, _bella mia _— respondeu Edward com voz áspera enquanto, com mais pressa que cuidado, arrancava a última peça de roupa dela. — Você me ensinou que duas semanas podem parecer duas vidas.

Ao separar-lhe as coxas, ele pôs a descoberto o desejo ansioso, úmido e quente da mais secreta das carnes dela.

Quando ele explorou a região lisa, úmida e quente, arrancou dela um soluçante som de frustração. Em seguida, ela arqueou o corpo num frenesi de impaciência desamparada. Posicionando-a com suas mãos fortes, Edward mergulhou nela num movimento poderoso. A excitação era intolerável. Isabella foi atravessada por uma onda de prazer. Foi-se todo o controle. Ele a estava conduzindo aos limites de um maravilhoso cume de sensação. Quando atingiu um clímax selvagem de intensidade despedaçadora, ele sufocou-lhe os gritos com o manto quente de sua boca.

Consumado o ato, ela se sentia esgotada.

Ao sair de cima dela, Edward a fitou com atordoados olhos verdes.

— Não consigo acreditar que acabamos de fazer isso... Não posso crer que você está nua em cima da minha mesa de trabalho.

Bastou este lembrete para Isabella recordar-se de onde estava. Ela saltou da mesa como um gato escaldado. Sua vontade era de rastejar para baixo do móvel e esconder-se. Lutando com a falta de coordenação, ela se esforçava para vestir o sutiã e a calcinha. Ao redor dela o silêncio parecia ferver.

— Você está banida do meu escritório — disse Edward de maneira arrastada e fria.

— Desculpe... diga isso outra vez — ela gaguejou debilmente, empenhada como estava em vestir-se com as mãos frenéticas.

— Acho que você encenou uma peça deliberada de poder. Veio aqui vestida para matar com um objetivo. — Edward condenou-a com afrontosa frieza.

— Desde o instante em que cruzei aquela porta, você só teve um pensamento em mente. Não ouse me culpar... Obrigada — murmurou ela com ar ausente quando ele, notando as torções acrobáticas dela, virou-a e se encarregou do zíper. — Quem fechou a porta? Quem me ignorou quando tentei lembrar onde estávamos? Quem me disse que duas semanas sem sexo equivalem a duas vidas?

— Isabella...

— E no mesmo segundo em que você tem o que quer, começa a agir como se eu tivesse me lançado para você — ela retorquiu febrilmente e, enquanto gritava, dirigiu-se para a porta. — Quem me colocou sobre aquela mesa com intenções luxuriosas? Pode acreditar, nem um bando de cavalos selvagens me forçaria a voltar a esse banco!

Num gesto impetuoso, Edward pegou o casaco dela e lhe estendeu.

— Você tem marcas de batom em sua camisa — ela disse com satisfação.

Os brilhantes olhos dele capturaram os dela com determinação.

— Podemos fazer isso de novo em breve? Isabella o encarou com mortificada descrença.

— Depois de você me acusar de ter causado tudo?

— Gostaria de agendá-la para uma nova visita, _mia cara._

— Continue sonhando! — Isabella arremessou contra ele.

— Sou um _connoisseur _— Edward murmurou com suavidade. — E sexo bom assim é raro.

Empalidecendo, Isabella ocultou os olhos e baixou a cabeça. Ele era tão impassível. Com apenas um punhado de palavras poderia virtualmente transtorná-la.

— Isso jamais acontecerá de novo — jurou Isabella, ao correr em direção à porta movida por uma necessidade cega de fugir da cena de sua queda.

— Não nas próximas vinte e quatro horas, **pelo **menos — admitiu Edward com delicada precisão. — Parto hoje à noite para Zurique. Nós nos vemos amanhã à noite.

Isabella pensou em vários contra-ataques do tipo "não tenha pressa", antes de concluir que qualquer resposta seria fraca depois do jeito como se comportara em relação a ele. Num silêncio envergonhado, ela deixou o escritório. Um grupo de executivos com expressões perplexas esperava lá fora. Convencida de que o que fizera estava de alguma forma escrito no rubor róseo de sua face, Isabella caminhou rápido rumo ao elevador.

Ele tinha dito que estava proibida de voltar ao escritório dele. Proibida como se ela possuísse uma atração tão grande que só o completo banimento de sua presença podia mantê-lo numa linha rigorosa de conduta sexual. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás. Um balanço muito leve assaltou seus quadris, enquanto um sorriso insolente de soberba aflorava na linha com pacta dos lábios comprimidos.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Alguem duvida que vai acontecer de novo? Esse homem não resisti a essa mulher Rsrsrsrs... O Edward é teimoso demais... E lindo demais :D... mais logo, logo ele vai ter uma surpresinha kkkkk_

_Amores eu vou postar mais um cpaitulo lá pelas 21:15... sem falta tá... Obrigado por comentarem amores... Esse homem ainda vai surpreender vocês... Obrigado pelo carinho... Robsteijooosss... E até mais tarde!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Oi amores di mi vida... esse é o penultimo capitulo... Espero que goste... E parece que a alguém vai aparecer... ai no meio dos dois... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

No dia seguinte, contemplando o café da manhã com um apetite que mais uma vez desaparecera, a soberba dele não a preocupava. Na verdade, ela se sentia bem nauseada. E não era a primeira vez, nos últimos dias, pensou. Teria contraído algum vírus? Mas não era como se ela se sentisse verdadeiramente mal, era mais como se algo não estivesse bem. Só quando analisava o enigma percebeu que seu corpo também estava se comportando de maneira estranha. Com uma contagem rápida nos dedos constatou que a menstruação estava atrasada. Contou de novo, mas as datas precisas fugiam-lhe porque ela nunca se preocupara em manter um registro preciso do ciclo. Nesse instante, gelou com o reconhecimento tardio: desde a primeira noite passada com Edward, nada tinha feito para prevenir uma possível gravidez. Nem ele.

Tudo entre ela e Edward tinha acontecido rápido demais. A intimidade entre ambos não fora planejada com antecedência. Em nenhum estágio lhe passara pela cabeça o risco de conceber uma criança. Teria Edward também sido tão descuidado quanto ela? Ou ele supunha que ela tomava anticoncepcionais? Por Deus, como se metera numa situação dessas?

Decidiu esperar alguns dias para fazer um teste de gravidez.

Eleazar trouxe-lhe o telefone. Era Edward.

— Queria ter ligado na noite passada, mas a reunião acabou muito tarde — asseverou.

— Não se preocupe, eu não estava mesmo esperando notícias suas.

— Temos uma festa amanhã, _cara._

— Oh, então vou ganhar uma saída noturna por bom comportamento — alfinetou ela.

— E uma noite desagradável. Dou um prêmio se adivinhar o que eu preferiria fazer — cortou com delicadeza. — Não sou animal festeiro.

Enquanto se vestia naquela noite, ela aguardava com a respiração contida o momento em que a porta de comunicação entre os dois quartos se abriria. Trajando um vestido de noite Azul que lhe desnudava os ombros e acentuava a perfeição cremosa da pele alva, ela finalmente desceu as escadas. Edward andava pelo saguão. Emoldurados por pesadas pálpebras, seus olhos verdes como o mar examinaram-na, resplandecendo como uma esmeralda de aprovação.

— Você está bonita. Passou por minha mente que você poderia tentar ganhar pontos optando por usar algo totalmente inapropriado — admitiu Edward.

— Eu não seria tão infantil. — Ela pigarreou. — Por via das dúvidas, voltei a usar a aliança.

— Por que não? Você se esforçou muito para isso — zombou Edward com delicada frieza.

O rosto dela flamejou como se ele a houvesse esbofeteado.

— Eu o odeio quando fala assim comigo!

— É tradicional em minha família o desabrochar do ódio entre os casais.

— Sua mãe apaixonou-se por outra pessoa. Isso não quer dizer que ela odiava seu pai.

— Ela já amava o mesmo homem quando casou com meu pai. O amor de meu pai transformou-se em ódio quando ele percebeu a verdade.

— Por que, então, ela casou com ele?

— Dinheiro — explicou Edward de maneira sucinta, enfiando-a na limusine que esperava na frente da casa. — Também minha avó era rapinante, porém mais digna. Ela deu um filho a meu avô Clemente e informou-o de que havia cumprido seu dever. Embora permanecesse sob o mesmo teto com meu avô até a morte, nunca mais viveram como marido e mulher.

— Parece errado que sua mãe tenha casado com seu pai enquanto amava outro homem. Mas talvez houvesse pressões sobre ela que não conhecemos ou talvez até ela pensasse que estava fazendo a coisa certa e que aprenderia a amar seu pai — argumentou Isabella na tentativa de encorajá-lo a julgar com menos rigidez os erros dos outros.

— Essa possibilidade nunca me ocorreu — disse Edward secamente. — Você supõe que ela me deu à luz na esperança de aprender a me amar também?

Isabella recuou ante o ridículo da sugestão.

— Só estava tentando dizer que há dois lados em qualquer casamento infeliz e que circunstâncias atenuantes podem ter ocorrido... Queria confortá-lo.

— Não preciso de conforto. — Com o rosto mostrando força e tensão, Edward falou com ácida clareza:

— Nem mesmo me lembro de minha mãe. Quando ela morreu eu tinha 4 anos de idade.

— Morreu de quê?

— Se afogou.

— Sinto por você não tê-la conhecido. Sim, sei que você me considera muito sentimental — reconheceu ela. — Mas se soubesse o quanto gostaria de ter minha mãe de volta, ainda que para falar com ela por apenas cinco minutos... faria qualquer coisa pela oportunidade. Amava muito meus pais e ainda sinto uma falta terrível deles. Eles me ensinaram a pensar o melhor das outras pessoas, embora eu tenha aprendido cedo que o mundo não é sempre um lugar bom.

— Quem lhe ensinou?

— A prima de meu pai, Jéssica. No exato momento em que soube que meus pais haviam morrido, ela entrou em ação. Convenceu o Serviço Social de que era capaz de criar Alice. Consideravam-me muito jovem e eu ficava aterrorizada com a idéia de que eu e minha irmã fôssemos separadas. Jéssica levou nós duas para uma grande casa alugada... — Isabella recordou com dor no coração.

— Então? — indagou Edward.

— Jéssica e o namorado nos espoliaram até o último centavo em que puderam botar as mãos. Ela obteve a guarda do dinheiro que nossos pais deixaram. Não era muito, mas o suficiente para que Alice e eu vivêssemos confortavelmente por vários anos. Um dia, quando não havia mais nada para roubar ou vender, ela saiu e não voltou mais...

— Presumo que você chamou a polícia. Malversação de fundos numa situação dessas é crime.

— Não ia trazer o dinheiro de volta. Eu tinha coisas mais importantes com que me preocupar, tais como encontrar um local mais barato para morar e cuidar de minha irmã — contra-atacou Isabella.

Num inesperado gesto de simpatia, Edward fechou a mão sobre os dedos cerrados dela.

— Você confiou em Jéssica porque ela era sua parente. A traição deve ter sido um choque considerável para você.

— Sim...

— Quando tive amnésia, não tinha outra escolha senão confiar em você —- murmurou Edward com ferocidade de cão bravo, os olhos de brilho verdes fixos sobre ela como que numa nova intenção de punição. — Acreditava que você era minha esposa.

Com violência, Isabella libertou a mão do aperto da dele.

— Não precisa mais me dizer... Sei onde quer chegar. Tudo que fiz foi tentar agir como esposa. Não fui para a cama com você por nenhum outro motivo, assim como não tenho a intenção de ganhar dinheiro com nosso casamento!

— Só o tempo vai provar a veracidade dessa afirmação.

— Me diga: qual é seu problema? Você é um homem incrivelmente bonito e _sexy _e mesmo assim parece incapaz de aceitar que qualquer mulher possa querê-lo só por você mesmo! — Isabella retrucou com força, perdendo o fôlego.

— Ou por meu corpo — contra-atacou Edward num tom mais suave que a seda.

Com uma brusquidão que a fez balançar, Isabella perdeu a cabeça numa explosão de fúria que não pôde controlar.

— Escute, essa é uma das coisas que não consigo suportar em você. Quer ter sempre a última palavra, que é sempre um comentário que pretende ser muito sábio. É tão convencido de que nunca erra que me culpa por tudo. Se o teto caísse agora sobre nós, diria que foi por minha culpa!

— _Si... _— respondeu Edward à prova de ataques, com um brilho no olhar atento. — Sabe-se que gritos causam avalanches.

Isabella inspirou tão fundo no esforço de conter-se que honestamente teve medo de explodir. Ela, no entanto, via os traços extravagantemente belos dele através de uma névoa vermelha. Numa breve pausa nas hostilidades, o motorista abriu a porta.

— Só quero que você saiba que eu o odeio! — sussurrou Isabella quando ele se sentou ao lado dela no helicóptero.

Ele entrelaçou seus longos dedos morenos nos cabelos dela e imobilizou-lhe o rosto para o avanço de seus fortes lábios. Ela jogou-se nesse beijo como se tivesse pulado num precipício. Numa lenta e progressiva queda, experimentou uma excitação quente, selvagem e doce. A penetrante carga elétrica da fervente sensualidade dele mantinha-a prisioneira e ela deleitava-se com sua paixão desenfreada.

Ele se afastou alguns centímetros e fixou no olhar dela seus olhos brilhantes e bravios.

— Só demoraremos quarenta minutos na festa...

— Edward...

— Você me faz queimar por você... Eu quase não consegui dormir uma noite enquanto você esteve em Londres. Mas agora você é minha novamente e continuará minha até eu decidir o contrário, _bella mia._

O helicóptero deixou-os num imenso e opulento iate onde foram recebidos pelos anfitriões como reis. Isabella estava pasma. Só tinha consciência de Edward, a figura grande, poderosa, esticada e inquieta a seu lado, com o possessivo braço masculino ancorado em suas costas. Mas a necessidade de cortesia social o tirou de junto dela quando o anfitrião o chamou para encontrar um velho amigo.

Isabella pegou sua intocada taça de vinho. A música e o burburinho de vozes a estavam assoberbando. Sua anfitriã ia lhe apresentando uma verdadeira procissão de rostos estranhos. Os vestidos claros e o brilho das jóias fabulosas das mulheres obscureciam a visão dela, fazendo-a piscar. A leve movimentação do iate também não ajudava. Uma ânsia a assaltou e ela sentiu-se horrivelmente enjoada e tonta. Quando se virou, desesperada em busca de um assento, era tarde demais e ela escorregou, desfalecendo num exaurido desmaio.

Quando recobrou a consciência, Edward a fitava com olhos arregalados.

— Calma, _cara. _Eu a estou levando para casa.

Com a ameaça da volta do torpor, ela rezou para que a náusea se desvanecesse. Ele a pegou nos braços, trocou algumas palavras com seus anfitriões preocupados e levou-a de volta ao deque superior para embarcar no helicóptero.

— Acho que nunca vi um desempenho mais mágico — disse-lhe Edward com zombaria assim que a aeronave levantou vôo.

Mais tarde ela se lembrou da afirmação dele de que ficaria na festa menos de uma hora e só então concluiu que ele honestamente acreditava que ela encenara um desmaio falso para agradá-lo e antecipar ainda mais a partida. As oscilações do vôo não aliviaram o desconforto de seu estômago e a conversa estava além de sua capacidade. No fundo de sua mente perguntas preocupantes espreitavam e aumentavam sua tensão. Por que ela desmaiou?

Edward desembarcou do helicóptero logo após o pouso. Em seguida voltou para ajudar Isabella.

— Foi o desmaio mais impressionante que já vi. Por um instante cheguei a pensar que era verdadeiro.

— Mas foi... Acho que enjoei com o balanço do iate — murmurou Isabella recostando-se nele porque suas pernas ainda não estavam confiáveis.

— Enjôo? — exclamou Edward.

— Ainda não me sinto muito bem — desculpou-se Isabella.

Edward suspirou, inclinando-se para pegá-la nos braços outra vez.

— Enjôo... — Falou admirado. — Você só estava quinze minutos a bordo.

Uma hora depois ela já estava na cama, vestindo uma discreta camisola. Sentado ao pé da cama, Edward a observava com atenção.

— Não quero jazer aqui como um cadáver — protestou ela. — Já estou me sentindo bem.

— Pessoas saudáveis não desmaiam — disse Edward com voz arrastada e tom censurador, como se ela pudesse ter feito algo para evitar o desmaio. — Se a médica disser que sim, você poderá se levantar de novo...

— Médica... que médica? — indagou ela ofegante. Alguém bateu na porta.

— Deve ser ela. Chamei-a da limusine. Tomada de medo, Isabella sentou-se.

— Não quero ver nenhuma médica... Pelo amor de Deus, não preciso!

— Deixe-me decidir isso.

— O que você tem com isso?

— Sou seu marido e, portanto, responsável por seu bem-estar — comunicou Edward com determinação. — Mesmo que você não seja grata por isso.

A vergonha e o embaraço silenciaram Isabella. Ele abriu a porta para uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos arrumados num penteado discreto.

— Gostaria de me consultar a sós com a doutora — anunciou Isabella ao perceber a relutância de Edward em deixar o aposento.

Ela respondeu com honestidade as perguntas da médica. Concluído o exame, a doutora sorriu.

— Acho que a senhora já suspeita da causa. A senhora está grávida.

Isabella empalideceu porque o único pensamento que lhe ocorria no momento era o quanto essa notícia seria indesejável para Edward.

— Tem certeza?

A médica aquiesceu com um aceno de cabeça.

— Alguns sinais são inconfundíveis.

— Não quero contar já a meu marido — confidenciou Isabella.

Seu corpo a surpreendeu. Ela ia ter um filho de Edward. Talvez um menino de cabelos bronzes com um sorriso irresistível ou uma menina atrevida com gloriosos olhos de tigresa e a certeza de que dominava o mundo. Sim, ela ia ter um filho de Edward e, a menos que estivesse muito enganada, ele a odiaria por isso.

Quando Edward entrou no quarto, ela não pôde olhar para ele enquanto pulava da cama.

— Que está fazendo? — indagou.

— Foi um pequeno enjôo marítimo. Agora estou bem e vou me vestir.

Edward interceptou-a a meio caminho e colocou-a de volta na cama.

— Não. A doutora disse que você precisa de uma refeição leve e bastante sono e pretendo assegurar que você siga os conselhos dela. Você vai ter que estar cem por cento em forma para atender minhas expectativas nos próximos dias. Decidi tirar uma folga.

— Mas você nunca tira folga.

— É só me darem uma cama... e uma conexão de PC que posso tirar folga.

Isabella enrubesceu até a raiz dos cabelos.

— Preciso tirar você de debaixo de minha pele ou morrer tentando fazer isso, _cara _— murmurou Edward com ferocidade.

— E então?

No silêncio que se seguiu ela estava nervosa de mais até para respirar: não queria que nada obscurecesse a resposta dele.

— Vou mandar você de volta para casa e retornar à minha livre e descomplicada vida de solteiro.

Foi preciso uma coragem imensa, mas ela não vacilou com a resposta.

— Então por que não fazer isso agora?

— Agora ainda estou aproveitando sua companhia. Você é diferente de minhas amantes costumeiras.

— E como devo me sentir? — desferiu Isabella.

— Eu faço você sentir-se incrível, sabe disso — lembrou Edward, com a frieza impiedosa e a cruel intimidade de um amante bem consciente da própria habilidade de virá-la do avesso em puro desejo.

Isabella afundou nos travesseiros e fechou os olhos fatigada.

— Eu disse que não quero nada — sussurrou Isabella assim que o atendente bajulador se afastou. — Que estamos fazendo aqui?

Edward olhou para ela com calorosa diversão.

— Você não tem jóias. Está na hora de comprar algumas.

Isabella esticou-se na ponta dos pés para murmurar com falso deleite.

_ Não é sábio dar idéias para a amante fora do quarto... a brincadeira acaba se desgastando.

— Dessa vez a brincadeira é comigo. Nenhuma caçadora de ouro decente perderia uma oportunidade dessa magnitude.

Ele passou um braço aprisionador em torno da figura frágil e esguia dela para evitar que se afastasse.

— Pense no que acabo de dizer — recomendou Edward com insistência, num rouco tom de intimidade.

— Na verdade, talvez você devesse registrar isso em uma fita: estou admitindo que julguei mal seus motivos quatro anos atrás...

Isabella indagou de um só fôlego:

— Está falando sério?

— Nunca falei tão sério. — Tirando vantagem do choque dela, Edward a fez sentar no banquinho elegante em frente do balcão. — Alguns homens pedem perdão com flores.

— É verdade? — disse ela sem fôlego, quase incapaz de pensar direito já que ele a havia tirado de um estado de mágoa diretamente para um de alívio e felicidade.

— Alguns nunca pedem desculpas, enquanto outros podem até comprar diamantes, na esperança de que você não espere qualquer ação deles que possa ser sentida como auto-humilhação.

Um sorriso natural brotou nela, assim como o sol no alvorecer, e ela quase riu alto, porque nunca esqueceu do que ele dissera certa vez, que humilhar-se é coisa de camponeses.

Uma hora depois, quando já haviam retornado para a casa de campo, ela chegou ao terraço onde ele saboreava uma bebida. Uma secular figueira gigante fornecia sombra do sufocante sol da Sardenha, que mesmo no final da tarde era ainda muito quente. Suntuosos terraços ajardinados interligados por uma escadaria conduziam à praia privativa.

— Realmente vale a pena encontrar você fora de casa — provocou ela, girando o pulso para que o relógio de platina brilhasse sob um fio de luz que conseguia atravessar a espessa copa sobre sua cabeça.

Como sempre sintonizado com o olhar dela, Edward elevou uma sobrancelha de ébano, os olhos brilhantes cheios de reprovação por ela ter sido inflexível em só aceitar aquele presente.

— Eu queria cobri-la de diamantes.

— Eu pareceria uma tola completa — gracejou ela.

— Nua você pareceria uma deusa pagã, _bella mia. _A barriga dela mexeu-se. Bastara Edward imaginá-la como ninguém mais faria. Pouco à vontade com os derretidos elogios dele, ela murmurou:

— Você ainda não me explicou por que mudou de idéia sobre minha cobiça.

Seu rosto forte e magro ficou tenso.

— Quando você disse em Londres que devolvera a maior parte do dinheiro, depositando-o de volta na conta em que originalmente o recebera, não acreditei. Mas mandei verificar. Esse dinheiro permaneceu intocado naquela conta por mais de três anos.

— Mas o que aconteceu com a carta que escrevi para Paul Correro?

— Nunca chegou. Naquela época ele se mudou para um novo escritório. Sua carta deve ter sido enviada para o endereço antigo e se perdeu. Paul está muito aborrecido com isso. — Sua bela boca parecia cheia de reconhecimento. — Ele sabe que é o elo partido de uma cadeia que causou muitos equívocos entre nós.

Isabella estava feliz com o fato de que o assunto do dinheiro do acordo estivesse afinal esclarecido.

— Eu nunca quis seu dinheiro, mas recebi, de modo que você dificilmente pode culpar Paul por sua opinião sobre mim.

— Ele não tinha direito de fazer tal julgamento.

— Gostaria de lhe explicar algumas coisas. Quando nos conhecemos, Alice e eu morávamos numa área perigosa e os amigos dela eram rapazes que achavam divertido realizar furtos em lojas. Ela faltava às aulas e eu estava com dificuldade para controlá-la.

— Não tinha idéia de que sua vida doméstica era tão ruim. Você sempre pareceu tão alegre.

— Viver aborrecida não faz nada melhorar. Seu dinheiro nos proporcionou um novo começo. Aluguei o apartamento, abri o salão e coloquei Alice em outro colégio. Todos os problemas que enfrentávamos se acabaram, um por um — explicou Isabella. — Eu não precisava trabalhar mais à noite, de modo que Alice tinha de ficar em casa e estudava. No ano seguinte, ela ganhou a bolsa de estudos e nunca mais olhou para trás...

— Você deve se orgulhar de si mesma. Gostaria que tivesse sido mais franca comigo na época.

— Naquela época, você não estava interessado em saber.

— Eu não me permitia saber e você pagou o preço disso. Mas então era então, e agora é agora... — Encerrando a mão dela na sua, Edward aplicou um beijo demorado, ardente e sensual na palma da mão de Isabella. Depois, começou a desfazer devagarinho o laço do top dela e soltou o gancho do sutiã.

— É dia claro... — murmurou ela.

— Você se choca com tanta facilidade... — saboreou ele, comprimindo-lhe as costas contra a pedra aquecida pelo sol e deixando cair sua saída de praia. — Relaxe... eu farei tudo.

Sem mais pudores, ela entregou-se a ele. Ali, contra a desgastada mureta de pedra, ele a deixou nua. Ela estava totalmente pronta para ele antes mesmo de Edward sulcar os crespos cachinhos castanhos que coroavam o montículo feminino para provocar a carne intumescida, sensível e secreta escondida abaixo. Ele examinou as profundezas umedecidas pela paixão com uma habilidade carnal que a fez soluçar alto contra o próprio desejo ardente e insuportável.

— Não pára... — gritou ela roucamente.

— Adoro quando você perde o controle. Isso me faz querer deixar você mais doida ainda. — Edward virou-a de costas e a inclinou por sobre a mureta, levantando-a para penetrá-la com seu rígido calor masculino.

Um prazer esmagador deixou-a atordoada. Ele a penetrou até o fim. Isabella não conseguia respirar de tanta excitação. Essa sensação fez com que ela não se lembrasse mais de nada, a não ser do vaivém excitado do corpo desejoso dele dentro dela. A paixão animal de Edward lançou-a num frenesi glorioso de liberação.

Consumado o ato, ele tomou nos braços o corpo exausto dela e a levou para o quarto. Ele afastou os cabelos de Isabella dos olhos dela, beijou-a e aproximou-a mais de si, o que a lançou num frenesi tal que era como se estivesse tentando resumir toda sua vida há esses poucos instantes, os mais felizes que já vivera.

— Adoro seus seios — confidenciou Edward preguiçosamente, levantando-a para colocá-la montada sobre ele e esticando os braços para segurar, com as mãos em forma de taça e despudorada avaliação masculina, aqueles dois montículos atrevidos e firmes.

— Sou capaz de jurar que eles cresceram desde a primeira vez que fizemos amor...

Isabella abaixou os cílios para esconder o pânico em seus olhos.

— Não que eu esteja me queixando, compreende. — murmurou Edward com voz rouca. — Já observei seu fraco por chocolate suíço...

Ele pensava que ela estava engordando porque se entupia de xícaras de chocolate! Saiu rápido de cima dele.

Edward suspirou alto e trouxe-a de volta para cima dele graças ao poder de sua força muito superior.

— Não seja tão sensível. Você tem uma forma invejável. Os anjos do céu brigariam por você e eu tenho satisfação intensa em mantê-la abastecida de chocolate — disse Edward. — É muito agradável estar com uma mulher que come o que tem vontade.

— Vou para o chuveiro — resmungou ela, livrando-se do abraço frouxo dele e pulando da cama.

— Como afinal você consegue ter uma auto-estima tão baixa? — Edward sentou-se para reclamar, cheio de frustração masculina.

— Vi Tanya... ao lado dela, eu pareço uma baixinha gorda! — respondeu Isabella de maneira abafada.

Com seu magnífico olhar tomado pela raiva, Edward pulou da cama.

— _Che ideal _Tanya satisfazia minhas necessidades... mas você as desperta. Não consigo ficar mais de uma hora sem botar as mãos em você. Até tirei folga do banco para ficar com você.

As pálpebras dela retinham as lágrimas.

— É só sexo — acusou.

Seguiu-se um silêncio feroz, durante o qual ela esperou e rezou para que ele quebrasse essa terrível pausa com uma palavra de desacordo.

Edward olhou fixamente para ela: a expressão pétrea e teimosa de seus brilhantes olhos verdes de cílios negros permaneceu insondável.

A garganta dela doeu tanto de decepção que ficou ferida de verdade. Ele não a contradisse. Ela deveria ter sabido disso, em vez de nutrir a esperança de que ele a contradissesse. Fazia uma semana que ele a trouxera para a Sardenha, para essa fantástica propriedade à beira-mar onde eles desfrutaram de completo isolamento e luxo absoluto.

Por sete dias vinham sendo inseparáveis. Foram piqueniques na praia, banhos de mar sob a luz da lua, jantares românticos tarde da noite, sestas langorosas no calor da tarde e longas discussões, sobre todo assunto, nas quais raramente concordavam. Ele era uma companhia incrivelmente estimulante e maravilhosamente divertida. Para Isabella vinha sendo um tempo de idílica felicidade, mas também um tempo desafiador, durante o qual ela teria de se habituar com a realidade de que carregava um filho dele.

Do ponto de vista físico ela estava ótima. A náusea diminuíra e só sentia tonturas quando se levantava rápido demais. Mesmo assim, seu corpo já se alterara a ponto de Edward notar que os seios estavam maiores.

Nessa estada com ele ela estava determinada a não construir castelos no ar. Encarava todos os aspectos do relacionamento deles como eram e não como gostaria que fossem. Toda manhã, antes de acordá-lo com um beijo numa variedade criativa de jeitos que ele apreciava, lembrava devidamente a si mesma de certos fatos desagradáveis... Ele não a amava. Estava em estado de luxúria e era essa luxúria que fazia dele um amante insaciável. Ela não era sua esposa no sentido verdadeiro da palavra porque Edward uma vez a havia pago para encenar uma cerimônia de casamento com ele. Era a esposa que ele comprara, não a que escolhera.

Nesse contexto, a notícia de que ela estava esperando um filho dele possivelmente atingiria Edward como um completo desastre. Era por isso que relutava tanto em contar-lhe. Era por isso que mantivera segredo por sete dias inteiros e vivera cada momento precioso como se fosse o último que passaria com ele. Porém, para ser realmente honesta com ele, estava na hora de falar a verdade.

A mesa do jantar foi posta no terraço. Estava muito bonita. Lanternas coloridas de vidro pendiam dos galhos da figueira e velas brilhavam em meio a taças de cristal e porcelana chinesa dourada. No patamar de baixo, encoberta pela vegetação, ela divisava o reflexo do luar na piscina.

Era a villa de Edward. Às vezes ele só a visitava uma vez por ano e em algumas ocasiões nem isso. Ele tinha uma quantidade enorme de propriedades no mundo inteiro. Não gostava de hotéis. Mesmo aqui, num dos recantos mais remotos da ilha, ele desfrutava do melhor serviço, que incluía um chef sempre à mão para criar pratos soberbos.

A passos largos, Edward veio juntar-se a ela.

— Dá uma voltinha — solicitou ele com voz rouca. De maneira um pouco desajeitada, ela atendeu o pedido.

— Você está deliciosa... Considere que tem muita sorte se eu conseguir me segurar até o fim do jantar.

Enquanto os aguçados olhos verdes de Edward repousavam sobre ela, a bonita boca dele fazia uma observação espirituosa:

— Uma baixinha gorda... Não, estou brincando... Um rubor infeliz acendeu a bela pele de Isabella.

Ela queria comprimir os lábios, correr para os braços dele e abraçá-lo com força, segurar a felicidade que ele lhe proporcionara.

— Você tem estado muito calada nos últimos dias — continuou Edward.

Desconcertada, ela dirigiu-lhe um olhar rápido.

— É...eu...

— Uma hora você sorri animadamente e na outra está deprimida, mal-humorada, chorosa — acrescentou Edward. — Isso não é da sua natureza, de modo que suponho que seja síndrome pré-menstrual.

Isabella titubeou, mas logo firmou-se para levantar-se rígida como uma rocha.

— Tenho uma coisa para lhe contar — anunciou ela.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Como será que o Edward vai reagir ao saber que é pai? hum... Esse homem é meio louco gente... então esperem de tudo... Obrigada por lerem... Até Sexta... Robsteijoooosss... e não deixem de comentar..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Oi amores di mi vida... preparadas para mais um final?... Bom preparem o coração... Espero que gostem... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Um sorriso irreverente perpassou as feições extraordinariamente belas de Edward.

— Vamos comer primeiro? Devo confessar que tenho muita fome.

Nervosa como um gato em um telhado quente, Isabella mordiscou o lábio inferior. O temperamento rude dele, sua certeza de que ela nada tinha de importante a confidenciar, desequilibrou-a. Ela afundou na mesa. Quando o prato principal foi servido, a contribuição dela para a conversa restringia-se a respostas monossilábicas.

— Quando fica quieta assim, fico preocupado — comentou Edward.

— Às vezes falo demais — disse ela com desconforto.

— Mas já estou tão acostumado que gosto, _cara mia. _Bem, acho que calculei mal quando deduzi que você não tinha nada importante para me dizer.

— Sim... — Isabella engoliu em seco. — Mas não é algo que você poderia ter adivinhado e eu... Não se zangue comigo... Sei que vai ser difícil, mas não se zangue comigo — ela pegou a si mesma dizendo e desprezou a própria fraqueza. — Em certo sentido, somos ambos culpados.

Ao ouvir isso, Edward cerrou os dentes e observou Isabella com seus olhos apertados.

— E então? Minha paciência tem limites...

— Estou... — Ela movimentou nervosamente o garfo com a mão e o abaixou, com seu interior vazio por medo e falta de alimento, pois não conseguira comer nada. - Estou grávida... Aconteceu na primeira semana em que estivemos juntos.

Edward empalideceu, o que fez se acentuar sua soberba estrutura óssea.

— Compreendo que esteja chocado. Eu também fiquei — admitiu ela com firmeza.

Num movimento tão poderoso quanto revelador, Edward empurrou a cadeira para trás e levantou-se. Dirigiu-se a passos largos para a mureta e lá ficou, com os olhos perdidos na noite. No silêncio terrível que se seguiu, o ruído das ondas na arrebentação parecia sinistramente alto.

Ela pigarreou de maneira desajeitada. — Nunca pensei que acabaria indo para a cama com você e, quando aconteceu, não pensei em contraceptivos. Ocorriam tantas coisas e eu sabia que não deveria ter deixado você fazer amor comigo. Me senti tão culpada... todas essas coisas atrapalharam.

Edward serviu-se de uma dose enorme de uísque, que bebeu de um gole só.

Com a apreensão estampada no rosto tenso, Isabella levantou-se da mesa e dirigiu-se com cerimônia para o meio do terraço.

— Por favor, diga alguma coisa...

— Você agora é a futura mãe do meu filho. — A ponta de insolência da entonação dele fez com que soasse como uma frase ofensiva gelidamente educada, e ela sentiu-se enrijecer e empalidecer. — Tenho que ser muito cuidadoso com o que vou lhe dizer. Uma esposa grávida tem muitos direitos e não menos importante é o cuidado civilizado por seu estado. Quando você descobriu?

— Quando você chamou aquela médica após o meu desmaio.

Edward soltou uma risada ríspida.

— Há tanto tempo assim? Como conseguiu esconder a notícia por toda essa semana?

— Não foi difícil... Se eu pudesse fugir disso, teria fugido — disse ela em voz baixa. — Eu não queria... não quero perder você.

Seus duros olhos verdes cravaram-se nela com força impiedosa.

— Você nunca me teve... exceto do modo mais básico.

— Eu sei — murmurou ela, debilitada. — Mas isso está a ponto de destruir o que temos.

— Não suponha que sabe o que eu penso ou sinto. Ou o que pretendo fazer a seguir — Edward advertiu-a com severidade.

— Pode dizer o que pensa. Não me ofenderei. O rosto magro e inteligente dele endureceu.

— _Bene... _muito bem. Por que eu me surpreenderia com seu feito? Na família Cullen os bebês sempre vêm com uma enorme etiqueta de preço amarrada neles.

— Não o nosso bebê... — disse-lhe Isabella com ardente convicção. — Não o nosso bebê... — repetiu. Embora sua voz estivesse trêmula, seus olhos estavam resolutos e ela franziu as sobrancelhas. — Você vai sair?

Edward dirigiu-lhe um duro olhar zombeteiro.

— O que você acha?

— Onde você vai?

— Isso é problema meu.

Muito depois da partida dele, ela ainda vagava pelo saguão, abraçando-se como se estivesse com frio. Durante todo esse tempo, tentava não pensar em como Edward se comportara. Como se a desprezasse totalmente, como se ela estivesse abaixo de qualquer crítica. Como se Isabella tivesse engravidado de propósito e planejasse vender-lhe o bebê pelo maior preço possível.

Uma hora após sua partida, ligou para o celular dele.

— Você vai voltar logo para casa? — perguntou com falso entusiasmo.

— Simplesmente não vou voltar para casa — disse Edward em voz baixa e frieza.

— Antes que tome uma decisão sobre isso — murmurou ansiosa —, quero dizer que se passar a noite fora ficarei muito triste. Acho que eu não conseguiria apenas sentar e esperar. Ficaria tão preocupada que teria de sair à sua procura.

— Essa conversa não tem sentido — disse Edward e desligou.

Meia hora depois, entretanto, ela ligou de novo para ele. Quando ele atendeu, ela ouviu uma leve risadinha feminina por perto e seu coração desabou.

— Você está com uma mulher? — indagou com repugnância.

— Se ligar de novo, não atenderei.

— Acho que vale a pena lutar por nós dois, mas eu não poderia perdoar infidelidade... — Ela o advertiu trêmula, com a garganta cheia de lágrimas.

— Saiba que chantagem emocional não funciona comigo.

— E que tal histeria? Olhe, sei que pareço louca, mas tudo que eu quero é que você volte para casa para conversarmos.

— Mas eu não quero e você não vai me obrigar a fazer o que eu não quero.

Era uma hora da madrugada quando Edward apareceu na porta do quarto. Ela estava deitada, mas acordada sob o luar, e deixara a porta aberta para que pudesse escutar a chegada dele. Sentando-se rapidamente, Isabella acendeu as luzes de cabeceira. Com os cabelos bronze em desalinho e a barba, escura, delineando seu queixo obstinado, Edward olhou fixamente para ela. Sem hesitação, ela pulou da cama e correu para atirar-se a ele. Ele voltara. Isso era tudo que lhe importava nesse instante.

— Não...

Essa única palavra parecia muito resoluta e por demais inflexível. Com as mãos, ele a afastou friamente de si.

Ela deu um passo para trás, esmagada pela rejeição e subitamente consciente de que, com o cabelo despenteado e os olhos vermelhos e inchados, devia estar horrorosa.

— Cheguei a certas decisões — proferiu Edward.

— É preciso duas pessoas para tomar uma decisão num casamento — ousou Isabella.

— Mas não quando apenas uma delas está errada — rebateu Edward sem hesitação. — Quero que você faça um exame para que se verifiquem as datas que interessam. Antes de o bebê nascer quero ter o máximo de certeza de que ele é realmente meu — disse Edward com voz arrastada e sem qualquer expressão no rosto.

Isabella afastou-se dele, oprimida por uma dolorosa aflição.

— Você tem dúvidas? — murmurou, horrorizada com o fato de que ele chegasse mesmo a suspeitar que outro pudesse ser o pai da criança que ela carregava.

— Algumas mulheres matariam por uma porcentagem ínfima do que esse bebê vai valer em termos financeiros — argumentou Edward. — Afinal, a concepção de um filho meu lhe assegura que você viverá no luxo o resto de sua vida.

— Você não está sendo justo. Se não tem nenhuma fé em mim, como poderei algum dia provar que está errado a meu respeito? — retorquiu Isabella com crescente angústia.

— Mas eu não estou errado a seu respeito.

— Ainda hoje você me disse ter concluído que eu não era uma caçadora de ouro.

— A última revelação me fez mudar de idéia.

— Como poderia saber que engravidaria após uma semana com você? — argumentou ela de maneira apaixonada. — Não é nessas condições que eu gostaria de ter meu primeiro filho. Por que amaldiçoaria meu bebê com um pai indeciso que me odeia?

— Não sou indeciso e não odeio você. Isabella levantou as mãos em desespero.

— Toda sua raiva vem do fato de que quando você teve amnésia eu mantive em segredo a verdade quanto ao nosso casamento.

— Você me mentiu por repetidas vezes.

— Não pensei que estava causando mal algum... Então me deixei levar um pouco, estava vivendo meu sonho...

— Agora você está finalmente me contando a verdade — interveio Edward com sarcástica satisfação. — Você estava tão seduzida por meu estilo de vida que não se preocupava o quanto teria de afundar para desfrutar os benefícios.

— Por estranho que possa ser, você parecia viver em perfeita felicidade dentro da minha fantasia...

— Vamos nos ater ao bebê — disse Edward em tom glacial.

Com dificuldade, Isabella fixou a mente exausta na fundamental tarefa de dissuadir Edward da convicção de que ela planejara engravidar.

— Por favor, me ouça. Quando dormi com você, eu não me importava com as conseqüências. Nunca havia tido que me preocupar com contraceptivos antes. Eu era descuidada e tola, mas nada além disso. — Ela lhe lançou um olhar de súplica. — Você também não se importava.

O rosto magro e forte dele contraiu-se numa negativa.

— Eu tinha a curiosidade de saber quanto tempo você levaria para fazer essa exigência. Perdoe decepcioná-la, _cara, _mas você ainda não está qualificada para livrar-se da prisão.

— O que isso quer dizer?

— Nada de separação, nada de divórcio. Você vai ficar na Suíça, onde posso vigiá-la.

— Como você se sente realmente sobre o bebê? — ela juntou coragem para finalmente perguntar.

— Eu planejava ter um filho algum dia — admitiu Edward com a mesma carga de emoção que gastaria para informar sobre a intenção de adquirir um par de abotoaduras. — Agora ele está vindo cedo demais, em vez de tarde demais... Eu me adaptarei a isso... Não tenho outra escolha senão me adaptar.

Daria tempo a ele. Edward era muito teimoso e muito cínico em suas suspeitas. Precisava de mais tempo. Ele necessitava da compreensão dela. Ela o amava tanto... Edward mudaria, sim, ele mudaria...

Até que ponto, porém, Edward teria de mudar para aceitar Isabella Swan, cabeleireira, como esposa? Ele nunca a aceitara como esposa. Poderia ela culpá-lo por isso? Edward nunca lhe pedira para ser sua esposa e viver com ele e com certeza não a convidara para conceber seu filho! Era importante que ela encarasse os fatos e os fatos eram dolorosos, reconheceu com imensa tristeza. Edward sentia-se preso num laço. Edward preferia sua liberdade.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Edward levou Isabella a uma ginecologista.

Edward desconcertou Isabella ao fazer à médica uma série de perguntas complexas. A ginecologista respondeu-lhe, satisfeita, com muitos detalhes científicos. Isabella sentiu-se como um útero com pernas. Sentiu-se também ferida pelo fato de Edward pela primeira vez demonstrar interesse pelo bebê deles com outra pessoa e não com ela. Depois se indagou com tristeza se ele não estaria apenas fazendo uma encenação para salvar as aparências.

Nos três infinitos dias que se seguiram, Isabella ficou cada vez mais triste. Edward saía para o Banco Cullen praticamente antes de o sol nascer e retornava tarde da noite. Ele não fazia uma única refeição com ela, nem tampouco o menor esforço para diluir a tensão entre eles. No entanto, telefonava duas vezes ao dia para perguntar como ela estava.

No quarto dia, ela se levantou antes do nascer do sol. Após um banho sonolento, apressou-se para tornar-se apresentável, sem parecer nem suspeitamente muito bem-vestida, nem impropriamente _sexy, _e em seguida correu escada abaixo para a sala de jantar para juntar-se a Edward no café da manhã.

Edward estudou-a com olhar de reprovação.

— O que você faz acordada a essa hora?

— Eu queria ver você.

Após pousar seus atordoantes olhos verdes sobre a camisola em estilo quimono dela, a boca sensual de Edward deu uma torcida quase imperceptível. Feita da melhor seda, a roupa a cobria do pescoço aos pés com um recato que ele considerou decepcionante.

Ela percebia atormentada tanto o olhar atento de Edward quanto a atmosfera tensa do ambiente.

— Eu... Vou sentir saudade de você.

— _Dannazione! _Isso não me faz ficar apaixonado. Tem o mesmo efeito que teria se você subisse na mesa e dançasse como Salomé. Deixando isso bem claro, não torne a fazer cenas quando formos inundados por presentes de batizado daqui a alguns meses! — atirou-lhe Edward com mordente desprezo. — Quando eu quiser ter você, eu a avisarei.

Lágrimas de humilhação encheram-lhe os olhos. Ela ouviu o som da limusine se afastando. Era assim, então. Ele podia estar saturado, pensou numa extrema agonia. Edward não precisava pensar que teria êxito tratando-a como a uma mulher sórdida que faria qualquer coisa para trazê-lo de volta para a cama.

Antes, porém, de deixar a Suíça, o orgulho exigia que ela limpasse seu nome e fizesse com que Edward visse o quanto estava enganado a seu respeito. Andando de um lado para o outro no quarto de dormir, chegou à conclusão de que só havia um meio de conseguir isso. Teria de redigir um acordo legal capaz de provar de uma vez por todas que ela não tinha nenhuma intenção mercenária. Depois disso, iria embora com a dignidade intacta.

Chegando ao escritório de Paul Correro na manhã seguinte, ela foi conduzida à sua sala. Isabella surpreendeu-se com o fato de Paul atendê-la de imediato e com aparência ansiosa, além de agradecer-lhe muito pela visita.

— Eu queria fazer uma visita a você e Edward para me desculpar, mas agi tão mal com você que achei que seria melhor deixar a poeira assentar — confessou com franqueza o homem louro. — Eu intimidei você e você me intimidou. Acredite, não é assim que costumo tratar as mulheres.

— Não foi culpa sua. Foi um mal-entendido. Na verdade, vim vê-lo hoje por um motivo completamente diferente — confidenciou Isabella, lutando para esconder a infelicidade sob uma fachada de calma. — Preciso de um advogado para redigir um documento para mim com certa rapidez.

Quando ela forneceu as primeiras informações do que pretendia colocar no papel, Paul não conseguiu disfarçar o desânimo.

— Um documento dessa natureza me colocaria em conflito de interesses. Não posso representar você e Edward. Você precisa de aconselhamento legal independente.

Muito frustrada, Isabella levantou-se.

— Está bem.

— Mas extra-oficialmente... — Paul Correro hesitou e, em seguida, insistiu com clara preocupação. — Na condição de amigo, e tenho a esperança de que algum dia você venha a me considerar como tal, eu lhe aconselharia a não seguir esse caminho. Temo muito que Edward interprete mal seus motivos e fique magoado.

Na volta para casa, Isabella admitiu que Paul era um sujeito realmente muito amável. Ele era justamente o oposto de Edward e, portanto, totalmente incapaz de avaliar como funcionava um homem com a gélida reserva intelectual e emocional de Edward.

Agora se perguntava por que decidira chegar a esse ponto para desfazer a convicção de Edward de que era uma caçadora de ouro. Por que ainda se preocupava com isso? Ele não a amava. Pensava o pior dela. Até sua visão à mesa do café da manhã o ofendia.

Havia chegado a hora em que ela teria de ser madura o suficiente para se levantar por si mesma, levar em conta as próprias necessidades e abandonar aquele relacionamento destrutivo.

Edward jamais contaria a Alice à verdade sobre o casamento deles. Com efeito, Isabella se admirava por ter pensado alguma vez que essa ameaça fosse real. Talvez ela tivesse se agarrado a essa situação como uma desculpa para ficar com Edward quando estava desesperada para ter alguma.

O telefone do carro tocou. Era Edward e o próprio som da sua voz arrastada foi suficiente para fazer transbordar o caldeirão das emoções dela.

— Estou deixando você e espero que você e seu precioso dinheiro vivam felizes para sempre!

Ela bateu o telefone e tremeu, abalada pelo que a raiva a fizera dizer. Mas era a verdade e ele merecia ouvi-la. Era a última vez que Edward se recusava a receber o amor dela. Em vez disso, ela iria dedicar todo esse amor ao filho deles. O telefone tocou de novo, mas ela o ignorou. O celular também tocou, ela o desligou. Não havia mais nada a dizer.

Meia hora depois ela estava no quarto fazendo as malas quando, de repente, a porta se abriu e Edward entrou.

— Você não pode partir. Eu não posso passar por isso de novo! — afirmou ele com veemência.

Pega de surpresa pela chegada turbulenta, tão incomum ao homem calmo e controlado que ela conhecia, Isabella olhou-o fixamente. Ele estava pálido, suas faces esticadas pela tensão.

— Você tem idéia do que isso representou para mim da última vez? — indagou ele. — Sabe o que eu passei?

Totalmente surpresa com a quantidade de emoções que ele jamais demonstrara ter, Isabella balançou a cabeça numa silenciosa negativa.

— _Santo cielo! _Aquela primeira semana em que eu recuperei a memória quase me matou. Num minuto você estava lá e no outro havia ido embora e eu não tinha a menor noção do motivo. Você saiu de nosso casamento deixando para mim um bilhete de desculpas de quatro linhas, como quem cancela um compromisso para jantar. Aquilo tudo era irreal. Eu não sabia nem onde encontrá-la. Quase enlouqueci de tanto transtorno!

— Nunca pensei... Nunca cheguei sequer a suspeitar que você se sentiria assim.

— Deveria ter sido você a me contar a verdade sobre nosso casamento.

Reconhecendo a justiça da censura, ela inclinou a cabeça. Tinha sido covarde e inventado desculpas para si mesma.

— Eu tinha total confiança em você. — Edward fixou a perturbada visão de Isabella, que preferia fugir do olhar dele. — Na verdade, no início eu não tinha outra escolha. Nosso relacionamento, no entanto, desenvolveu-se com rapidez e eu quebrei minhas resistências com você. Acreditava que formávamos um casal. Aprendi a pensar em você como minha esposa. Então, tudo explodiu no meu rosto.

— Devo ter parecido muito egoísta para você... Mas sinceramente não pensava que você sentiria tanta falta de mim.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada triste.

— Infierno! Que pensa que sou? Uma pedra?

— Um bloco de gelo — retrucou ela. — Muito reservado e disciplinado e orgulhoso de ser assim.

— Fui criado para ser forte e ensinado a nunca ser vulnerável frente a uma mulher. Os casamentos fracassados amarguraram meu pai e meu avô. Quando Clemente mudou, já era tarde demais para ele me influenciar. Foi por isso que fez aquele testamento insano. Foi sua última tentativa de me persuadir de que se eu apenas me esforçasse e me arriscasse, poderia reescrever a história da família e acabar por conseguir um casamento feliz.

— Bem... — Ela franziu o nariz para lutar contra a terrível vontade de chorar. — Sinto muito por essa esperança, mas pelo menos o Castello ainda está na família.

— Quero que saiba que eu já estava vindo para casa para vê-la quando Paul me ligou...

Um rubor de aflição assomou ao rosto dela.

— Por que vocês homens são sempre tão ligados?

— Talvez por medo — brincou Edward em voz baixa, com os olhos presos aos dela. — Quando compreendi o tipo de acordo que você estava tentando fazer, fiquei envergonhado. Logo entendi que eu a tinha induzido a isso.

Isabella o observava com olhos escancarado-se confusos.

— O que há com você? Por que não ficou satisfeito? De que se envergonharia? Eu estava querendo assinar uma declaração de que jamais faria qualquer exigência sobre sua fortuna ou qualquer outra coisa que possuísse!

— Mas isso seria errado porque você tem todo o direito de compartilhar o que eu tenho...

— Isso lhe mostraria de uma vez por todas que eu não quero nem preciso de nada seu.

Edward aspirou um pouco de ar e endireitou os ombros largos.

— Acusei você de caçadora de dinheiro porque assim eu evitava enfrentar meu verdadeiro sentimento para com você.

As sobrancelhas dela elevaram-se.

— Não compreendo.

— Quando tive amnésia, acostumei-me a ter você por perto. Após recuperar a memória, fiquei furioso com você porque você me deixava desnorteado!

Aquela condenação franca fez o rubor aflorar às faces de Isabella.

— Essa não foi minha intenção e não é assim que vejo o que aconteceu entre nós — protestou ela.

— Mas mudou tudo. Você tinha me enganado sucessivas vezes e eu não confiava em minha capacidade de entendê-la. Ainda assim queria você de volta e não apenas porque o sexo era maravilhoso.

Isabella aguçou os ouvidos com aquela confissão promissora.

— Mas você ficava satisfeito em me fazer pensar que era só isso.

— Eu estava escondendo que... eu estava... — Ele interrompeu o que queria dizer, enquanto levantava e abaixava os ombros em visível sinal de frustração.

— Você estava... o quê? — indagou ela.

— Estava apavorado. Sentia coisas que nunca tinha sentido antes e isso me assustava. Mas quando chegamos à Sardenha, eu já me sentia mais calmo, estava começando a relaxar e a acreditar em você de novo...

Isabella abriu os lábios secos.

— Então eu admiti que estava grávida...

— Mais uma vez você deixou de se abrir comigo. Podia ter compartilhado essa novidade comigo. Durante toda aquela semana tínhamos estado juntos, e estivemos mais próximos do que jamais estive com outra mulher. Entretanto, por todo o tempo você ficou escondendo o fato de que estava carregando nosso bebê. Isso foi duro para mim, me fez inclusive pensar o que mais você poderia estar escondendo — confessou ele gravemente.

— Tive medo de sua reação.

— Eu precisava que você fosse honesta comigo. Você não foi e acabei perdendo a fé no meu julgamento. Desse ponto em diante tudo ficou confuso...

— Você ficou confuso — corrigiu Isabella tristemente. — Mas não culpo você por isso. Não é falta grave não ter planejado ter um bebê comigo, já que não quer ter um bebê...

— Mas eu quero, sim, muito, o nosso filho. Porém eu temia que você estivesse me enganando. — Edward arfou com grave consternação. — Estive em conflito comigo mesmo desde então. Embora determinado a arcar com vocês dois, eu odiava a idéia de que você estivesse ficando comigo apenas por estar esperando um filho meu. Acha isso uma loucura?

— Não... Eu senti a mesma coisa — murmurou ela pesarosa.

— Eu estava me esforçando tanto para controlar a situação que acabei pondo tudo a perder — disse Edward, estendendo as mãos magras num gesto que expressava remorso sincero, que também aparecia em suas belas feições enrijecidas. — Acabei acusando você de coisas que nem sequer acreditava que fossem verdadeiras. Eu sabia que o filho era meu, mas não queria que você percebesse que havia me ferido, então quis ferir você primeiro.

Diante dessa surpreendente confissão, Isabella tentou ouvir com uma atenção ainda maior. Ela o havia ferido? Teria ele realmente dito isso?

— Estive lutando contra o que sinto por você desde então e não posso mais fazer isso — admitiu Edward com voz rouca. — Estava furioso por não conseguir controlar meu desejo por você. E me refugiei no sarcasmo. É um péssimo mecanismo de defesa.

— Eu não suportaria outra vez...

— Não vai acontecer de novo — retorquiu Edward apressadamente. — Todas essas coisas são novas para mim e por isso foram muito difíceis. Você acha que pode me dar uma outra chance? — Edward pegou as mãos fechadas dela. — Por favor...

— Eu não quero um homem que está apenas se aproveitando de mim — confessou ela, com um soluço. — Ou um marido que acredita tanto que eu sou uma cidadã de segunda classe que tem que lutar até para acreditar em mim...

— Não é verdade. Se se tratasse apenas de sexo, eu não teria me envolvido na situação dessa maneira. Sexo não é um problema para mim... O que é difícil são todas as outras coisas a que não estou acostumado. Não percebe o quanto você é importante para mim? — Edward segurou com força as mãos de Isabella, dirigindo a ela um olhar brilhante de intenso apelo. — Você disse isso na Sardenha. Disse que eu havia estado muito feliz vivendo nosso casamento de conto-de-fadas. E você estava certa... Eu realmente nunca havia estado tão feliz.

Isabella ficou tão deslumbrada com essa confissão que sentiu-se emocionada. Ele continuou:

— Então você deve poder imaginar como me senti quando o conto-de-fadas mostrou-se mera fantasia. Eu pensava que você me amava. Tinha me habituado a gostar dessa idéia...

— Realmente? — Sua voz veio quase que num chiado.

— Eu me apaixonei por você. Mas como nunca havia me apaixonado antes, não conseguia infelizmente saber o que havia de errado comigo...

— O que havia de certo com você — corrigiu Isabella com uma aflição impotente, apegando-se ansiosamente a cada uma das palavras dele.

— Bem, eu não achava certo no início — afirmou Edward comovido. — Você estava atrapalhando meu trabalho...

— Oh, querido... — disse ela perturbada. — Isso aconteceu?

Edward parecia muito sério.

— Às vezes ficava pensando em você até durante reuniões importantes.

— Isso é mais do que eu jamais poderia esperar. — Com lágrimas nos olhos, Isabella colocou os braços em torno do pescoço dele. — Eu o amo também. Eu o amo intensamente e vou fazer você muito, muito feliz.

— Você me faz sentir tão bem, _amore mio _— sussurrou ele, em um tom rouco.

— Está vendo? Me amar não é ruim — disse ela calorosamente.

— É sim, quando você desaparece e ameaça me deixar — discordou Edward.

— Eu nunca mais desaparecerei e também, não importa o quanto você me deixe louca, nunca mais ameaçarei deixá-lo de novo — prometeu ela solene mente.

— Acho que de alguma forma eu sabia, quatro anos atrás, que você podia ser muito perigosa para o estilo de vida de solteiro de que eu tanto gostava, _cara mia._

— Eu era, naquela época, um pouco imatura para você. Mas me apaixonei por você desde a primeira vez em que o vi.

— Eu nunca tinha admitido isso nem para mim mesmo, mas fiquei fortemente atraído por você. Foi por isso que continuei voltando ao salão. — Ele a beijou de novo e os olhos dela se fecharam sonhado ramente. — Quando fizemos aquela cerimônia de casamento, porém, eu já não podia confiar em mim mesmo ficando perto de você...

— Sério?

— Sério. Casando com você, não haveria mais impedimentos para mim. Entretanto, fiquei levando comigo a sua fotografia na minha carteira durante quatro anos — sussurrou Edward, se lamentando.

Com seu rosto magro e inteligente parecendo terno, ele dirigiu seu olhar para baixo, em direção a ela, com imensa paixão.

— Eu adoraria vê-la usando um vestido de casamento para mim. Nós precisamos comemorar mais essa ocasião. Devíamos renovar nossos votos e fazer nosso casamento ser abençoado.

— Eu adoraria... — murmurou ela, profundamente emocionada. — Mas você vai ter que esperar até que o bebê tenha nascido.

— Nada disso — opôs-se Edward, sem hesitação.

Onze meses depois, Isabella e Edward renovaram seus votos de casamento em uma aconchegante e pequena capela a pouca distância do Castello Cullen.

Isabella carregava um buquê de rosas amarelas e usava um belo corpete de brocado vazado combinado com uma saia leve. O feliz casal só tinha olhos um para o outro. Uma refeição soberba e uma festa animada seguiram-se à cerimônia. As amigas mais próximas dela, Rosalie e Emily, compareceram com os maridos, Emmett e Sam. Garret e Kate, Paul Correro e a esposa, participavam da mesa principal. A irmã dela, Alice, também estava presente. O convidado de honra foi sem dúvida Anthony, o menor e mais novo membro da família Cullen. Mas aos três meses, ele não se ligava muito para festividades e dormiu quase todo o tempo.

Mais tarde, naquela noite, Isabella colocou seu bebê no berço, no lindo quarto que ela havia se divertido em preparar esmeradamente para ele. Seu filho tinha o cabelo bronze do pai e um sorriso adorável que fazia com que ganhasse muitas atenções. Nisso ela achava que ele era também parecido com o pai.

Isabella achava difícil acreditar que ela e Edward já tinham quase completado seu primeiro aniversário, em termos não-oficiais, e sorria consigo mesma saboreando aquela sensação de segurança e realização. Eles passaram um longo tempo no Castello, onde o ritmo de vida era mais lento e relaxante. Edward tinha passado a viajar menos durante a gravidez dela e a mimara perdidamente.

— Que beleza... — falou Edward, com voz rouca, a alguns passos de distância.

Isabella dirigiu um olhar orgulhoso para o filho adormecido.

— Acho que podemos dizer que ele é um bebê muito bonito, não é?

Edward passou os braços em torno da esposa e voltou o rosto dela para ele.

— Não era a Anthony que eu me referia, _amata mia._

— Não?

— Você parecia incrivelmente linda hoje. Fiquei tão orgulhoso por ser minha esposa... — Sua profunda fala arrastada demonstrava uma satisfação que não podia ocultar. — Você se deu conta de que essa é a noite de núpcias que nunca tivemos?

Os joelhos de Isabella tremeram e ela se recostou nele, buscando sem timidez o calor inebriante dos lábios dele. Com uma espécie de grunhido sensual de correspondência, ele a beijou antes de carregá-la pelo corredor até o quarto do casal.

— Ainda me ama? — sussurrou ela, arfando de excitação.

— Eu a amo cada dia mais.

Repleta de alegria no coração, Isabella retribuiu essas palavras amorosas estendendo seus braços abertos para Edward e atraindo-o para si.

FIM

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram... Eu amei essa historia... por isso postei para vocês... Espero de coração que tenham gostado..._

_Quero agradecer a cada uma de vocês: **Theslenn Urils, annacaroll, belkie, Joana Patricia, Jas, patylayne, Clara, MaluPattz, leamchiele, J. Souza, fernanda, adria, Raffa, AKotheNa, Bela Winchester, ISLCullen, JOKB, Lolitasss, Mikamss, Nath Tsubasa Evans, Vanesssa, Vanity nightwish, imaryana, marprof, sarosa, CSSO, milenny. celestino, leitoras fantasmas... e futuras leitoras...** Obrigada por lerem... Eu adoro vocês... vocês já fazem parte constante da minha vida... Eu fico muito feliz quando vejo que estão gostando e lendo... E Sabado dou incio nas proximas... Comentem... Robsteijooosss... Fiquem com Deus!_


End file.
